Black tears
by KaitsaH
Summary: "Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente entre el alma y las sombras". Para Sakura, la vida retoma un nuevo significado cuando descubre la verdad sobre sus nuevos vecinos... los Uchiha, quienes aparentemente guardan un emblemático y profundo secreto que revelara un nuevo futuro. (Mundo Alterno)
1. Vecinos

**• Vecinos •**

* * *

><p><em>•<em>

_"Hasta que no vacíes tu alma de todo aquello que te atormente, no podrás llenarla de todo aquello que te hará feliz"_

_•_

Relativamente todo lo que siempre hacía era llorar, no podía evitarlo ni reprimirlo, era algo que simplemente sucedía sin premeditación. Sus sollozos frecuentemente eran más fuertes por las noches debido a sus pesadillas que la despertaban a mitad de la madrugada, hacía ya varios días que no cesaban y era la primera vez que duraban tanto. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad de sí misma, las imágenes de ese choque automovilístico se paseaban por su mente; gritos, sangre, personas heridas, hombres y mujeres aterrados tratando de hacer todo lo posible por seguir con vida.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama recargándose en respaldo, acunando sus pies frente a su pecho, tratando de contener esa sensación que se sentía tan fresca como aquel día, era un terror inexplicable, un miedo efímero que le recorría desde las puntas de sus pies hasta la última extremidad de sus cabellos.

Estaba pensativa, tenía la mirada perdida. Se sentía temblar pero no hacía frío, era su mente la que proyectaba en su cuerpo ese malestar que le provocaba derramar lágrimas amargas que corrían por sus pálidas mejillas y las cuales parecían divertirse dejando su rostro húmedo y frío.

Chasqueó los dientes molesta, sacudiendo con furia su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. No estaba loca, simplemente tenía miedo; temía quedar en el olvido como sus padres a quien ya nadie los recordaba a excepción de ella y de su pequeño hermano.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón, embelesada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Odiaba su vida, odiaba despertar con ese terror que parecía que jamás terminaría.

─¿Por qué? ─musitó al viento entre sollozos, sintiéndose impotente.

Aún no podía creerlo, era como un bucle, un sueño del cual siempre había querido despertar desde hace varias semanas pero no podía porque sabía que era real y aunque lo deseará mil veces ya no podría traer a sus padres de vuelta, ellos, ahora sólo vivía en sus recuerdos.

─Maldición ─bramó una vez más, apretando con coraje sus brazos y sintiendo la frialdad de la noche en su piel. Si ella no hubiera sido tan testaruda y hubiera obedecido, ellos... estarían aquí, ahora, con ella─. Mamá ─pronunció ahogando la palabra en un gemido─, papá ─terminó limpiando sus lágrimas una vez más con el dorso de su mano, dejando sus pómulos enrojecidos.

Se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa sentada en el balcón, meciéndose en la silla de mimbre en una posición incómoda; no tenía caso regresar a la cama, de todas maneras no iba a poder dormir. Suspiró cansada, dejando que las lágrimas continuaran haciendo sus estragos hasta que por fin se detuvieron justamente hasta antes del amanecer.

Antes, cuando ella era niña amaba los amaneceres. Le gustaba despertarse temprano y correr a la habitación de sus padres para brincar sobre la cama alentando a su madre quien abría las cortinas y junto a su padre veían como poco a poco el sol se iba levantando en el horizonte, aclareciendo el cielo nocturno hasta dejarlo desnudo pero ahora… ya nada era lo mismo.

Lentamente los escasos rayos anaranjados de sol iban iluminando su habitación, tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, observando como la oscuridad se estaba desvaneciendo y de pronto, unos cuantos golpes detrás de su puerta llamaron su atención, levantó el rostro y la voz de su abuela le hizo dibujar una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Su abuela. Esa mujer era una de las pocas personas que le quedaban en esta vida y a la cual amaba más que a nadie, jamás estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos pero para Sumire, ellos, sus únicos nietos, eran casi como sus hijos. Siempre que la visitaban en vacaciones una o dos veces por año, era feliz al verlos, al estar con ellos y, cuando podía... junto con al abuelo los llevaba a acampar cerca del río que esta a las afueras del pueblo y cerca del rancho de los Hatake. En verdad los amaba.

─Sakura, ¿estás bien, hija? ─le preguntó recargándose detrás de la puerta, la chica observó la entrada con ojos vacíos y luego contestó.

─Sí… estoy bien ─dijo con voz tranquila mientras se paraba, fue entonces que... mientras se levantaba se detuvo frente a su tocador, percatándose de su apariencia al mirarse en el espejo.

Su cabello corto y rosado estaba revuelto, sin brillo. Su rostro era más pálido de normal debido al frío que hacía ya que estaban en invierno, sus labios rosados se tornaron azulados y el color tan peculiar de sus de sus ojos se turbio por la nubosidad que causaba esa agua salada que se acumulaba en ellos, eso sin mencionar lo rojos e hinchados que estaban, efecto por llorar durante horas, dejando como huellas unas grandes ojeras violáceas debajo de ellos, rastro que significaba que no había podido dormir durante noches. Odiaba verse así, demacrada. Frunció su ceño y continuó caminando.

─¿Me estas escuchando, Sakura?

─Perdón abuela, ¿qué era lo que me decías? ─le preguntó a su vez abriendo la puerta─. No estaba escuchando.

─Decía que el desayuno ya esta listo. Cámbiate y baja con nosotros. ¿Segura qué estás bien? ─le preguntó con voz inquietante. Sakura la miró con una suave sonrisa.

─Sí abuela, es sólo que estoy algo cansada, no pude dormir muy bien.

─¿Pesadillas de nuevo? ─la chica asintió en una mueca.

─Ya se irán. Ahora bajo.

─De acuerdo, no tardes.

Sakura afirmó cerrando la puerta, Sumire se preocupaba mucho por ella, había algunas veces en que ella no sabía cómo ayudarla, la muerte de sus padres la había sumergido en un estado depresivo, siempre estaba triste y se culpaba rotundamente por aquel día aun así, su abuela trataba de animarla todos los días.

Arregló un poco su cabello peinándolo en una coleta y se lavó la cara tratando de desvanecer esas arrugas que la desmejoraban, se maquillo tenue, devolviendo el color y la vida a su rostro ya que este no tenía la vitalidad de antes, se cambió y tendió su cama; luego de ello abrió el ventanal y dejo que el rocío de la mañana entrara, fue entonces que varios ruidos provenientes de la calle llamaron su atención.

Se asomó por el balcón recargándose en el barandal, mirando hacía el bulevar; varios camiones de mudanza estaban llegando. Los miró extrañada, arrugó la frente y regreso a su cuarto.

¿Qué clase de tonto se mudaría a un suburbio tan frío como este? Pensó soltando una risa irónica.

Caminó hacia la puerta y miró el cuadro de su familia que estaba colocado sobre una repisa en la pared. Su padre relucía esplendoroso y su madre era una fina gota de ella, no, más bien ella era la gota. Todos sonreían felices, Sakura estaba en medio de sus padres que la abrazaban e Itsuki, estaba sobre los brazos de Mebuki, su madre. Esa fue la última foto que se tomaron juntos, como familia.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad la hizo molestarse, tomo el recuadro y lo dejo boca abajo, ocultando la foto.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Luego, camino hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Para esos instantes, Sakura trato de controlar sus emociones, respiró profundo y se acercó a ellos. Había decidido que lo que le afectara a ella no tenía porqué afectarle a sus abuelos así que... trato de poner la mejor cara que tenía.

Aspiró la deliciosa esencia del café e imagino la torre de waffles sobre la mesa.

─Buenos días, hija ─murmuró Hiroshi al verla entrar al comedor.

─Hola abuelo. Muy buenos días ─le respondió forzando en su rostro una alargada sonrisa.

─¡Sakura, hola! ─mencionó su pequeño hermano de manera efusiva al mismo tiempo en que se recorría una silla─. Siéntate aquí.

Si había algo o alguien que le hacía sonreír de una manera tan natural, ese era Itsuki.

─Parece que hoy estas muy animado, hermanito ─le contestó de la misma manera, sacudiendo su cabello.

─Sí y mucho, el abuelo me llevará a dar una vuelta más tarde al lago. Iremos a pescar después de que cure a los caballos de los Hatake.

─¿Los Hatake? ─su sonrisa se descompuso.

─Sabes que ellos no dejarían jamás que nadie que no sea tu abuelo cure a sus animales. Hiroshi los ha atendido desde hace años ─interfirió Sumire, sirviendo el desayuno a su nieta.

─Oh, enserio ─murmuró indiferente─. Pues yo creo que sólo son pretextos para hacer que vaya por el abuelo. Desde que llegue, últimamente sus animales se enferman mucho. ¿Quién llamo esta vez, otra vez su hijo?

─No pienses así Sakura. Estoy segura de que no son pretextos además, si llegarán a serlo, Kakashi es muy apuesto. Le caes muy bien.

─Pues a mí me cae muy mal. Es un odioso ─contestó ella con un gesto agrio, su abuela la miró suplicante.

─Pretextos o no Sakura... si lo prefieres puedo decirle a alguien más que vaya por mí. No es necesario que lo hagas tú, hija.

─Y en verdad lo preferiría pero no puedo hacer eso abuelo, la última vez que alguien fue por ti casi olvidaron de traerse a mi hermano. No confió en tu gente, todos son muy extraños además, las personas en el pueblo… todos me miran raro.

─Eso es porque eres la chica más hermosa que hayan visto jamás.

─Hay chicas más lindas que yo, por ejemplo esta Ino.

─Y hablando de ella, te hablo hace unos momentos ─interrumpió su abuela.

─¿Tan temprano, qué quería?

─Que le marcaras en cuanto pudieras ─Sakura expresó un mohín, indispuesta a devolver la llamada─. Dijo que era urgente.

El resto del desayuno fue rápido y en total silencio. Hiroshi necesitaba darse prisa si es que quería revisar a los caballos de sus vecinos y llevar a su nieto al lago temprano, mientras que Sumire se dispuso a recoger la mesa después de que terminaron.

─Bien Itsuki, ya es hora. Vámonos ─le dijo poniéndose de pie pero el niño se quedó en la silla, observando el mantel con una mirada profunda y triste─. ¿Qué sucede? ─le preguntó al ver aquel estado de ánimo en el pequeño.

A pesar de ser un niño de seis años era muy fuerte, apretaba sus labios conteniendo un llanto.

─Hijo, ¿qué tienes? ─demandó su abuela preocupada, este meneo la cabeza presionando los ojos para no llorar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo─. ¿Itsuki?

─Es que… es que a veces yo… los extraño mucho ─se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela aferrándose a ese cuello con fervor─, extraño a mamá y a papá, quisiera estar con ellos ─una inesperada lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su abuelo se acercó a ellos y acarició la cabeza del niño con dulzura.

─Itsuki ─lo llamó Sakura─, papá y mamá…. ─el niño la observó con ojos cristalinos.

─Sakura ─la detuvo su abuela, mirándola de forma cortante; ella hizo caso omiso a ese gesto y continuó con sus palabras.

─Estoy segura de que papá y mamá también te extrañan mucho. Ahora ellos están algo ocupados pero… volverán ─le sonrió tiernamente aunque, por dentro la culpa la estaba matando, mirar aquel rostro dulce y aquellos ojos le partía el corazón. Odiaba mentirle a su hermano─. Ahora ve con el abuelo y diviértete ─se acercó a besarle la frente─. Te quiero ─le dijo pellizcándole una de sus mejillas e Itsuki asintió en silencio transformando su tristeza en alegría.

Sakura miró a su hermano, él tenía una facilidad para cambiar de un estado a otro, claro, él no comprendía aun el hecho que implicaba cada sentimiento humano, él aún era un niño que miraba las cosas con inocencia y a diferencia de ella, Sakura no podía hacer lo que Itsuki hacía.

Suspiró profundamente y dio media vuelta para subir de nuevo a su habitación, era fin de semana y no tenía mucho que hacer.

Haines prácticamente era un lugar apartado de la ciudad, el suburbio tenía sólo lo necesario para abastecerse por sí solo, era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde nada extraño pasaba así que... no había nada más que hacer, más que encerrarse en su cuarto y leer un buen libro o pasarse las horas enteras mirando televisión e incluso revisar de vez en cuando las notificaciones que le llegaban a su ordenador.

─Sakura… ─la paro Sumire justamente al inicio de las escaleras, ella se giró para verla. Su abuela mantenía en sus manos el teléfono.

─¿Es enserio?

─Llámala.

─Pero…

─Nada de peros señorita, ¡llámala! Si tienen que salir, ¡hazlo! No quiero verte otro fin de semana encerrada en tu cuarto. ¿Entendido?

La chica estaba por reprochar, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de llamar a Ino. Sabía que si le devolvía la llamada seguramente su amiga la convencería de ir a la ciudad y eso era algo que a Sakura no le gustaba hacer. Ya bastante tenía con levantarse todos los días para ir a la escuela. Este era su fin de semana y como siempre prefería quedarse en casa a contemplar de su tristeza y soledad.

Lo único que ella quería era quedarse en casa, sola, como siempre. ¿Acaso eso era tan difícil de comprender?

─¿Entendido? ─repitió Sumire con una mirada constante.

─Sí abuela, entendí ─Sakura rodó los ojos dándose por vencida. Tomó el teléfono y marco frente a ella poniendo el altavoz.

─Ino…

─¡Hola, Sakura! Que gusto que me llamarás, pensé que no lo harías ─la chica elevó sus cejas, manteniéndolas arriba, intentando decirle a Sumire lo obvio.

─Lo sé, pero mi abuela insistió en que era urgente.

─¡Y lo es…! ─musitó emocionada al otro lado de la línea. Era como si la palabra "urgente" hubiera detonado en ella una serie de emociones efusivas─. Necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad, quiero comprar algunas cosas.

─¿Y no puedes esperar al lunes?

─No, definitivamente no. Tengo una cita esta noche y…

─De acuerdo. Te veo en quince minutos en el parque ─le dijo y acto seguido colgó. Sumire la observó dulcemente mientras le sonreía.

─Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Se nos está haciendo tarde. ¡Date prisa Itsuki! ─gritó el abuelo desde la estancia.

Itsuki corrió escaleras abajo cargando en su espalda una mochila grande, probablemente llevaría en ella todo lo necesario para la pesca y algunas otras cosas más que le pudieran servir al abuelo para asistirlo en su consulta con los caballos de los Hatake.

─Itsuki, iré a la ciudad. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

─No, nada.

─¿Seguro? Es la ciudad.

─Sí lo sé, pero no quiero nada.

─Está bien, como quieras. De todas maneras si veo algo bonito para ti, te lo traeré. Pórtate bien y obedece al abuelo, ¿de acuerdo? ─su hermano asintió emocionado por irse, ni siquiera espero a que Sakura se despidiera de él, simplemente hecho a correr directo a la camioneta.

─No te preocupes, lo cuidare bien.

Sus abuelos estaban felices porque Sakura saliera de casa, por lo general su rutina consistía en estar encerrada en su cuarto todas las tardes y fines de semana, rara era la vez en que la veían salir. Ino la visitaba con frecuencia pero siempre estaban en casa y cuando Sakura tenía que ir por el abuelo al rancho de los Hatake prácticamente sólo era eso, sus salidas no dilataban demasiado y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo en el exterior.

─Cúbrete bien, hija. El tiempo ha decaído bastante y se ha puesto nublado de repente ─le recordó su abuela, acomodándole la bufanda roja y ajustándola un poco más al cuello.

─No te preocupes abuela, no tardaré. Sólo voy a la ciudad, será rápido.

─Sí, pero hace frío. No quiero que te enfermes ─Sakura le sonrió al mismo tiempo en que tomaba las manos de Sumire y se las quitaba de encima.

─Gracias y enserio, no te preocupes. Regreso luego.

─Diviértete.

Sakura meneo la cabeza gimiendo una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta. Salió al umbral y por primera vez notó la mudanza de enfrente, aquella casa había sido el lugar en donde habían llegado los camiones horas antes. Entornó sus ojos y observó todo el movimiento que se suscitaba en el lugar.

Eran sus nuevos vecinos los cuales se estaban mudando desde muy temprano. Hacía meses que esa casa estaba en venta pero nadie la había comprado, pensaba que jamás nadie la iba a adquirir ya que no era mucho del gusto de nadie a excepción de sus antiguos dueños quienes la diseñaron y que por alguna razón tuvieron que irse.

La casa estaba construida prácticamente de madera, con ventanales amplios de cristal que dejaban a la vista la sala completa y algunos cuartos de la planta de arriba, la estructura tenía poco concreto, en realidad las bases y algunas paredes lo eran, tenía un amplio jardín en el frente y los desniveles de las escaleras estaban tapizados con piedras decorativas, sin duda, una casa contemporánea muy costosa.

Puso su total atención a todo aquello que bajaba de los camiones, enormes cajas de cartón selladas cuidadosamente con cinta adhesiva amarilla que llevaban leyendas precautorias, muebles indudablemente onerosos cubiertos con un delgado plástico, tan finos y delicados como ellos mismos, cuadros enormes de pinturas abstractas con figuras extrañas e instrumentos musicales ostentosos.

Parecía que sus nuevos vecinos eran personas adineradas y presumidas. Eso, de alguna manera le molesto.

¿Cómo podían esas personas atreverse siquiera a venir a un lugar desolado y frío como este que de seguro encontrarían bárbaro? Era ilógico. Lo más lógico era que ellos se hubieran mudado a un lugar más cálido y mejor donde el glamour y la etnia social no fuera un problema para ellos pero… estaban aquí, apartados de la única civilización centrada y rica que se encontraba a más de 20 km del pueblo.

Meneó la cabeza enfrascada en sus pensamientos, ignorando lo acontecido, si fuera por ella, Sakura jamás se hubiera venido a vivir a Haines, el lugar que ahora más odiaba.

Dirigió si vista de nuevo al camino, subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta el tope, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la valla.

Su casa estaba cercada con madera de pino, pintada de blanco, delimitando el terreno de su vivienda con la de los vecinos que tenía a su lado, quitó el seguro y abrió para marcharse, fue en ese momento que frente a ella, sobre la acera, al otro lado de la calle alguien la estaba mirando.

Aquella mirada fue intensa, casi perturbadora, lo cual la hizo estremecerse en su lugar. Sakura elevó la vista y se encontró con un hombre alto de piel blanca, incluso más que la suya, probablemente aquel color pálido de su piel se debía al frío que hacía en esos momentos aunque, los finos labios del chico estaban rosados, no como los de ella que estaban casi morados.

Por unos momentos se perdió en la personalidad absoluta de aquel extraño que no paraba de observarla, era como si su vista fuera un contacto directo que difícilmente se podía desvincular.

Sakura admiró cada detalle, contemplando cada aspecto. Se había sumergido técnicamente en él.

Una fina ventisca se hizo presente en esos instantes alborotando sus cabellos y algunos cuantos mechones chocaron contra su rostro, impidiendo la vista de aquel cuerpo trabajado, nada exagerado pero si remarcado, propio de un adolescente que le gustaba el ejercicio.

No pudo evitar quedar sorprendida ante la apariencia de ese chico que no tendría más de dieciocho o veinte años de edad y él cual cargaba una caja de cartón entre sus manos. La joven dio un paso al frente, inconsciente de sus movimientos, era… como si la simple presencia de aquel hombre fuera una clase de miel que la estaba atrayendo cual si fuera una abeja. Su corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado y sus instintos lascivos comenzaron a relucir, sintió como la sangre iba subiendo a su cabeza aumentando su temperatura corporal y de pronto... sus mejillas tomaron ese rojo carmín natural.

No estaba pensando, tan sólo estaba observando detalladamente cada parte de aquel cuerpo delgado, formado, con atributos bien diseñados; lo recorrió desde sus pies hasta llegar nuevamente a la cabeza. A simple vista parecía un chico normal y sencillo, nada extraño en un niño como él sin embargo; su vestimenta no iba acorde al lugar, hacía tanto frío esa mañana pero él… no llevaba puesto más que una playera negra de manga corta ajustada, cosa que a Sakura le pareció extraña.

Arrugó su frente como queriendo juntar sus cejas, lo miró una vez más y lo recorrió de manera dudosa hasta que... su mirada se detuvo en un solo punto, sus ojos. De inmediato, la expresión en su rostro cambio, había pasado de suspicacia a interrogación.

Aquellos ojos no eran normales, estos ardían en un rojo intenso. Sakura estaba segura que al principio cuando lo miro, sus ojos eran oscuros, tan negros como su mismo cabello pero ahora… eran de otro tono. Parpadeo varias veces pensativa, intentando acoplar las ideas en su cabeza mientras se encaminaba atraída hacía él.

Sus miradas se enlazaron y por un breve instante sintió su cuerpo erizarse, no tenía miedo pero no resistió aquella mirada que le hizo bajar la vista al suelo por dos segundos.

─Sakura ─escuchó su nombre cual si fuera un susurró a sus espaldas.

Tras su nombre, brincó en su lugar, elevando la vista, buscando de inmediato con la mirada a ese chico que ya no estaba.

─Sakura ─repitieron de nuevo y esta vez se escuchó más claro que antes. Alarmada por el susto, giró y se encontró con su abuela─, olvidas tus llaves, hija.

─Gracias ─contestó tomándolas, sintiéndose nerviosa.

─Cariño, ¿pasa algo? ─cuestionó Sumire mirando a su alrededor.

─No, nada ─apenas si contestó en alto─. Regreso luego, no tardo ─le dijo al mismo tiempo en que giraba a sus espaldas.

Guardó sus llaves y caminó a prisa, mirando de reojo a la mudanza en donde sólo se divisaban a los hombres de los camiones trabajar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>!Hola a todos!<br>Espero que esta historia les agrade tanto como a mí  
>y me hagan saber sus opiniones. En verdad me gustaría saber lo que piensan<br>aunque sea del primer capítulo XD._

_Este fanfic (UA) trata sobre la vida de Sakura y su descubrimiento hacia  
>un nuevo mundo con sus vecinos, los Uchiha, quienes<br>pueden ser o no ser lo que ella cree._

_Les deseo bonito día  
><em>_y les agradezco que le den a esta historia la oportunidad  
>de ser comentada.<em>

_ Hasta pronto. Saludos._


	2. Desaparición

**• Desaparición •**

* * *

><p>Extraño, esa era la palabra exacta para describir lo que le ocurrió esa mañana. Sakura hubiera querido olvidarlo pero por alguna razón ese acontecimiento permanecía en su mente en una manera constante, aquellos penetrantes ojos ardían como un fuego intenso que quemaba y era más ardiente que las llamas del mismo infierno, no era un rojo particularmente normal, tenía una tonalidad oscura y brillante como la sangre densa, como el carmín de las rosas puras.<p>

Cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos la imagen de esa mirada se presentaba ante ella, era como si la estuviese viendo de nuevo, era como si aquella mirada la estuviera siguiendo. De pronto, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo palpitar extremadamente sus sensaciones, dejándola paralizada.

─¡Sakura, amiga! ─Ino había llegado en esos momentos con ella y la abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo─. Qué bueno que te animaste a salir… ─le mencionó en tono efusivo pero ella seguía quieta, sumergida quizá dentro de sus propios pensamientos─. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre, estas bien? ─le preguntó preocupada al no verla moverse.

La chica levantó la vista y al darse cuenta de ella regreso en sí, no dijo nada, simplemente la miró a los ojos recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, identificando a Ino quien la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

─¿Qué te sucede? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma ─Sakura parpadeo varias veces y bajo la mirada al suelo luego, contesto un silencioso no─. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas algo, pálida.

─No es nada Ino ─murmuró indiferente, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos, despejando así su mente de aquellas proyecciones─, es sólo que no dormí bien esta mañana. Eso es todo.

─No me digas. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿cierto? ─inquirió Ino con una mueca.

─Sí.

─Amiga, eso ya no es normal. Necesitas ir con un psicólogo o algo así porque...

─La abuela me dijo que querías verme con urgencia, imagino que es por lo de tú cita, ¿no? ─la interrumpió antes de que siguiera con un largo sermón. Su amiga asintió feliz, olvidándose del asunto─. Entonces… supongo que ya tienes planeado que vas a usar.

─Todavía no lo sé. Está cita me tiene tan emocionada que no eh tenido cabeza para pensar. Aún no sé qué ponerme, no sé si ir a comprarme algo. Esperaba a que tú me ayudaras.

─¿Yo? ─soltó una risa irónica─. De todas las personas que pudiste haber elegido para ayudarte, ¿quieres que te ayude yo? Ino, tú más que nadie sabes que soy muy mala para estas cosas además, no sé qué tiene de fascinante tú cita y tampoco entiendo porque te emocionas tanto. Si le gustas estoy segura que con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás bien.

─No seas absurda, Sakura. No sólo se trata de lo que me ponga, se trata de con quien saldré. Estamos hablando de Utakata. De ¡Utakata!

─¿De Utakata? ─Ino entrecerró los ojos en ella, aparentando estar molesta.

─¿Cómo no vas a saber quién es? Sakura, ¡¿acaso estas ciega?! ─la chica elevó los hombros, ignorando ese comentario, Ino suspiro─. No cabe duda de que necesitas ver más a tu alrededor. Utakata, es el chico más apuesto de toda la ciudad, sin mencionar que es uno de los más ricos.

─Si es tan rico como dices, entonces… ¿por qué vive en un pueblo tan horrible como este? ─Ino chasqueo los dientes.

─Querida, a veces los ricos tienen gustos excéntricos, tanto que a veces necesitan cierta clase de privacidad; eso sin mencionar que al menos cada pueblo tiene a su propio galán.

Sakura se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras, "_a veces los ricos tienen gustos excéntricos…"._ Era probable que sus nuevos vecinos fueran algo… extravagantes, las cosas que tenían sin duda eran excesivamente lujosas y por ende costosas así que… la chica supuso que para ser una familia rica esta debería querer tener un poco de privacidad aunque, con una mudanza tan ostentosa no pasarían por desapercibidos en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era Haines.

─Como sea, se nos está haciendo tarde y conociéndote… hay que darnos prisa si es que quieres llegar a tiempo a tú cita.

Durante varias horas Ino le hizo caminar por varias tiendas. Ir de compras con ella era un completo caos y una pérdida total del tiempo, pues Ino era una chica poco decidida que necesitaba de opiniones frecuentes para elegir entre dos piezas que le gustaran.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas extenuantes al fin habían terminado de comprar todo lo que necesitaban.

Sakura no parecía estar aburrida, cansada o conmocionada por todo lo que llevaban al contrario, su semblante era diferente; no estaba poniendo su atención completa. Era cierto que en ocasiones ofrecía sus opiniones con respecto a lo que Ino compraba sin embargo, no estaba siendo realmente ella, es decir, no era la misma chica de las otras veces; estaba tan pensativa que hasta parecía no estar ahí.

─Toma, te traje algo ─le dijo Ino ofreciéndole un café. Las chicas se encontraban a las afueras de una tienda, sentadas en una banca─, el clima de repente ha puesto algo feo ─Ino miró hacia las nubes exhalando vapor por su boca─. Espero que esto no afecte lo de esta noche. Cada día más, dudó que esto sea un invierno, más bien parece una nueva era de hielo ─se quejó calentando sus manos alrededor de su bebida.

─Así parece ─le contestó Sakura metiendo una de sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras que con la otra se llevaba a los labios el café que su amiga le había traído.

─Sakura, ya sé que me lo has dicho muchas veces pero… ¿Segura qué no iras al baile? Todos irán y… ─Sakura volteó a mirarla, observándola con obviedad, Ino suspiro rodando los ojos─. Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo de nuevo aunque… me gustaría ir con mi mejor amiga. Ir con el idiota de mi primo no es algo que me guste mucho.

─¿Ya sabes qué te pondrás? ─cortó el tema.

─Sí. Hace días vi un vestido que me encantó y creo que es el indicado, ¿me acompañas a comprarlo?

─¿Acaso tengo otra opción? ─Ino negó con la cabeza.

Un par de minutos después las chicas ya se encontraban en el lugar donde Ino había visto el vestido que quería comprarse. El próximo fin de semana sería la fiesta de graduación de los preparatorianos del Instituto Haines por lo cual Ino había insistido por semanas para que Sakura cambiara de opinión y fuera pero, su amiga no hacía otra cosa más que negarse.

Dentro de la boutique, como siempre Ino se dirigió al aparador mientras que Sakura se acomodó en un rincón de la tienda observando como su amiga pedía prenda tras prenda, desvistiendo a los maniquíes que quedaban a la intemperie, desnudos. Ella había dicho que ya tenía el vestido perfecto para la ocasión pero cuando se lo mostraron no fue del gusto de esta así que… comenzó a asaltar la tienda.

─¿Y esté, que tal se ve? ─las palabras parecieron hacer eco en los oídos de Sakura, ella yacía inmersa en sus pensamientos los cuales, bloqueaban los sonidos a sus tímpanos─. Tierra llamando a Sakura ─le repitió varias veces.

Sakura miraba a su amiga parada frente a ella moviendo sus labios con las manos en la cintura, luciendo un hermoso vestido largo color violeta que resaltaba muy bien su delgada figura y, con su lindo y sedoso cabello rubio ondulado que caía por la espalda, la cual estaba al descubierto debido al asombroso escote que terminaba al final del corte.

─Oye Sakura, te estoy hablando ─finalmente las palabras atravesaron aquella barrera en sus oídos. La chica parpadeo varias veces antes de poder responder siquiera una palabra─. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás muy rara desde esta mañana. Sé que casi nunca me prestas atención pero hoy… me siento totalmente ignorada.

─Perdón Ino, lo siento ─intentó disculparse por su falta de interés.

─No amiga, no lo sientas. Me preocupas, ¿sabes? ─Sakura se refregó la cara, cansada.

─No me veas así, ¿quieres?

─Pues tú tienes la culpa.

─Lo siento. ¿Qué era lo que me decías? ─Ino desvió el rostro aún lado, respiró profundo y contuvo el aliento.

─Te decía que, ¿cómo me veo? ─le contestó fríamente, regresando la mirada hacia ella.

─Perdón Ino, no te enojes. Es sólo que… te prometo que te pondré más atención. Lo juró ─Sakura forzó sus labios en una media sonrisa─. Te ves linda, me gusta el color y resalta tus ojos aunque… ¿No crees que con esta nueva era de hielo tendrás algo de frío en la espalda?

─¿Tú crees? ─Ino se miró en el espejo, observando su atuendo.

─No sé. Yo solo digo que el clima no es el adecuado para…

─De seguro tendrán algo que quede bien con esto. A mí me gusta y si a ti te gusto… creo que me lo llevaré.

Para cuando salieron de la tienda estaban dispuestas a irse a casa, Ino tenía menos de seis horas para preparar su cita y Sakura tan sólo quería llegar a descansar. Pasar un día con Ino de compras era cansado.

Ambas caminaron hacia el auto y antes de que pudieran siquiera subirse, alguien las llamó.

Ino explayó una enorme sonrisa, saludando desde la puerta de su auto a Naruto, quien se estaba acercando. Sakura miró el brillo en los ojos de su amiga e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

─Dime que no es quien creo que es ─susurró meneando los labios con una expresión desencajada.

─Lo es… ─le respondió de la misma manera en la que Sakura le había hablado.

Está cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y ahí lo vio, a menos de un metro de distancia, rodó los ojos e intentó esconder su fastidio mediante una mirada y una mueca indiferente.

─Creo que no te iras conmigo, ¿verdad? ─Ino sonrió cómplice con Naruto al mismo tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo.

Sakura regresó la vista hacia Ino, pidiendo de manera suplicante que no la dejara a solas con él pero, ya era tarde.

Naruto era una persona realmente linda. Se había enamorado de Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, según él, su primer amor; éste había hecho todo lo posible por ganársela pero al parecer para Sakura, Naruto no era más que un chico odioso que no sabía diferenciar un no de un rotundo no. A decir verdad, Ino no encontraba explicación alguna como para que su amiga rechazara a un joven tan apuesto como él. Era un chico rubio, de ojos azules y de una fisionomía bien definida aunque, su piel era de un moreno claro lo cual no contrastaba con la etnia del lugar sin embargo; era uno de los pocos adolescentes que se cotizaban en el pueblo por su apariencia física y sentimental.

─Bueno, yo los dejó ─Ino partió con un gesto amable sacudiendo su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de Naruto quien le devolvió el saludo─. Diviértete ─le susurró sonrojada a Sakura.

─Esto no se queda así, Ino ─runruneó Sakura, mirándola con desaprobación. Su amiga subió un hombro burlonamente y entre una risa socarrona se marchó dejándola sola con Naruto.

Sakura inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces antes de volver a girarse, no era que Naruto no le agradara, simplemente estaba harta de tener que frecuentar con él, ella no quería enamorarse y tal parecía que Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque el corazón de ella cediera ante todos los hermosos detalles que le hacía y que al parecer funcionaban aunque esta se negara, era por esa razón que ella detestaba pasar tiempo junto a él.

─Que frío hace, ¿no crees? ─le dijo llamando su atención mientras restregaba las palmas de sus manos frente a sus labios, tratando de proveerse de calor con la fricción de estas y el aliento de su boca.

─Si un poco ─contestó ella con poco interés.

─Y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

─Vine con Ino a comprar algunas cosas ─enfatizó el nombre de la rubia, haciéndole saber a Naruto que solo estaba ahí por ella─, pero al parecer acaba de dejarme sola ─terminó su frase en un gesto desabrido.

─Eso veo. Yo andaba por aquí y… sin querer las vi ─se rascó la cabeza sonriéndole con los ojos─. ¿Quieres un café? ─Sakura dudó en aceptar la oferta─. Vamos, yo invito ─insistió este al ver que Sakura no respondía.

─Lo siento Naruto pero es tarde y mi casa está algo lejos.

─Si quieres yo te llevo pero anda, acéptame un café, por favor. Conozco un lugar muy bueno. No te arrepentirás ─la miró de una forma suplicante. Esta torció la boca discretamente.

─De acuerdo, está bien ─le contestó irremediablemente.

De todas maneras, Naruto no conocía el significado de un no y tratar de hacer que comprendiera eso era todo un reto así que… termino aceptando. Hacía algo de frío y otro buen café no le caería nada mal.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería, la chica no pudo evitar observar la acción de la mesera quien se sonrojo al instante, poniéndose terriblemente nerviosa. A Sakura le sorprendió el hecho de que aquella persona se pusiera en tan terribles condiciones, era como si no hubiera visto a un chico apuesto alguna vez en su vida y eso era… realmente patético.

─Y, ¿qué compraron? ─le preguntó Naruto mientras sorbía un poco de su café.

─Cosas de chicas. Ropa y accesorios que ella necesitaba.

─Para la fiesta de graduación, supongo ─la joven asintió─. ¿Vas a ir? ─cuestionó dejando su café aun lado, mirándola con una sonrisa.

─¿Te parece que soy de las que va? ─ella imitó su acción, viéndose totalmente indiferente.

─No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Eres de las que va? ─le preguntó a su vez consiguiendo que Sakura torciera una mueca en sus labios.

─No. No soy de esa clase de chicas que se emociona por algo como eso. Prefiero quedarme en casa, mi hermano aun es pequeño y los abuelos ya son algo grandes como para que lidien con alguien como Itsuki ─le contestó con una soltura que ella misma no se esperaba.

Ella quería sonar arrogante y grosera, quería hacer que Naruto se desesperara y la fuera a dejar pero por alguna razón la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo se sentía bien. No se sentía incómoda y tampoco le desagradaba la presencia de este al contrario, sentía como si aquella compañía fuera bastante grata y es que era obvio, a ella, él le gustaba. Eso no podía negarlo.

─¿Y qué me dices de ti, irás? ─le preguntó sintiéndose curiosa por saber aunque, ya intuía la respuesta. Alguien como Naruto seguramente tendría una larga lista de chicas esperando por él y las cuales no dudarían un segundo en acompañarlo.

─No, no lo creo ─lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

─¿No? Un chico tan apuesto como tú que puede llevar a cualquier chica y que sabe que no le dirán que no, ¿dice qué no irá a su baile de graduación?

─Es que la chica con la cual quiero ir… no irá.

─Oh ya veo, pues en ese caso que tonta. Ella se pierde de salir con alguien como tú.

─Lo mismo pienso aunque, no la culpo. Dice que tiene que cuidar a su hermano porque sus abuelos ya son grandes para ello ─en ese mismo instante Sakura no supo que decir, se había atragantado con su bebida─. Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─le preguntó al notarla tensa y nerviosa.

─Sí ─respondió incómoda en su lugar, tratando de reponerse al saber que Naruto estaba hablando de ella─. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que llegar temprano a casa ─declaró poniéndose de pie exaltada. Ni siquiera espero a terminarse el café, simplemente caminó a toda prisa directo hacia la salida, con el rostro avergonzado.

─¡Oye Sakura, espera…! ─Naruto siguió sus pasos, dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa─. ¡Sakura! ─la alcanzó a la salida, deteniéndola suavemente por un codo─. Lo siento, no era mi intensión… yo solo quería…

─Está bien, no te preocupes.

─Pero es que…

─Descuida. Lamento que no puedas ir al baile por mí culpa.

─Sakura, ese baile no es tan importante. No es algo que desee con todas mis fuerzas aunque… me encantaría ir contigo pero te entiendo, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades además, aunque fuera… no se bailar ─terminó su oración en una risa graciosa, tratando de mejorar el ambiente. Ella lo observó con extrañez.

─¿No sabes bailar? ─cuestionó soltando una risa prolongada, imaginándolo.

Ella podía imaginarse cualquier tipo de defecto en él pero jamás se imaginó que él no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como bailar. ¿Acaso tenía dos pies izquierdos o algo parecido a eso?

─Sonríes ─dijo Naruto sorprendido, admirando la belleza con la cual Sakura sonreía.

─¿Qué?

─Te estas riendo ─Sakura dejo de emitir aquel sonido, dejando paralizados sus labios─, mírate ─murmuró en un tono afable, tomándola por los hombros para girarla hacia el cristal de la cafetería.

Ella se miró en la ventana, en verdad estaba sonriendo. Tenía los músculos faciales comprimidos en una sonrisa tan natural que le pareció extraña. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera ante alguien que no fuera su hermano.

─Estás sonriendo ─volvió a decirle, girándola nuevamente hacia él para admirar aquel rostro que se miraba distinto. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Naruto la veía sonreír─. Me da tanto gusto ─saltó a abrazarla, apresándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Desde que los padres de Sakura fallecieron ella no había vuelto a sonreír y, tanto Naruto como Ino habían perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver de esa manera porque cuando ellos eran niños y jugaban cada vez que ella venía de vacaciones… Sakura era una niña muy alegre que emanaba carisma a todos los que la conocían pero, desde aquel día todo cambió. Su vida se tornó gris y dejo de sonreír alejando a todos no obstante; las pocas personas que permanecieron a su lado intentaron recuperarla pero fue en vano, Sakura no volvió a ser la misma de antes, mucho menos lo fue cuando se mudó a Haines a vivir.

─Naruto… ─intentó separarse de él aunque, aquel abrazo se sentía tan bien que no quería alejarse.

Sakura extrañaba el calor de un abrazo diferente al de sus abuelos, al de su hermano, al de Ino. Ella extrañaba los brazos de Naruto. Se sentía bien recibir ese abrazo tan confortante que no se dio cuenta en que momento también lo abrazó.

─Sakura ─murmuró él en un tono prolongado y sublime, sin soltarla.

─Naruto ─gimió su nombre en un susurró─, por favor. Suéltame ─sus palabras no concordaban con lo que ella realmente quería. El chico la retiró, alejándola un poco para admirarla.

La miró dulcemente, sin quitar sus manos de ella.

─Me da gusto que hayas vuelto.

De pronto, aquellas palabras detonaron como una bomba nuclear dentro de su cabeza. ¿A qué se refería Naruto con que ella había vuelto? ¡No! Ella no había vuelto. Anonadada por las palabras, giró su vista hacia el cristal, observándose nuevamente, se veía diferente pero seguía siendo ella, Sakura Haruno, la responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

─¡Por favor, no! ─regresó sus ojos a Naruto, molesta─. No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no eh vuelto y no volveré jamás. La Sakura que tú conociste se fue, ¡¿entendiste?! ─la miró en silencio─. ¡Entiendes!

─Entiendo ─fue lo único que dijo, no quería hacerla enojar aún más, ya bastante molesta se veía─. Vamos, te llevo a casa ─enunció segundos luego, Sakura dudó pero finalmente accedió.

El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las montañas y faltaba muy poco para que la noche reclamara su lugar.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del auto, Sakura pasó a ser la misma de siempre, indiferente y silenciosa. Miraba a través de la ventana, recargada sobre su brazo, ignorando por completo a su amigo que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

En algunas ocasiones Naruto estuvo tentado a dirigirle la palabra pero, sabía que hacerlo sería en vano, ella no respondería a nada.

Había veces en las que él ya no podía con aquella actitud, él trataba de hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a su vieja amiga. Al menos eso era lo que él quería en estos momentos. No le importaba cuantas veces fuera rechazado al intentar ser algo más pues lo único ahora le importaba era ver a Sakura como antes, feliz.

─Llegamos ─murmuró apagando el motor luego, se giró a observarla, ella seguía recargada en la puerta─. ¿Sakura? ─colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de esta. Su cuerpo reacciono aquel contacto tan repentino, lo que provoco que brincara en su asiento. Naruto no quería asustarla pero la conmoción hizo que retirará su mano, apretándola en un puño que escondió detrás de varios movimientos─. Ya llegamos.

Sakura dejo de mirarlo y bajo del auto, en silencio; estaba pensativa eso era verdad. Se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo que le había sucedido hace un momento, sonreír no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, no al menos ante alguien que no fuera su familia. Le molestaba la ironía de ser feliz sin sus padres, de seguir con su vida ignorando que Kizashi y Mebuki ya no existían y eso era… Ella no podía ser feliz porque si lo era, sería como si ella hubiera enterrado la memoria de sus padres en el pasado, dejándolos en el olvido y eso era algo que ella no quería. Estar sumergida en la tristeza y la soledad era la forma de representar su luto ante ellos. De recordarlos para siempre.

─Sakura… ─Naruto la siguió hasta el umbral de su casa, ella estaba de espaldas a él introduciendo la llave en la puerta─, sé cómo te sientes y lo que tus padres representaban para ti pero, debes aprender a superarlo, debes entender que la vida sigue y que si estás viva es por algo. Yo más que nadie puedo entenderte, yo también perdí a mis padres y aun así… pienso en ellos todos los días. Sé que ellos no estarían para nada contentos con verme deprimido y estoy seguro de que ellos desearían que yo continuara viviendo… recordándolos con lo mejor de nuestros días.

La chica quedó estática ante esas palabras, sintiendo como un fuerte nudo en su garganta se atoraba. Mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo en que comprimía sus ojos cristalizados.

Naruto suspiró detrás de ella, bajando la mirada, representando un aura compungida.

─Sé que no es fácil pero… estoy seguro de que tus padres serían felices si dejaras aún lado el luto y te dedicarás a ser lo que eras antes. Extraño a la Sakura que venía de vacaciones, la que siempre sonreía, la que era mi amiga, la que iba a ser…

Sakura giró lento sobre su lugar, mirando con ojos vidriosos a Naruto. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, recordar su pérdida le afectaba de sobremanera, por su culpa, no solo sus padres habían fallecido aquel día.

Él chico se acercó y estiró su mano hacia el rostro de ella, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

─Pronto lo superaras. Sé que así será ─ella sintió aquel contacto tan reconfortante que en sí se dejó envolver ante ese tacto, tomó aquella mano y se aferró a ese roce.

─Yo… ─susurró lentamente─, no sé si pueda. Aún me…

─No hay prisa y, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada. Tú sabes qué siempre contarás conmigo. Siempre y cuando no me rechaces ─articuló en tono de broma, haciendo que Sakura riera deliberadamente─. Ves que si puedes. Ya verás que poco a poco regresarás ─le dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla.

Inmediatamente se apartó de esos labios, conmocionada, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de él quien simplemente se limitó a mirarla con ternura.

─Es tarde, tengo que irme ─Sakura no respondió─. Por cierto, si cambias de opinión… espero verte el próximo sábado.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de salir de sus pensamientos, aquel beso la había impresionado pero irónicamente fue algo que le gusto. De pronto, como si algo la hubiera hecho volver en sí, reaccionó, reparando en las últimas palabras de su amigo.

¿Qué le habría querido decir con que si cambiaba de opinión?

Enarco sus cejas y levantó la vista dispuesta a preguntarle. Si se refería a lo del baile, no… definitivamente ella no iría y eso era seguro. Ella sí sabía decir no.

Pero, cuando buscó a Naruto, este… ya se había ido en su auto.

Entrecerró los ojos meneando la cabeza mientras lo veía desaparecer en la avenida, torció nuevamente un gesto molesto y un fuerte escalofrío la hizo vibrar.

Esa sensación había sido tan parecida a la de esta mañana que se sintió colapsar. Los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado con el simple hecho de sentirse observada, miró a todos sus lados en una búsqueda constante de aquello que fuera que la estuviera perturbando pero, no había nada. Estaba ella sola, parada en la acera, con esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Respiró profundo y contuvo su aliento, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, talvez solo eran ideas suyas o talvez aquel beso le había provocado un gran defecto en su cabeza así que… prescindió de aquello, dispuesta a entrar a su casa pero, nuevamente esa sensación escalofriante apareció.

Regresó su vista a sus espaldas, observando la calle desolada. No había nada raro en ella a excepción de esa casa que tenía frente a sí. Enarcó sus cejas y se encaminó hacia esa residencia, observando algo extraño en uno de sus ventanales, ahí… en lo alto, alguien la observaba y, cuando reparó su vista en él, la cortina se cerró.


	3. Los Hatake

**• Los Hatake •**

* * *

><p>Los tenues rayos de sol que había esa clara mañana comenzaban a iluminar su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que la luz se proyectaba de una manera fina y delicada a través de sus ojos, conduciéndolos a un plácido sueño que no había tenido en varias semanas. Se removió en su cama, acariciando el colchón mientras se estiraba, sintiendo el calor del día. Estaba más que complacida por ese fenómeno natural que se sentía tan exquisito, no quería despertar, quería quedarse ahí, recostada, sintiendo una y mil sensaciones placenteras. Fue entonces que… abrió los ojos de golpe, no estaba alterada, tampoco respiraba de una manera jadeante, simplemente estaba quieta, observando la claridad del alba.<p>

Por unos momentos quedo inmóvil en su cama, conmocionada. Estaba asimilando la hora, su estado, sus emociones. Se encontraba tranquila, su respiración era normal y su pulso no estaba acelerado, lo cual era extraño porque generalmente desde hace un par de semanas que despertaba a mitad de la madrugada entre pesadillas y recuerdos que la hacían gritar pero hoy… hoy había despertado en un ambiente apacible. Le era difícil creer que no hubiera despertado como apenas ayer lo había hecho.

A pesar de todo eso, Sakura se sentía de un buen humor, pensó que quizá su estado antipático se debía a que por semanas no había dormido tan bien como lo había hecho aunque, ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que lo había generado? ¿Qué cosa había hecho el día anterior como para que esta noche no tuviera pesadillas? En realidad no lo sabía, había salido con Ino de compras y había visto a Naruto, no era algo diferente de lo que en ocasiones hacía a no ser por… el beso.

¡No! ¡Eso no!

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente alejando esos vagos pensamientos de su mente, sintiendo como sus frías mejillas ardían ante tal recuerdo. Trató de reponerse a sí misma, olvidando el asunto; necesitaba controlar sus ánimos, ella no quería pensar en ello. Aquel beso aunque le hubiera gustado no era algo que ella hubiese deseado, no quería lastimar a nadie y tampoco quería salir herida además, no debía permitirse sentir algo por nadie, mucho menos por Naruto ya que él era un viejo amigo y si algo tenía en claro era que las relaciones entre amigos jamás funcionaban.

Giro en su cama quedando de lado, observando hacia la ventana, pensando en algo más que hubiera hecho de ayer… diferente al de los demás. Hizo memoria, enumerando todos sus movimientos los cuales, de manera inesperada la llevaron a sus nuevos vecinos, sobre todo a la imagen de aquel chico misterioso que había visto por la mañana y que sin razón aparente, había desaparecido en medio de la nada y que más tarde la observaba de manera sospechosa a través de su ventana.

Enarcó sus cejas, sintiéndose confundida.

Rodó los ojos pensativa sintiendo como al mismo tiempo una ligera curiosidad la invadía, estaba inquieta por espiar a sus vecinos, los cuales para ella… ya eran más que extraños.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su balcón. La casa de enfrente estaba en una total y completa calma, no había ningún movimiento que indicará que sus vecinos aún estaban acomodando sus cosas lo cual era raro porque con todo el ajetreo de ayer era probable que aún siguieran organizándolo todo pero, en vez de ello, no había nada al contrario, parecía que ya todo estaba en su lugar. Posiblemente durante la noche terminaron ya que lo poco que se podía visualizar en aquella casa a través de sus enormes ventanales estaba perfectamente acomodado.

Sakura buscó con la mirada algo, a alguien pero no pudo ver nada; era como si la casa estuviese sola, vacía. Elevó los hombros y expresó un gesto indiferente, girando a sus espaldas, ignorándolo todo.

Suspiró cansada pero feliz. Al menos agradecía estar de buen humor.

─Buenos días, hija ─la saludo Sumire al escucharla bajar por las escaleras, esta estaba parada frente a la estufa, terminando de preparar el desayuno.

─Huele muy bien ─le dijo Sakura acercándose a la cafetera.

Su abuela la miro de reojo, observando aquel nuevo semblante en su nieta, lo cual le pareció extraño pero a su vez condescendiente.

─Parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor, mi amor. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

─A nada en especial. Creo que simplemente es porque anoche pude dormir tan bien como una roca ─se sentó a la mesa mientras se estiraba completamente en la silla─. ¿Dónde está el abuelo? ¿Y mi hermano?

─Tu abuelo e Itsuki salieron desde muy temprano, fueron a ver los animales de los Hatake. Creo que hubo un incidente con los caballos.

─¿Un incidente, tan temprano?

─Me parece que algo sucedió en la madrugada con sus animales, no me supo explicar muy bien tu abuelo y tampoco le entendí del todo a ese muchacho… ─Sakura suspiró rotando los ojos.

─¿Kakashi estuvo aquí?

─Vino por ellos más temprano. Se los llevó en su camioneta. Parecía llevar prisa.

─Entonces, supongo que tendré que ir por ellos más tarde, ¿no? ─Sumire asintió.

A Sakura no le pareció la idea de ir por ellos, no le gustaba ir al rancho de los Hatake, encontraba ese lugar aburrido y mal oliente además de que cada vez que iba tenía que soportar la mirada indiferente y arrogante de Kakashi que la veía cual si la despreciara con los ojos, esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa persona y ese lugar.

─Pues ya que…. ─bufó levantándose de la mesa minutos después─. Me voy a mi habitación y si llama Ino… abuela por favor dile que no estoy ─Sumire la observo dudosa─. No tengo ganas de salir con ella, me hablara de su cita todo el día y la verdad no quiero escucharla.

Sakura subió nuevamente a su habitación y se recostó en la cama con los audífonos puestos mientras encendía su laptop. Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte de un tono naranja, Sumire le pidió de favor a Sakura que fuera por su nieto y su esposo ya que no se habían reportado durante todo el día. La chica apenas si había notado la hora en su reloj, cuando ella se sumergía en su mundo perdía la noción del tiempo, le era difícil salir de ahí sobre todo si se concentraba en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Tomo las llaves del auto y salió rumbo al rancho vecino en una camioneta negra, no sin antes primero detenerse por unos momentos a divisar la casa de enfrente que a estas horas del día parecía tener un poco de movimiento, pues se figuraban algunas sombras moverse a través de las cortinas.

─No tardes, se está haciendo noche y el clima está empeorando.

─No te preocupes abuela, traeré a esos dos lo más pronto posible. Cualquier cosa yo te llamo ─le dijo lanzándole un beso al aire.

Para llegar con los Hatake tenía que atravesar un largo sendero que era custodiado por enormes pinos y grandes árboles que estaban plantados a la orilla del lago que en estos tiempos en algunos días estaba congelado, para ser Haines un gran bosque y un lugar apartado de la civilización citadina era un lugar muy hermoso donde se podían tener toda clases de actividades como la caza y la pesca, lo cual a Sakura no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto.

Unos quince minutos después ya casi estaba cerca de llegar, frente a ella se divisaba la monumental casona de los Hatake que lucía poderosa. Aquellos hombres eran una de las pocas familias que eran ricos ya que poseían enormes hectáreas de terreno en lo profundo del bosque, eso sin mencionar la cantidad de animales que tenían, básicamente ellos eran productores que suministraban al pueblo de tantas cosas como trabajo y perecederos que llevaban y vendían tanto al pueblo como a la misma ciudad.

Sakura inhaló profundo, llevando más oxígeno a sus pulmones, conteniendo la sensación nerviosa que sentía en sus manos. Mientras se iba acercando murmuraba cosas, deseaba por dentro no encontrarse con Kakashi.

Para cuando finalmente estaciono, lo hizo frente a aquella casa, era sorprendente ver como algo hecho de simple madera podía ser algo tan colosal y maravilloso, situado en medio del bosque, en un espacio tan pequeño como lo era el lugar donde ahora ella vivía. Bajo del auto y se acercó con pasos cautelosos, observando sólo con sus ojos a todos sus lados sin mover la cabeza, no quería ser obvia al aparentar a quien estaba buscando.

La entrada principal tenía unas escaleras de madera que llegaban hasta la puerta. Se acercó para tocar, contuvo el aliento y cerró su mano en un pequeño puño que chocó contra la nada, pasando de largo; alguien había abierto la puerta en ese instante. Pudo imaginarse al mayordomo, a la ama de llaves, a una sirvienta, a un empleado incluso, a su abuelo mismo saliendo en esos momentos pero no fue sino más que él, aquel hombre que Sakura odiaba y no quería ver.

Su estómago se apretó fuerte, conteniendo en el la ira inmediata al verlo parado frente a ella. Trato de parecer normal, seria e indiferente como siempre pero, eso no ayudaba demasiado, no frente a alguien como Kakashi que era una persona totalmente fría y arrogante, de personalidad libidinosa y engreída así como misteriosa.

Sus miradas pronto se encontraron, retándose a no dejar de mirarse, ninguno de los dos cedía, ni siquiera parpadeaban, era una lucha a muerte, una lucha en donde ninguno de los dos se rendía. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba el otro aunque, a Kakashi le gustaba Sakura sin embargo; tenía ciertas limitaciones por ser mucho mayor que ella y en cuanto a Sakura, ella detestaba a Kakashi por ser tan… Kakashi.

Él era un chico de casi veintiséis años de edad, de piel blanca igual que el resto de la población aunque, su apariencia era de cierta forma rebelde, su cabello plateado era largo, peinado en picos sueltos, alborotados, generalmente siempre usaba ropa oscura y entallada. En sus tiempos, él había sido otro de los pocos chicos codiciados en el pueblo y, quien no querría tener a su lado a un hombre tan jovial como él de ojos negros aunque, aquellos tiempos ya habían pasado, Kakashi ya no era el mismo chico elogiado por las mujeres más jóvenes debido a la cicatriz que le atravesaba desde el parpado hasta la mitad de su pómulo izquierdo, la cual ocultaba detrás de una máscara negra que cubría desde el puente de su nariz hasta cubrirle el cuello por completo, dejando visible solo la parte superior de su cara, sus ojos y su frente.

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron de su confrontación visual fueron extenuantes, Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza negándose a parpadear, obligándose a sí misma a no retirarse, a parecer amenazante frente a él a quien no le costaba nada hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Este gimió ladinamente dibujando una sonrisa torcida al observar el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la chica por parecer alguien que no era, lo cual a ella le molesto, entrecerró sus ojos en él y lo miró deformando su rostro en un gesto de fastidio y confusión. Él simplemente alejo la mirada de manera inexpresiva.

─Eres un imbécil, por eso te odio ─masculló en un susurro molesto, sin desviar sus ojos de él quien permanecía parado bajo el marco de su puerta con un porte serio y preponderante. Y aunque Kakashi no consiguió escuchar esas palabras al menos sí pudo leerlas en los labios de ella.

Pronto, Kakashi se recargó en el marco cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando pacientemente a que ella hablara, quería escucharla aunque, en realidad él ya sabía a qué había venido así que… la miro con obviedad.

─¿Dónde está mi abuelo? ─le preguntó de la manera más grosera y firme que pudo encontrar rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.

Silencio que se quedó en eso, silencio.

El que no le respondiera la hizo enojar todavía más, apretó sus puños enfrascada en una sola idea. Le irritaba de sobremanera contenerse. Aquel hombre sí que sabía cómo arreglárselas para hacerla enojar sin mencionar una sola palabra.

La chica estaba a punto de soltar su golpe cuando de repente la tierna voz de su abuelo resonó a las espaldas de Kakashi. Fue así, como ambos chicos posaron su mirada en Hiroshi.

─Abuelo ─mencionó cambiando su tono de voz y su gesto también, tenía que fingir una sonrisa para que Hiroshi no notara la situación por la cual ella estaba pasando.

─¡Hermanita! ─Itsuki corrió de manera inesperada hacia ella, aferrándose a sus piernas de una manera dulce.

─Hola pequeño ─murmuró acariciando su cabeza.

─¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a ver a Kakashi? ─ella volteó a mirar a Kakashi, quien desvió el rostro hacia otro lado.

─No, no vine a verlo. Vine por ustedes ─le respondió en un tono seco pero delicado─. ¿Por qué crees que vine a verlo? ─le preguntó al mismo tiempo en que regresaba su mirada a Itsuki.

─Porque tú y el son novios ─le contestó con inocencia.

Sakura no supo qué decir.

Aquello la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, sus ojos repentinamente viajaron hacia todos lados posicionándose de Itsuki a su abuelo y de este hacía Kakashi. De inmediato, muchas ideas en su cabeza comenzaron a florecer, quiso lanzarse como una fiera a golpearlo pero pensó que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo además, no quería quedar frente a su abuelo como una loca, ya bastante tenía con haber quedado mal ante él. Técnicamente contó hasta diez hasta que se tranquilizó, necesitaba explicarle a su hermano que esa información era incorrecta.

Resopló con moderación y bajo hasta quedar a su altura.

─Hermanito, Kakashi y yo no somos novios.

─Pero el siempre habla mucho de ti, dice que eres muy bonita.

─Pero eso no significa que él y yo salgamos juntos, Kakashi… ─lo miró de reojo─, él es el hijo de un cliente del abuelo, un vecino nada más, y lo que te haya dicho… en realidad no tiene importancia.

─Pero…

─Pero ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos. La abuela está muy preocupada por ustedes. Ya se han tardado demasiado.

─Lo lamento, hija. Se nos fue el día ─irrumpió Hiroshi.

─Lo sé abuelo. Es por eso que la abuela me envió por ustedes.

─Aún tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo irme todavía.

─Entiendo ─le dijo poniéndose de pie─. Le diré a la abuela que estas bien y que llegarás más tarde.

─Gracias.

─Itsuki, tenemos que irnos. Es tarde y el abuelo aún tiene que trabajar.

─Pero no quiero irme. Me eh divertido mucho ayudando al abuelo y a Kakashi…

─Itsuki, la abuela está preocupada por ti, tenemos que irnos.

─Pero…

─Lo siento. Vamos anda ─el pequeño puso cara de tristeza. Sakura por un momento se sintió mal pero no tenía otra opción─. Le diré a la abuela que alguien de aquí te llevara a casa ─le dijo a Hiroshi mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano─. Nos vemos más tarde ─le dedicó una media sonrisa, dando media vuelta en dirección a la camioneta.

Sakura ni siquiera se limitó a despedirse de Kakashi quien aún se encontraba parado bajo el umbral, tan sólo lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando pasó junto a él, acortó su respiración, sintiéndose aliviada una vez llego a su auto, agradeciendo que finalmente fuera a irse de ese lugar. Estaba feliz de llevarse a su hermano y de no tener la obligación de regresar. No tenía que preocuparse por Hiroshi ya que de seguro él encontraría alguien quien lo llevara a casa. En el peor de los casos podría ser Kakashi quien lo haría pero igual que las otras veces… ella no estaría presente.

Acomodó a su hermano en el asiento de copiloto y ajusto su cinturón observando como este sacudía su mano una y otra vez en el aire, ella pensó que quizá se estaba despidiendo del abuelo pero cuando levanto la vista y viró hacia sus espaldas pudo notar de quien se despedía. Sakura frunció el rostro, desviándolo inmediatamente, su pequeño hermano se estaba despidiendo de Kakashi, quien mantenía en su cara una sonrisa mediocre que apenas si se distinguía a través de la tela.

─Itsuki, mete la mano ─le ordenó en tono agrió pero esté la ignoro.

En ese momento, Sakura alcanzó a escuchar a Kakashi despedirse y eso sin duda fue algo que le sorprendió, no esperaba que su voz fuera tan suave y tranquila, no se comparaba en nada a la voz temeraria que escuchaba cuando descolgaba el teléfono de casa y lo llegaba a oír a través de la línea. Aquella voz había sonado completamente diferente.

Lo miró una vez más, este de igual manera la observó bajando la mano, volviéndola a cruzar sobre su pecho retomando la postura anterior.

Por unos momentos, ambos enlazaron sus miradas retándose nuevamente y ahora, fue ella quien apartó la vista con arrogancia, le irritaba esa presencia. Bufó molesta y cerró de un portazo luego, rondo la camioneta hasta llegar a su asiento, encendió el motor y aceleró a todo lo que daba, dejando un rastro de polvo en su camino.


	4. Incidentes

**• I****ncidentes •**

* * *

><p>─¿Qué es eso? ─le preguntó a su hermano mientras viajaban.<p>

A Sakura le había dado curiosidad saber qué era eso con lo que su hermano tanto jugaba. Al principio pensó que se trataba de cualquier objeto extraño que pudo haber encontrado en aquel lugar o posiblemente podría tratarse de un utensilio veterinario del abuelo que Itsuki había sacado del maletín médico pero luego, después de tanto analizarlo y pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que no se trataba de nada de lo que ella había imaginado sobre todo porque de vez en cuando el pequeño hacía extraños sonidos con la boca.

─Es un carrito ─le respondió emocionado.

─¿Un carrito? ─enarcó una ceja─. Pero si a ti ni te gustan esas cosas.

─Pero este sí ─se lo enseño sacudiéndolo frente a sus ojos.

Era un pequeño carro de madera que parecía recién tallado, no estaba barnizado, mucho menos tenía la clásica cobertura de pintura lisa; simplemente era un insignificante pero detallado juguete de tablón.

─¿De dónde lo sacaste?

─Me lo regalo Kakashi. Tiene muchas cosas en su casa ─contestó de manera divertida, enfatizando la palabra muchas y haciendo algunos ademanes con sus manos.

─Kakashi ─repitió en un tono interrogante─. Debí suponerlo. ¿Y por qué te lo dio?

─Porque es mi amigo ─le dijo feliz.

Escuchar la palabra amigo de la boca de su hermano le hizo volver a quitar la vista del camino. Lo miró dubitativa. Itsuki no podía ser amigo de Kakashi. ¿Cómo podía serlo? No, eso no. No iba a permitirlo.

─¿Dijiste qué Kakashi es tu amigo?

─Sí.

─¡Pues no! ─le respondió enojada. Itsuki detuvo su juego borrando la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, ahora estaba asustado, era la primera vez que su hermana le gritaba de esa manera─. No voy a dejarte que seas amigo de un chico tan molesto como él. ¡Kakashi no puede ser tu amigo!

─¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué no?

─Porque no y punto.

─¿Por qué? El no me a hecho nada además me cae muy bien y…

─Itsuki, escucha… Kakashi no es de confianza.

─¡No es cierto!

─¡Claro que sí!

─Sólo lo dices porque no quieres que este conmigo.

─No, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque él no es una buena persona y… ─se detuvo para girar en la esquina aunque más que hacerlo por ello lo hizo para cortar la conversación─. Y mañana mismo le regresas ese estúpido juguete.

─¡No! ─gritó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos mientras observaba a su hermana con odio.

─Itsuki, por favor. No me veas así, es por tu bien. Mañana mismo regresaras ese juguete y se acabó.

─¡No!

─¡Sí!

─¡Que no!

Sakura y su hermano estaban tan enfrascados en una pelea sin sentido, ella estaba aferrada a algo que Itsuki no entendía, era un niño pequeño que estaba haciendo un berrinche por algo que era justo. El carro era de él y se lo habían regalado, cosa que a Sakura no le había gustado.

La camioneta llevaba una velocidad considerable pero cuando comenzaron a discutir inconscientemente ella piso el acelerador un poco más, aumentando la velocidad. No estaba concentrada en la calle y sus ojos no estaban mirando del todo el camino.

Estaba enojada, quería ganar una tonta discusión pero estaba perdiendo. Le dolía la manera en que el pequeño la miraba y le gritaba desesperando en medio de lágrimas amargas mientras la insultaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco profundo y se apretó duro al escuchar todas esas palabras, jamás imagino que Itsuki conociera ese tipo de vocabulario, lo cual la hirió. Tuvo ganas de llorar al ver aquel rostro tan dulce y feliz transformado en algo despiadado; esa mirada le mortificaba y la hacía enojar consigo misma.

Estaban a solo un par de cuadras de llegar a casa, para ese entonces ya había oscurecido y aunque las calles eran poco alumbradas la chica seguía sin mirar el camino.

Enojada, adolorida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura regreso con furia la vista y como si fuera una reacción espontánea tuvo que presionar el freno a fondo quemando así sus llantas, derrapando en la calle y zigzagueando hasta detenerse bruscamente contra la acera consiguiendo que Itsuki casi se saliera del cinturón y se estampara contra el parabrisas.

El ruido del clac son cuando ella se golpeó la frente la hizo desorientarse, aturdida y con un sonido constante en sus oídos logró estirarse y alcanzar a su hermano que yacía pasmado en su asiento, tan pálido que apenas si se podían distinguir sus labios.

─Itsuki, ¿estás bien? ─le preguntó con voz apabullada mientras lo tocaba suavemente por todos lados─. ¿Itsuki? ─repitió varias veces al mismo tiempo en que aflojaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras hacía esto trataba de acomodar sus ideas sin embargo, el zumbido en sus oídos continuaba distorsionando su realidad, haciéndole imposible concentrarse del todo en sus acciones.

Algunas imágenes atravesaron sus ojos como si fueran diapositivas, en ellas había visto a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre parado a media calle, tal vez cruzando o tal vez solo estaba parado tratando de suicidarse aunque, lo último era poco probable.

Eso era lo que ella había visto antes de accionar el freno y estrellarse contra la banqueta.

─Itsuki… ─articuló una vez más sintiéndose impotente, frustrada, con miedo.

Desató el cinturón de seguridad y en una acción repentina lo sacudió tratando de traerlo de vuelta, este salió de su estado de shock y lanzó un suspiro profundo, miró a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente en medio de un llanto desgarrador que fue compartido por ella; sus lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas sintiendo la manera despiadada y cruel de estas, haciéndole recordar el día del accidente.

Apretó sus ojos y alejó de ellos esos recuerdos. No era sano para ella continuar de esa manera, tenía que salir a delante por ella misma y por su hermano.

─¿Estás bien? ─lo alejó para observarlo.

Sakura lo recorrió con la mirada y con sus manos, buscando indicios negativos en aquel cuerpo tan endeble. Itsuki asintió entre sollozos y ella lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como una fina línea de sangre caliente resbalaba por su rostro; conmocionada por aquel hecho limpio la sangre con el dorso de su mano, no era mucha pero si no hacía nada por detenerla dejaría rastros de algo de lo que su abuela no tenía por qué enterarse.

Buscó con la mirada pero no había nada a la vista para limpiarse, chasqueó los dientes y bufó más que enojada sin dejar de abrazar a Itsuki. Revisó una vez más y como pudo se estiró buscando detrás de los asientos sin tener suerte; estaba desesperada aunque, intentaba mantener la calma y el control de sí misma.

─Ten, toma esto.

De pronto, una voz gangosa proveniente de la ventanilla la hizo saltar en su lugar, inmediatamente giro a sus espaldas de manera brusca, lastimándose el cuello.

Afuera estaba parado un chico con la mano estirada hacia el interior de la camioneta ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Era su nuevo vecino el cual parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la respiración.

Ella no lo entendió en ese momento, aquel muchacho se parecía tanto a la imagen que había visto momentos antes parado en medio de la calle.

─Tómalo, estas sangrando ─volvió a ofrecer haciendo un ademán, señalando su propia frente e indicándole a Sakura que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Esta miró el pañuelo en la mano del sujeto quien ponía una distancia prudente entre el auto, ella y el lienzo. Luego, se tocó la cara. Con el impacto del choque su frente se había abierto cuando se golpeó contra el volante.

─Gracias ─le dijo algo dudosa. Tomo el pañuelo y lo colocó contra su frente, presionando.

─No me agradezcas ─el chico trato de hablar con nitidez. Se notaba que le costaba hablar, aun así, su fluidez era exquisita─, aunque… si valoras tu vida deberías usar el cinturón ─la voz con la que le había hablado había sido fría y seca, tan temeraria que sus ojos parecían hacer juego con sus palabras.

─Esto no hubiera pasado si un idiota como tú no hubiera estado parado a media calle. ¿Qué era lo que intentabas? ─le preguntó con fuerza, siendo directa.

Ella sabía lo que había visto y estaba segura de ello aunque... no lo entendía.

─Hmp ─gimió el chico en un simple monosílabo arrogante, el cual sonó de la misma manera que las palabras anteriores.

Sakura lo miro dar media vuelta mientras sus ojos se encendían, coloreándose de un rojo intenso, escondiéndose entre las iris y las pupilas hasta perderse en una concentración aguda de color que aparentaba la imagen de ser un denso coagulo de sangre, rojo y oscuro. Arrugo su frente confundida, sintiendo una ligera sensación de escalofrío que la recorrió cual si fuera una chispa. Aquel tono había sido el mismo que le había visto la primera vez que lo vio parado en la acera, el día de la mudanza.

─¡Oye…! ─le gritó alarmada, dejando con cuidado a su hermano en el asiento─. ¡Oye tú, espera! ─con movimientos torpes consiguió bajarse de la camioneta pero cuando salió de ella el chico ya no estaba. Lo buscó varias veces con la mirada, recorriendo todos sus lados pero… estaba sola, era solo ella y su alma─. Genial ─susurró parada en medio de la carretera, encolerizada y asustada mientras apretaba en su puño la única seña de lo ocurrido.

Regresó de nuevo a la camioneta y se dejó caer a un lado de esta, recargando su espalda, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y lo admiro, contemplando cada una de sus estrellas. Suspiró lento y pensó... había muchas cosas que la confundían dentro de su mente, tenía imágenes sin sentido y nada de lo que pensará tenía lógica. Su visión, su vecino y el… choque.

Respiró tranquila, necesitaba mantenerse calmada, tenía que pensar minuciosamente en lo que había visto para así acomodar esas piezas del rompecabezas que no cuadraban.

Se llevó una vez más el pañuelo a la cabeza, sintiendo poco a poco el ardor de su herida; se limpió y luego de un rato bajo la vista, concentrándose en su sangre que yacía marcada en la tela.

Mordió su labio inferior y... la voz compungida de su hermano llamó su atención. Viró hacia el espejo y lo miró por este, Itsuki se miraba asustado así que le sonrió para calmarlo.

Una vez que lo logro se paró frente al auto y revisó el golpe. El daño no era para tanto, solo habían sido algunos cuantos rasguños en la pintura oxidada de la facia. Había derrapado en la calle y había dejado rastros significativos de una buena sacudida por haberse subido a la banqueta; nada de qué preocuparse o que reparar aunque, sabía que el abuelo se daría cuenta de ello, eso sin mencionar que la abuela la cuestionaría por la herida en su cabeza.

Se miró en el espejo y reviso su frente, era una herida superficial la cual no requería de puntadas aunque, el hilo de sangre que había cruzado por su rostro había sido exagerado.

Torció su gesto en una mueca y subió nuevamente al auto, miró a su hermano y le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo acomodaba en su lugar, sintiendo como el mareo y el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer.

─¿Ya estás mejor? ─le preguntó una vez se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, este asintió con ojos serenos─. De acuerdo, entonces… vayámonos.


	5. Visitas

**• Visitas •**

* * *

><p>Para cuando llego a casa se encontró con la visita de Ino quien la esperaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal, su amiga se veía triste, tenía una cara brumosa, parecía haber llorado durante horas aunque aparentaba tener en su rostro una sonrisa la cual evidentemente era fingida, esta, al ver llegar a Sakura se puso en pie y camino hacía la camioneta saludando desde la distancia.<p>

─Por favor Itsuki, te suplico… ─cerró los ojos rogando dentro del auto─, te imploró que no vayas a decirle nada a la abuela ─lo miró preocupada al mismo tiempo en que le reiteraba guardar silencio─. Ella se asustaría muchísimo si se enterara. No queremos darle problemas, ¿verdad? ─Itsuki asintió en silencio y aunque aún era muy pequeño comprendió la preocupación de su hermana─. Muy bien, ahora vayamos a dentro ─terminó besando su frente.

Sakura rodo el auto para ayudar a su hermano a bajar con cuidado no sin antes observarlo una vez más para eliminar todos los indicios que pudieran alterar a Sumire. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había nada sospechoso en él lo bajó y acto seguido este corrió directo hacia el interior de la casa. Cerró los ojos temerosa de que su abuela pudiera sospechar algo, en realidad deseaba que no la cuestionara, ya bastante culpable se sentía por haberse estrellado hace un momento.

─¿Y ahora, qué le pasa? ─le preguntó su amiga a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ella señalando al pequeño de tras de su espalda que paso por su lado sin hacerle ningún caso. Generalmente el niño siempre molestaba a Ino por cualquier cosa.

─Y yo que sé ─le respondió en un resoplido elevando los hombros, Ino frunció el rostro mientras veía desaparecer a Itsuki dentro de la casa.

─Ni siquiera notó que yo estaba aquí, pareciera como si… ─cortó su frase cuando regreso su mirada hacia su amiga observando asustada la frente de esta─. ¡Sakura pero, ¿qué te paso?! ─corrió a su lado.

─Nada...

─¡Pero como que nada! Sakura, puedo ver lo blanco de tu hueso.

─No exageres Ino y baja la voz que la abuela te puede escuchar.

─Pero es que…

─Que bajes la voz ─la calló con una voz represiva─, ya te dije que nada. Fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero estoy bien ─Ino la miro dudosa, Sakura rodo los ojos ahogando un suspiro.

Cuando Ino tenía esa mirada en el rostro, Sakura debía prepararse física y mentalmente para recibir un gran sermón aunque esta vez…

─Sabes que cuando tu abuela te vea así te va a regañar, ¿cierto?

─Lo sé. Es por eso que no pienso decirle nada y tú tampoco.

─No va a ser fácil mentirle, mucho menos ocultarle esa herida.

─Sí, lo sé. Ya pensaré en algo ─musitó tocándose la frente sintiendo un poco de ardor.

─Está bien, como digas… ─gimoteó Ino sin reprimirla–, vayamos a dentro, tenemos que curarte ─Sakura asintió entrando a la casa junto con ella.

Al estar dentro ambas intentaron pasar por desapercibidas ante el radar de Sumire quien tenía un sentido demasiado agudo para percibir las cosas, afortunadamente y para la buena suerte de Sakura la abuela no estaba en casa. Había dejado una nota en la cocina en la cual dejaba dicho que estaba con los nuevos vecinos a los cuales estaba dando la bienvenida al pueblo por la típica tradición.

─Así que tienes nuevos vecinos, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

─¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No es algo que nos interese.

─Tal vez a ti no pero a mí… ─susurró con voz pecaminosa. Sakura la observo sin comprender a que se refería con eso─. ¿Y ya los viste? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tienen hijos? ¿Son guapos? ─interrogó elevando sus cejas quisquillosamente.

Sakura torció sus labios, no quería contestar a esas preguntas pues ni ella misma conocía las respuestas aunque sino respondía al menos alguna sabía que tendría a Ino detrás de ella lo que restaba del día.

─No sé, Ino. No los he visto ─contestó abriendo el congelador, necesitaba ponerse algo frío en la cabeza para dejar de sentir aquel dolor punzante que ahora se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

─Vamos amiga, ¿enserio no los has visto?

─No ─respondió secamente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras─. Apenas llegaron esta semana. Si quieres, cuando regrese mi abuela puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, estoy segura de que ella te contestara.

─¿Enserio? –Sakura elevo sus hombros indiferente─. Bueno, entonces cuando regrese le preguntaré.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, Ino detrás de Sakura quien inmediatamente se acostó en su cama, estaba cansada y adolorida. Mientras tanto su amiga busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarla.

─¿Y ya por fin me dirás como fue que te hiciste esto en la cabeza? ─le preguntó luego de un rato. Sakura la miró de reojo–. Necesito saber. Si voy a ser tu cómplice en esto necesito saberlo, no quiero echar nada a perder ─le dijo terminando de colocar una gasa sobre la herida.

─Está bien ─exalto bajando la cabeza.

Ino se puso cómoda al recargarse en el respaldo de la cama, cruzo sus piernas frente a ella y espero por las palabras de su amiga quien giró la cabeza en dirección a ella. A decir verdad, Sakura no quería contarle nada, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente Ino sacaría conclusiones erróneas que la harían pensar y eso era algo que no quería sin embargo, no podía quedarse con lo que llevaba dentro, se sentía confundida, necesitaba arriesgarse a decirle a alguien ciertas cosas que no tenían sentido aunque sabía que necesitaba ser un tanto reservada con sus palabras.

─Cuando venía para acá… estaba peleando con Itsuki ─comenzó sintiendo un dolor dentro de su pecho, recordar aquel rostro, aquellas palabras la hacía sentirse mal.

─¿Estabas peleando con tu hermano? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

─Larga historia… ─por breves instantes Sakura guardo silencio mirando hacia la nada. De pronto y sin pensarlo levantó su mano derecha en la cual estaba imaginando la bufanda roja que su vecino le había dado─. Fue muy extraño.

─¿Extraño?

─Él ─murmuró sin sentido.

─¿Él? Vamos Sakura, explícate. No estoy entendiendo nada ─la chica dejo caer su mano.

─¿Te ha pasado alguna vez algo que no sabrías cómo explicar? ─Ino negó confundida─. Bueno, no importa ─se incorporó─. Lo que quiero decir es que choque.

─¡¿Qué, chocaste?!

─Un animal o algo en la oscuridad que se atravesó me hizo desviarme del camino. No venía muy concentrada, estaba peleando con Itsuki por culpa de Kakashi ─volteo el rostro a observarla. Ino parecía sorprendida.

─¿Estabas peleando por culpa de Kakashi? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

─Ese imbécil, todo es su culpa ─Sakura desvió el rostro poniéndose de pie, luego comenzó a caminar hacia su ventana en dónde recorrió un poco la cortina─. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ino? ─cambió drásticamente el tema, Sakura no quería seguir con esa conversación.

─¿Cómo que porque estoy aquí? Sakura, es obvio. Eres mi amiga y de vez en cuando me gusta venir a visitarte ─la chica regreso su vista a ella elevando una de sus cejas de manera interrogativa, conocía a su amiga y sabía perfectamente que Ino no estaba ahí solo por eso─. Es sobre tú cita, ¿verdad?

─¿Cómo…? Sí –respondió en un hilo de voz, sonaba triste.

─No salió como esperabas.

─No ─su mentón tembló.

Sakura no supo que decir, ella no era muy buena en este tipo de cosas, jamás había tenido una cita como tal y no sabía que esperar de una, mucho menos la manera en las que estás funcionaban aunque por lo que Ino le llegaba a contar… suponía que en verdad aquella cita debió haber salido tan mal como para que su amiga llegara al grado de llorar.

─Me lo imagino pero ya, no te preocupes y ya no llores ─la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla─, ese chico es un idiota.

─Lo sé, la mayoría de ellos lo son. Sakura, ¿qué tengo de malo? Soy bonita, dulce, casi perfecta y sin embargo no lo notan. Parece que ellos prefieren estar con alguien fea y plana, desean estar con alguien que ni siquiera tiene chiste, quieren estar con alguien como…

─¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Ino? ─la interrumpió, esta levantó la mirada hacia ella negando–. Confías demasiado en los hombres ─una delgada sonrisa llena de inocencia apareció en los labios de Sakura.

─Y el tuyo es no poder confiar en ellos ─se alejó riendo sarcásticamente ─. Sakura, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a Naruto? –la tensión la hizo ponerse seria.

─¿De qué hablas?

─De ti y de Naruto, por supuesto. Él se ha esmerado muchísimo por hacerte feliz. Yo sería feliz por qué alguien como Naruto se preocupara tanto por mí así como él lo hace por ti ─Sakura soltó un gemido arrogante al compás de su indiferencia─. Acepta su invitación.

─¿Invitación? No sé de qué hablas ─se giró dándole la espalada poniéndose nerviosa.

─No te hagas la tonta, a la del baile. Ve con él.

─¿Cómo sabes…? ─regreso hacia ella

─Es un pueblo pequeño, Sakura. Aquí todo se sabe además, Naruto también es mi amigo.

─Igual que él mío.

─Igual que yo. Sakura, es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad, no puedes seguir viviendo en la oscuridad, en la tristeza y en la soledad, Naruto ha luchado mucho por ti, por hacerte feliz, por hacerte sonreír y lo ha logrado. Tú no lo notas pero te eh visto sonreír también y a pesar de que intentas ponerle mala cara no lo haces al contrario, eh visto cómo te sonrojas.

─¿Qué?

─Es verdad y creme cuando te digo que no hay nada más que desee Naruto en este mundo que ir al baile sólo contigo.

─No seas absurda, Ino. Hay muchas otras chicas a las que él podría invitar.

─Pero él sólo quiere ir con una ─Sakura bajo la cabeza─. Vamos amiga, date una oportunidad, solo una. Si no funciona… no insistiré otra vez.

─No lo sé, yo… ─miró a su amiga.

─Piénsalo. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás.

─Está bien ─contesto en un gemido prolongado─, lo pensaré. Y ya por favor dejemos de hablar de Naruto ─volvió a darle la espalda y camino hacia su balcón para sentarse en su silla de mimbre, aquella conversación la había abochornado.

─Está bien, como quieras. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─De lo que quieras, menos de Naruto, por favor.

─Bien, entonces… ¿qué te parece si hablamos de Kakashi?

─¡¿Qué?! De ese odioso, ni hablar ─le respondió golpeando una gran hoja de la planta que tenía a su lado en una maceta. Escuchar tan solo el nombre de Kakashi la irritaba.

─Bueno pero no te enojes. Tú dijiste que podríamos hablar de lo que fuera.

─Pero tampoco quiero hablar de él.

─De acuerdo ─contesto a la defensiva─, entonces platícame, ¿cómo estuvo tu visita al rancho de los Hatake?

─¿Por qué quieres hablar de ellos?

─Porque tú no quieres hablar de Naruto ─Sakura bufó exasperada, en verdad a veces Ino la sacaba de sus casillas.

─A veces eres tan irritante, ¿lo sabías? ─expreso con fastidió, Ino simplemente elevo los hombros con una sonrisa burlona─. Sólo fui por Itsuki y ya. El abuelo se había tardado demasiado así que la abuela me pidió de favor que fuera por ellos, nada más.

─¿Solo eso vas a contarme?

─No sé qué más quieres que te cuente. No pasó nada interesante, excepto por lo del choque.

─Pues qué aburrido ─musitó perdiendo el interés─, yo creí que me contarías algo mejor.

─Pues te equivocaste. No hay más que contar.

─Sí, ya veo ─le dijo recargándose en el barandal─. Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste al abuelo?

─Él tuvo que quedarse.

─Así que se quedó ─Ino elevó una ceja interrogativa─. Supongo que tendrás que ir por él más tarde, ¿no? ─su tono de voz había vuelto a cambiar.

─No. Alguien se encargará de traerlo.

─¿Y por qué no vas tú? Puedo acompañarte digo, si es que quieres.

─¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en los Hatake, Ino? ─esta le sonrió pícaramente─. No me digas que te gusta Kakashi ─soltó sin pensarlo, su amiga amplio todavía más su gesto al mismo tiempo en que brillaban sus ojos con emoción. Sakura simplemente se limitó a torcer una mueca en sus labios─. No sé cómo te puede gustar alguien como él. Es mucho mayor que tú además es un odioso, un aburrido y por si fuera poco es un completo pervertido.

Ante estas últimas palabras los ojos aguamarina de Ino se tornaron lascivos.

─Pero de que estoy hablando. Si tú prácticamente eres igual. Ino, acabas de tener una mala cita y ya estás pensando en…

En ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y un par de voces comenzaron a escucharse desde la estancia, inmediatamente Sakura supo reconocer una de ellas, era su abuela quien hablaba efusivamente mientras que la otra voz parecía casi distante.

─Parece que tú abuela ya llego.

─Sí ─respondió acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla ya que la tenía abierta pero cuando iba a hacerlo se detuvo poniendo total atención a la voz que acompañaba a Sumire, claramente se trataba de un chico.

─¿Con quién habla?

─No lo sé.

Escucho por unos minutos analizando la voz, si le ponía ese tono gangoso en el vibrar de aquellas cuerdas vocales… sonaba justamente como él. Confundida por la curiosidad dejo a Ino en su cuarto quien no se explicaba la actitud extraña que Sakura había tomado. Esta salió de su habitación y camino con pasos lentos hasta las escaleras en donde se asomó para divisar la estancia, las voces provenían de la cocina, claramente las sombras proyectadas en las paredes lo confirmaban.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente sin quitar la mirada de la entrada a la cocina, observaba el baile de aquellas sombras y escuchaba como algunas cosas eran removidas. Sakura no estaba equivocada, sabía que aquel intruso que platicaba con su abuela era su vecino aunque ahora su voz fuera completamente diferente, esta vez aquella voz era fluida y suave pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte.

─Muchas gracias señora Haruno.

─De que, hijo ─le contesto está con una sonrisa─, es de cortesía recibir a los nuevos vecinos con algo especial. Y disculpen otra vez que ni mis nietos, ni mi esposo hayan estado presentes pero…

─¿Abuela? ─interrumpió Sakura con voz pasmada bajo el marco de la puerta al comprobar sus sospechas.

─Ah, hola Sakura. ¿A qué hora llegaste, hija?

─Hace un par de horas ─le contesto encaminándose hacia Sumire sin dejar de observar el cuello de su vecino.

─¿Qué pasa? ─cuestiono su abuela.

──Es curioso, yo también tengo una bufanda igual a la suya.

─¿Qué? ¿Una igual? Imposible, no hay ninguna otra, está es única ─Sakura abrió la boca pero se contuvo de decir algo, estaba tan concentrada observando la mascada.

─Si es única entonces, ¿cómo me explicas que tenga una igual a la tuya dentro de mi camioneta? ─el chico le sonrió discretamente.

─Basta de tonterías, Sakura. Se amable con él ─le reprimió Sumire al darse cuenta del tono de voz que su nieta estaba usando─. Lo siento mucho, hijo. Ella no siempre es así.

─No se preocupe, las chicas de su edad siempre tienen cambios de humor tan repentinos.

Sumire rio por lo bajo junto con él quien apenas si mostro una sonrisa divertida ya que más que sonreír estaba totalmente concentrado en el rostro de Sakura quien mantenía sus emociones encadenadas, expresaba tanto confusión como enojo y sarcasmo. En realidad ella no esperaba encontrarse a ese chico en su casa.

─Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke, Sakura. Es un gusto conocerte, tú abuela nos habló mucho de ti esta noche ─le dijo al mismo tiempo en que se presentaba de forma risueña mientras estiraba su mano en señal de saludo.

Ella observo ese gesto como lo más hostil que pudiera aceptar.

Su mirada viajo de aquella mano a los ojos de Sasuke quien continuaba observándola de una manera sencilla, aquellos ojos parecían tan normales que a simple vista no había nada extraño pero, Sakura no estaba contenta, estaba molesta. La sola presencia de Sasuke la irritaba peor de lo que Kakashi lo hacía, apretó su mano en un puño conteniendo su coraje recordando que por culpa de él se había salido del camino y que por poco se había accidentado.

Contuvo su respiración apresando en su pecho esa sensación y en un acto cruel y deliberado golpeo con rabia la mano de Sasuke haciéndola aún lado dejando a su abuela incrédula ante lo que ella acaba de hacer.


	6. Pesadilla

**• Recuerdos •**

* * *

><p>─¡¿Qu-é cre-es que haces?! ¡Suél-ta-me! ─le grito enfurecida, con el habla casi perdida por el alcohol mientras su padre la sacaba de la fiesta casi a empujones.<p>

Kizashi había ido por su hija a mitad de la madrugada, Mebuki le había marcado desesperada, ella necesitaba que Sakura regresara a casa en esos momentos pues ya era tarde sin embargo, la mala relación de sus padres y los trámites de divorcio no era algo con lo que ella podía lidiar, sobre todo estando en la ciudad.

A Sakura no le importaba con quien quedarse siempre y cuando ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, le gustaba salir a todos lados, era una chica jovial y extrovertida, totalmente desinhibida. No le importaba nada, ella simplemente hacía lo que su gana le daba sin medir las consecuencias y no era que lo hiciera porque le gustara, más bien lo hacía porque quería llamar la atención de sus padres y esa era la única manera de hacerlo aunque esa finalidad ya no fuera su principal objetivo. La libertad de la cual ahora gozaba la había hecho olvidarse de ser alguien amable, la vida que ahora estaba llevando la había convertido en alguien quien no era, Sakura se había transformado totalmente siendo ahora alguien completamente diferente.

─¡Naruto, Naruto! ─gritaba una y otra vez llamándolo mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de su padre.

Sakura había invitado a Naruto aquella fiesta, él estaba de visita en la ciudad por ella ya que hacía muchos veranos que no la veía y esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta para volverla a ver así que termino aceptando aun cuando a este no le gustaran ese tipo de eventos, él los encontraba por mucho fuera de lo que a él le gustaba hacer, no era una persona anticuada simplemente era un chico con otros intereses, él prefería estar en una fiesta más amena, familiar por decirlo así, no en un lugar donde todo estaba de cabeza.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, apenas si se podía escuchar una conversación y lo poco que podía entenderse no estaba muy claro, había alcohol por todas partes, chicos y chicas besándose en cualquier parte de la casa, alborotos, ruidos constantes, peleas, entre otras cosas. Todo aquello no tenía nada de divertido, nada de especial hasta que el alcohol hizo su efecto.

Con tal de estar con ella a Naruto nada de eso le importo. Dejo aún lado sus principios y se dispuso a divertirse, olvidándose de todo. Ninguno de los dos estaba midiendo sus actos, mucho menos se detenían en pensar en las consecuencias, ambos ya estaban tan mareados que apenas si podían mantenerse cuerdos, Sakura alardeaba entre gritos cosas irracionales sobre una mesa mientras Naruto la sostenía por las caderas para no dejarla caer, a pesar de estar ebrio aun había un poco de conciencia en su cabeza.

En verdad se estaban divirtiendo hasta que en algún momento Sakura perdió el equilibrio y cayó, Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella se aferró a su cuello clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de su amigo. Fue entonces que de repente sus labios se unieron.

Era cierto que a Naruto le gustaba ella pero no se atrevía a decirlo, en cambio Sakura podía sentir por él cierta atracción aunque no podía decir que le gustara para algo más pero como estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol se dejó llevar por el momento y una cosa llevo a la otra llegando así hasta una habitación.

Para Naruto era una fantasía tener a la chica que le gustaba entre sus brazos, la admiraba constantemente, le encantaba su belleza pero esta no era la forma de tenerla, si él iba a dar el gran paso con ella, iba a hacerlo bien. Le sonrió dulcemente y beso su mejilla alejándose y aunque todo parecía ser un sueño no pudo evitar salir de él cuándo Kizashi irrumpió ferozmente dentro del cuarto encontrando a su hija semidesnuda bajo el cuerpo de aquel chico que no llevaba camiseta.

─¡Señor, espere! ─gritó Naruto bajando las escaleras tambaleante. Iba vistiéndose mientras los alcanzaba.

Los chicos del lugar comenzó a burlarse de ellos, ver a un padre furioso sacar a su hija de una fiesta después de haberla encontrado en condiciones inapropiadas era divertido y hasta ridículo.

─¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!

─Señor, por favor. No es lo que parece ─Kizashi se detuvo en seco girando a sus espaldas encontrándose con Naruto quien para ese entonces ya podía mantenerse totalmente equilibrado.

─¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ─repitió varias veces─. ¡Si no lo es, entonces dime, ¿qué es?! Estabas apunto de acostarte con mi hija.

─Señor por favor, no…

─Mejor aléjate muchacho antes de que comenta una locura. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija, ¿entiendes?

─¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme cosas! ─Sakura se jaloneo. Su padre regreso su mirada hacia ella, incrédulo─. Eres un maldito desgraciado que cree que hace un buen trabajo como padre pero no es así. Ojala que tú y mamá estuvieran muertos, me harían la vida más fa…

Aquella frase quedó inconclusa, Kizashi no podía creer lo que su hija le había dicho, sin duda él se esmeraba lo suficiente para tener a sus hijos lo mejor que pudiera aun cuando ya no estuviera con Mebuki. La relación entre estos dos había fracasado y eso era algo que Sakura no entendía.

─¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!

Sakura miró a Kizashi con ojos encendidos, no podía creer que su padre la hubiera abofeteado, él jamás en toda su vida lo había hecho y esta era la primera vez en que lo hacía, talvez se lo merecía, talvez no pero… ya estaba hecho. Respiró profundo y miró a todos lados, todos la observaban como si fuera lo más patético que existiera en el mundo, no le importaban aquellas miradas pero por alguna razón se sentía fatal, chasqueo los dientes y clavo sus ojos en Naruto quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, detrás de su padre. Enarco sus cejas y por fin reacciono, comprendiéndolo todo.

─Lo siento, Naruto ─murmuró avergonzada cayendo en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer con su amigo.

No era justo, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y no era nada honesto utilizarlo solo para hacer enojar a sus padres. Bajo su mirada y dio media vuelta saliendo completamente de la fiesta, Kizashi la siguió, Naruto salió de tras de ellos.

Cuando salió a la calle Mebuki ya la esperaba dentro del auto, Sakura subió en la parte trasera y Kizashi en el asiento de copiloto.

─Qué bonita ─fue lo que le dijo su madre en tono de reproche.

Sakura desvió el rostro enrojecido, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que su mentón no paraba de temblar. Sollozaba internamente mientras veía como en el auto de atrás los padres de Naruto lo subían, quizá lo estaban regañando también.

─¡Es tu culpa que ella sea así! ─gritó Mebuki mientras discutía con Kizashi.

─¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa? Si tú le hubieras puesto atención quizá no lo sería. Tú eres su madre y tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarla, es tú hija.

─¿Ahora es mi responsabilidad? ─le contesto con sarcasmo─. Déjame decirte que ella también es tú hija, yo no la hice sola. Tú también tienes responsabilidades como padre pero parece que prefieres olvidarte de ellas y estar con otra mujer ─reprocho con ojos cristalizados dejando de observar el camino.

─Mebuki, sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades por eso estoy aquí a las tres de la mañana viajando contigo y con ella. Eres tú la que no eres buena madre, solo mírala, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo quien sabe que cosas hubieran pasado con ese chico.

─Ella ya es mayor de edad. Ya sabe lo que hace, sabe lo que está bien y lo que no ─contesto Mebuki mirando a su hija con odio al imaginarse a lo que se refería Kizashi.

─¿Qué ya es mayor de edad? Vamos Mebuki, pero que pretexto más estúpido. Es lo más tonto que te eh oído decir en toda la noche. Con esas ideas no puedo dejarte a mis hijos, será mejor que me los lleve. Conmigo estarán mejor. Tú no eres lo suficientemente madre como para educarlos.

─Ah y me imagino que tu si, ¿no? ─le respondió soltando una risa─, ¿y qué ejemplo les quieres dar tú al sepáralos de mí y llevártelos a vivir con una mujer que es de la misma edad de tu hija?

─¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Estábamos hablando de Sakura.

Kizashi volteo a mirar a su hija quien yacía en el asiento trasero con los ojos llorosos e irritados, sollozaba aferrada a su cuerpo, conteniendo la rabia que sentía al sentirse impotente por una discusión que había destrozado por completo a su familia. Sakura se preguntaba en que momento todo había cambiado si hasta donde ella recordaba el nacimiento de Itsuki los había hecho la familia más feliz del mundo.

Pero luego, todo cambio. No podía creerse que su familia fuese una farsa.

─¡Los odio!

Finalmente gritó sacando todo lo que sentía, tanto Mebuki como Kizashi voltearon a mirarla, en los ojos de Sakura no había más que odio y rencor hacia sus padres, ellos habían destrozado su vida, la habían hecho cambiar.

─Sakura ─susurró su madre en tono escéptico y de pronto una intensa luz y el sonido de varios clac son tanto al frente como a las espaldas de ellos los hicieron reaccionar.

Mebuki viró hacia delante observando el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Por mirar a Sakura, esta dejo de prestar atención al camino desviándose hacia el otro carril pero cuando quiso regresar el miedo la hizo paralizarse, inmediatamente Kizashi tomo el control del volante pero los brazos de su esposa no se lo permitieron, estaban tan rígidos que apenas si pudo hacer algo.

De tras de ellos se encontraban los padres de Naruto quien de igual manera estaban tan cerca que no pudieron hacer mucho, el camión que venía frente a ellos se había quedado sin frenos en una bajada, pensaban que se detendría pero cuando supieron que no lo haría fue tarde. El camión se estrelló contra el auto donde viajaba Sakura arrancado literalmente todo el frente, este giró estrepitosamente por todo el camino derrapando en círculos hasta llevarse el auto de Minato quien colapso de la misma manera hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y detenerse en el fondo de un acampado.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, nada parecía ser cierto, Sakura estaba consciente y sangrando en el asiento trasero con el auto quemándose por dentro, las bolsas de aire habían estallado por completo, Mebuki, su madre, estaba aprisionada totalmente entre el asiento y la bolsa de aire mientras que su padre, Kizashi, no estaba en su lugar.

Una desesperación infinita la hizo pasmarse por unos momentos, no tenía idea de que hacer, ver a su madre en esas condiciones y no ver a su padre la hizo temer por su vida.

─Sakura… ¿estás bien?

Apenas si escucho a su madre, estaba temblando. Sus ojos vagaban por todos lados, miraba a lo lejos en la oscuridad el fuego que se iba propagando a las afueras, tenía la vista clavada en el camión destrozado que se había estampado contra un poste partiendo la cabina por la mitad, la cual había dejado por todo el camino varios fierros retorcidos.

─Sakura…

Su respiración se estaba agitando y si seguía de esa manera en cualquier momento ella colapsaría.

─Sakura, hija. Escucha.

Pero ella no prestaba atención a las palabras de su madre. No al estar viendo aterrada el parabrisas, papá no estaba y el auto… no parecía ser uno, no al menos al frente. Giró a sus espaldas desesperada buscando la camioneta en la que venía Naruto pero tampoco pudo ver nada, no había nada más que no fueran lamentos, sangre y fuego.

─¡Sakura! ─profirió su madre en un grito agudo. Sakura la miró, Mebuki intentó sonreír─. Sal de aquí… pronto.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron volver en ella, ¿salir? ¿De ahí? ¡No! Talvez fue la adrenalina o talvez el instinto pero Sakura pudo regresar en ese momento, no dejaría a su madre.

─No, mamá…

De alguna manera consiguió brincar al frente tratando de sacar a Mebuki de la prisión en la que se encontraba atorada pero no lo consiguió y aunque lo hubiera logrado, era tarde, el fuego ya se había propagado demasiado y si no salía de ahí pronto, Sakura estallaría junto con ella.

─No, no voy a dejarte.

─Tienes que irte.

─¡No!

─Por favor, vete.

─¡No!

─Sakura, vete. Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí. Sálvate tú ─Mebuki apenas si pudo estirar una de sus manos para acariciar por última vez el rostro húmedo y pegajoso de su hija─. Te amo ─soltó derramando una lágrima lanzando a su hija lo bastante lejos con sus últimas fuerzas fuera del auto.

Ella cayó de espaldas, no sintió el dolor, no sintió nada más que no fuera desesperación e impotencia al ver a su madre en su asiento observándola con una dulce sonrisa.

─Cuida de tu hermano.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que le miró decir a su madre en sus labios antes de verla estallar.


	7. Miedo

**• Miedo •**

* * *

><p>Sakura no pudo evitar despertar entre gritos y sollozos. Aquellos recuerdos la bombardearon con tanta realidad que la hicieron revivir esos momentos, estaba asustada y aterrada sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que se sentían tan vivas como el primer día.<p>

Recordar todo eso la había alterado de sobremanera, respiraba entre jadeos largos sintiendo como su pecho trabajaba de más haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el aire dentro en los pulmones. Como pudo se incorporó en su cama recargándose en el respaldo de esta, intentaba tranquilizarse aunque le era difícil.

A pesar de que esa noche estaba haciendo frío su cuerpo estaba sudando. El viento helado se coló por su ventana la cual estaba abierta, sin duda ella recordaba haberla cerrado antes de dormirse pero ese asunto era algo que en estos momentos no tenía ninguna relevancia. Jamás sus recuerdos habían sido tan intensos como esa noche, todo había sido tan claro, los actos, las palabras, los gestos, los mismos rostros de sus padres. Papá mantenía en su cara toda clase de rasgos resaltando la furia y la decepción que sentía por su hija mientras que mamá… mamá mantenía en sus ojos aquel dolor y aquella tristeza que intentaba por mucho transformar en una dulce sonrisa.

Esas facciones habían sido tan profundas que eran meramente imposibles de olvidar. Sakura cerró sus ojos en un suspiro acongojado, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a sus padres era que los odiaba y por eso se culpaba, ella hubiera deseado decirles que los amaba aun cuando su familia ya no fuera la misma.

Con gran tristeza y dolor miró el retrato de sus padres quienes se veían contentos en aquella fotografía que estaba cerca de la puerta. A pesar de todo Sakura intentaba volver a regresar a esos días felices, posiblemente volviendo a vivir como Naruto le había dicho, ella lo lograría.

─Sakura…

De pronto la dulce voz de su hermano la saco del hilo de sus pensamientos. Ella lo observó, Itsuki se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta viéndola, desconcertado.

─Hola, pequeño ─le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro─. ¿Te desperté? ─el niño asintió─. Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión. Ven ─lo llamó alzando las cobijas para que este se acurrucara junto a ella.

Itsuki caminó lentamente hasta meterse en la cama y se abrazó a su hermana.

─¿Volvieron tus pesadillas? ─le preguntó en tono inocente.

─No pequeño, sólo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo ─le contestó abrazándolo.

Cada vez que Sakura tenía pesadillas, Itsuki llegaba a su cuarto y se acostaba junto a ella, esa era una de las pocas cosas que lograba calmarla, ver a su hermano dormido en su cama con el rostro tan tranquilo, tan sereno y lleno de paz le hacía pensar que por alguna razón valía la pena vivir.

─Sakura… ─murmuró el niño mirándola a los ojos─, papá y mamá ya no vendrán, ¿cierto?

─¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

─No lo sé, es algo que siento. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que no los vemos. Dijiste que ellos pronto vendrían pero nunca han llamado y tú siempre estas llorando.

Sakura no supo que contestarle, tenía ganas de decirle la verdad pero… no lo encontraba muy prudente. Itsuki aún era un niño muy pequeño y aunque fuera muy inteligente eso no significaba que no le dolería la muerte de sus padres.

─Itsuki… escucha… ─suspiró profundamente antes de continuar─. Papá y mamá... ─se detuvo, no quería confesarle nada. Lo abrazó fuertemente aferrándose a ese cuerpo diminuto mientras se atragantaba con un nudo en su garganta─. Los abuelos nos aman, es todo lo que importa ─terminó en un susurró acariciando su cabello.

Itsuki no contestó, al parecer había comprendido el sentimiento detrás de aquellas dulces palabras, éste se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de su hermana y se afianzó en ella, abrazándola con todas su fuerzas hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ella lo observó por un largo rato, su pesadilla había pasado al olvido aunque la sensación temerosa que sentía aún estaba presente sin embargo, intentó también abandonarla. Con mucho cuidado se separó de su hermano y se levantó de la cama acercándose a su ventana, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba sentir el viento helado en su cara, quería sentirse viva, quería intentar volver a ser ella misma, volver a ser lo que para Naruto ella era. Por unos instantes el pensar en él le hizo sonreír, definitivamente como Ino le había dicho había momentos en que ni ella misma se daba cuenta cuanto su mejor amigo la hacía feliz.

Trato de pensar en él y en aceptar su invitación y, ¿por qué no? Comenzar a darle una nueva oportunidad. Obviamente sería poco a poco.

La idea le emociono, está vez trataría de hacer lo correcto por él y por ella misma.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que estuvo afuera contemplando la oscuridad de la noche la cual seguía siendo tan negra y oscura como en un inicio siendo solo iluminada por las pocas luces que había de las lámparas y de algunas cuantas casas del vecindario que eran adornadas con las primeras luces decembrinas. Volteo hacia el cielo a mirar las estrellas concentrándose en las grandes y hermosas constelaciones del universo, fue entonces que el rugido de un motor desconocido llamó su atención.

Camino hacia una esquina del balcón y se asomó al camino, era demasiado tarde como para que un auto estuviera llegando a estas horas de la noche pero también era muy temprano como para que alguien decidiera salir de paseo. Extrañada miró la vía percatándose de un auto negro que venía a toda velocidad sobre la carretera, poco a poco este comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse.

Estaba atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo le parecía demasiado raro, en todo este tiempo que ha estado viviendo con sus abuelos y las pocas vacaciones que llegó a estar cuando era niña, jamás había sucedido algo como eso, sus vecinos siempre habían sido tan normales aunque nunca era tarde para conocer a unos nuevos.

La cortina de la cochera de la casa de enfrente comenzó a elevarse, inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke. No supo porque pensó en él, simplemente estaba ese chico ahí, metido en su cabeza. Elevó una de sus cejas y se acercó un poco más para confirmar sus sospechas, no era que le importará el hecho de quien llegará a estas horas, era sólo que la curiosidad la invadía.

Hacía varios días que no veía a sus vecinos y después de aquel día…

El auto entro en la cochera y poco a poco la cortina comenzó a bajar, Sakura seguía observando atenta, sin duda ella estaba segura de que sería Sasuke quien saldría de ahí y por alguna extraña razón tenía esa sensación en su pecho.

Espero unos segundos más y sin querer acertó.

A pesar de que se encontraban tan lejos ambos pudieron mirarse. Después de aquel día otra vez se estaban mirando a la cara, él tenía un rostro sereno, tranquilo, con una expresión presuntuosa y altiva mientras que ella lo observaba de una forma desafiante. Los dos tenían una postura tan rígida que ni uno ni él otro se movía.

De pronto una fina ráfaga de viento revoloteo los cabellos de Sakura tapándole el rostro y picándole los ojos de manera traviesa, ella acercó su mano izquierda a su cabeza acomodando su melena para así poder continuar observándolo, esta vez no se distraería, esta vez ella lo vería desaparecer.

Estaba tan ensimismada admirando cada aspecto de ese cuerpo, concentrada en cada movimiento que no se percató de la mujer que estaba al lado de él agarrada por uno de los brazos de éste, fue entonces que en base a ese agarre Sakura comenzó a seguir aquel brazo que la llevó justamente hacía los ojos de aquella mujer quién la miraba profundamente, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, observándola cautelosamente.

Pronto Sakura pudo sentir aquella mirada asechándola y eso… de cierta forma le erizo la piel.

Sus ojos ya no miraban a Sasuke, sus ojos ahora estaban centrados en aquella chica de cabellos encendidos y cuyos ojos eran igual a los de él, tan rojos y profundos que parecían matar.

Aquel rostro serio produjo en Sakura una sensación de escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

El verlos juntos fue algo inexplicable para ella, era como si dos asesinos la estuvieran vigilando en medio de la misma oscuridad de donde ella no podía escapar. Y el verlos llegar a los dos en forma tan misteriosa… el verla a ella acercarse a él de manera posesiva y verlo a él… inmutado.

Esta era la quinta vez en más de una semana que ella lo veía pero esta era la primera vez en que veía a la mujer cuyo rostro parecía realmente molesto, incluso… podría atreverse a describir en aquellos rasgos… celos.

Sakura se sentía perturbada y aunque lo hubiera querido seguir intentando no pudo soportar la intensidad de esa mirada así como tampoco pudo evitar colapsar hasta desplomarse en su balcón y arrastrarse literalmente hasta el interior de su cuarto en dónde se refugió detrás del ventanal.

Sentía que no era ella misma, sentía que algo había cambiado, que la había alterado por mucho. Su respiración agitada le demandaba todo el oxígeno que no estaba llegando a sus pulmones y sus escalofríos le recordaban la magnitud misma de sentir un miedo efímero que había olvidado.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con su hermano durmiendo en su cama, tan tierno y dulce, apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando estar con él a su lado, abrazándolo pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

No podía moverse, estaba petrificada sintiendo como temblaba y sudaba tan frío que el recuerdo de su pesadilla era nada comparado con esto.

Movió sus labios para llamar a su hermano pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Elevó sus manos tambaleantes y las miró sudorosas, entonces lo supo… eso era miedo, un miedo que no iba. Era un miedo que se intensificaba con tan solo pensar en ella y en su penetrante mirada rojiza.


	8. Detalles

**• Detalles •**

* * *

><p>Las siguientes noches que pasaron a esa, Sakura apenas si pudo cerrar los ojos. No había otra cosa en su mente que no fuera aquella intensa mirada la cual sentía que la perseguía a cualquier hora del día. Se sentía extraña, acosada. Tenía el presentimiento de que por las noches alguien la observaba y aun cuando se aseguraba de cerrar todas sus puertas y ventanas era inevitable dejar de estremecerse cada vez que alguien la visitaba.<p>

─Sakura, ¿qué no vas a desayunar? ─le preguntó Sumire desde la cocina al verla bajar a toda prisa y pasar directo hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

─No tengo hambre, gracias ─le contestó tomando el picaporte.

─Sakura, hija. Debes comer algo, hace días que estas muy extraña. Ya casi no te veo.

─Perdón abuela, eh estado algo ocupada. Ya sabes, el baile de graduación y esas cosas…

─¿El baile? ¿Irás al baile?

─Sí. ¿No te lo había dicho? ─su abuela negó con la cabeza─. Iré con Naruto.

─¿Enserio?

Sumire no podía creerlo. Por una parte le emocionaba la idea de que su nieta saliera con aquel chico pero otra parte le preocupaba que Sakura no estuviera totalmente bien como para ir debido a que los últimos días su nieta no estaba siendo ella misma al contrario, estaba diferente, cambiada tanto física como emocionalmente pues se veía pálida y asustada.

─Me da mucho gusto por ti, mi amor. Naruto es un buen muchacho.

─Lo sé. Lo mismo me dijo Ino.

─Bueno y a todo esto…, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

─Iré al centro. Ino me llevará a la ciudad a comprarme algo. Dice que lo que tengo pensado usar esta noche no es lo adecuado así que quiere que lleve otra cosa. No entiendo que tiene de malo mi ropa, a mí me gusta.

─Es un baile cariño y si creo que vas a ponerte lo que me estoy imaginando… estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga en que necesitas comprarte un vestido.

─Abuela, tú también ─Sumire sonrió dulcemente acercándose con una manzana.

─Bueno, si no vas a desayunar al menos comete una fruta. Estas muy pálida ─Sakura intento sonreír aunque su gesto no fue nada amable.

Su abuela la miro salir cabizbaja, ella suponía que ese cambio se debía de nuevo a sus constantes pesadillas las cuales en definitiva no podían detenerse. Es así como la preocupación por su nieta se había hecho más grande aunque esperaba y deseaba que al igual que antes esos sueños se fueran pronto.

Horas más tarde cuando el sol estaba en su punto más bajo, Sakura nuevamente estaba regresando a casa, llevaba un par de bolsas en cada mano sintiéndose cansada y arrepentida de que hubiera sido su amiga quien hubiera elegido todo lo que ella había comprado. Habían sido desde vestidos hasta zapatos y maquillaje y otras tantas cosas que en realidad ella no necesitaba, aun así trato de consentir a Ino por haberle hecho como siempre el menor de los casos.

Caminaba por la acera despacio, contemplando cada minuto de su tiempo, pensando en que no había sido buena idea en regresar a casa sola sobre todo porque sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría otra vez aquella mirada sobre sus hombros.

Intentaba olvidar esos profundos ojos, no era sano para ella sentirse de la manera en la que se sentía así como tampoco era bueno que los abuelos se preocuparan tanto. Sin duda, necesitaba encontrar la manera de volver a ser como antes pero…

─¡Sakura!

Su nombre resonó ampliamente por toda la calle haciendo un gran eco que se esparció alegremente, inmediatamente levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraron con emoción y ternura. Naruto estaba tan cerca de ella que casi sus rostros se juntaron.

Por unos momentos ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles en esa posición, embelesados, reflejándose en las pupilas contrarias. Ninguno de los dos se movía pues cada quien contemplaba los rasgos del otro hasta que en cierto momento el dulce aliento de uno de ellos se hizo más profundo hasta impactar contra los labios del otro, posiblemente pudieron dejarse llevar pero algo hizo que Sakura saliera de esa encantadora escena, desalentándola de besarlo.

Talvez fue una imagen, un rostro o… un nombre.

Arrugo su frente alejando su cara inclinándose hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda, observando con el ceño fruncido como el chico se reclinaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios separados hacia ella buscando una boca que ya no estaba.

─¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ─le gritó enojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza con sus bolsas. Ante esto él abrió los ojos sorprendido sobándose con fuerza.

─Este… yo… este… ─trató de defenderse pero no encontraba palabras para lo que había sucedido.

En realidad él tampoco esperaba que ese momento se diera, no imaginaba que iba a besarla, al menos no a esas horas.

─Eres un idiota.

─Lo siento Sakura, no era mi…

─Como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto coloco sus manos frente a su pecho en señal de defensa, Sakura tenía un semblante malhumorado por lo que él temía hacerla enfadar aún más y salir herido así que trato de ser lo más afable que le fuera posible.

─Yo…

─¿Tú qué? ─bufó en una acción repentina colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

─Iba de camino a tú casa cuando te vi. Quería decirte que pasaré un poco más tarde por ti.

─¿Y no pudiste decirme eso por teléfono?

─No quería que lo tomaras a mal. Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de venir y no sé si me dé tiempo llegar.

─Ah ─contesto en un gemido indiferente.

─Trataré de apurarme lo más que pueda, lo prometo.

─Está bien.

─De verdad, lo prometo. Procurare llegar cuanto antes ─Sakura asintió torciendo una mueca en su rostro mientras rezongaba, no estaba segura de que tan ciertas eran las palabras de su amigo─. Vas para tú casa, ¿no? ─ella lo miró con obviedad.

Una vez que Naruto se fue, Sakura comenzó a sacar dentro de su habitación todo lo que había comprado, Ino se había encargado de conseguir tantas cosas que en realidad ella ya no supo que tanto compro, rodo los ojos y una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver todo aquello sobre su cama. Pensó en que si fuera una chica normal todo le parecería fascinante pero… aquello no le provocaba nada más que tristeza al darse cuenta de que no significaba nada.

Meneo la cabeza frustrada y giró en dirección al baño, necesitaba ducharse, necesitaba despejar toda la complejidad que existía en su mente.

Bajo el agua cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar la última escena con Naruto, definitivamente tenía ganas de besarlo pero no fue sino el rostro de Sasuke al que vio en la oscuridad parado frente a ella, tan cerca como lo estaba de su amigo.

Sasuke, pensó abriendo los ojos. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él.

Sus ojos descendieron al suelo al recordar aquel rostro y una fina y acalorada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la tonta discusión que había tenido con él por culpa de la bufanda roja que éste le había dado aquel día.

Sakura aún tenía esa bufanda en su poder pues esa noche ella se había asegurado de ir a buscarla a la camioneta. La había encontrado sobre el asiento tal y como la había dejado y, cuando volteo hacia Sasuke éste, como siempre ya había desaparecido.

─Sasuke ─susurró levantando el rostro, sintiendo las gotas del agua estrellarse contra su cara.

Para cuando salió del baño se encontró con su ventanal abierto, miró de reojo la cortina pensando en el momento en el que ella se había acercado a abrir pero no recordó nada. Se detuvo por unos momentos confundida pero finalmente decidió ignorar ese hecho, últimamente su mundo estaba de cabeza que quizá ella misma ya estaba olvidando las cosas que hacía.

Enarco sus cejas y elevo los hombros al mismo tiempo en que perdía todo el interés. Necesitaba darse prisa y arreglarse pues no sabía en qué momento Naruto llegaría y no quería que éste la apresurara.

Se vistió y maquillo. Ino había insistido en ir a verla para arreglarla pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando en que no quería nada exagerado, que lo que ella quería debía ser tan natural pues no quería resaltar. De por sí su impactante belleza ya lo hacía aun cuando ella misma decía que no era bonita.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero, a su parecer se veía bien. Usaba un lindo vestido largo color borgoña de corte recto en gasa de drapeado lateal sin mangas de reloj de arena de apliques, decorado con unas cuantas flores plateadas a uno de los costados.

Su pelo lo había planchado para darle un toque extra de suavidad y para que no se viera sencillo su peinado se colocó una peineta en forma de mariposa dándole así cierto volumen al haberlo recogido.

Deliño sus ojos en un color negro dándoles un tono profundo y a la vez agresivo pero sexy que dejaba deslumbrante su mirada junto al tono jade del color de estos. Aun cuando no marco su maquillaje, en verdad se veía hermosa. Algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un poco de pintura para labios junto al sutil brillo que colocó encima de ellos y estaba lista. Lista para cuando él llegara.

Los minutos avanzaron rápido, Sakura de vez en cuando revisaba su celular sintiéndose nerviosa, era tarde y Naruto aún no llegaba.

Estaba impaciente, caminando de un lado para otro, asomándose por su balcón una y otra vez tratando de divisar a su amigo. No tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, nada que reportara que el chico estaba por llegar. Embauco sus labios, decepcionada, no esperaba ni mucho menos imaginaba que Naruto la dejará plantada.

Reviso una vez más la calle la cual estaba completamente vacía, oscura, sola. Comenzaba a molestarse, fue entonces que de repente posó sus ojos en la casa de enfrente, había luces y sombras que se movían en el interior, claramente podía distinguir a tres personas de las cuales pudo reconocer a una. Estaba tan atenta a esos movimientos que no se percató en el instante en que Naruto llegó por ella, éste estaba parado frente a la cerca de madera, saludándola desde abajo.

Sakura situó sus ojos en él devolviéndole el saludo con una media sonrisa luego, se retiró del balcón y bajo a la estancia.

Tomó el picaporte y abrió encontrándose con Naruto parado bajo el umbral de la entrada.

Él estaba de espaldas a ella observando la calle con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. A decir verdad, Sakura encontró a Naruto tan diferente de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Se veía demasiado bien con ese traje color blanco que debía admitirlo, últimamente él se había puesto realmente…

Naruto se encontraba tan apuesto a tal grado de que logro provocar en Sakura un delicado sonrojo haciéndola olvidar de su enfado.

─Naruto ─lo llamó con el habla entrecortada.

Éste al escucharla giro lentamente haciendo de ese momento algo indescriptible.

─Sakura ─pronunció pausado su nombre, recorriéndola paulatinamente, deleitando sus pupilas con lo hermosa que ella se veía─. Estás… preciosa ─dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima lo cual levantó todavía más aquel sonrojo.

─Basta, deja de mirarme así ─ella ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzada.

─Es que no puedo. Es inevitable no mirarte ─le contestó siendo ahora él quien tenía sonrojadas sus mejillas.

─¿Son para mí? ─irrumpió con su pregunta, rompiendo de esta manera el incómodo momento.

─¿Eh? Ah sí. Son para ti ─le dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas rojas que traía en una de sus manos mientras se llevaba la otra a la cabeza.

─Gracias. Son preciosas.

─Igual que tú.

Ambos chicos parecían estar cohibidos pues a pesar de que se estaban hablando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse.

─La-las pondré en agua.

─Yo las pondré en agua, por ti ─interrumpió su abuela llegando de sorpresa─. Ustedes ya deben irse, es algo tarde y no quiero que lleguen muy noche ─les dijo literalmente empujándolos fuera de la casa.

─Abuela… ─se quejó Sakura sin saber de dónde había salido Sumire.

─Ya váyanse y diviértanse.

─Pero…

─Si no se van ahora, voy a arrepentirme.

─Está bien, en ese caso nos vamos. Prometo traerla temprano ─se apresuró Naruto a contestar, no iba a esperar a que Sumire se arrepintiera, mucho menos su nieta─. Nos vemos luego ─le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que la anciana respondió de la misma manera─. ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura miró el brazo de Naruto, meneo la cabeza y sonrió felizmente aferrándose a él, caminando hacia la entrada hasta llegar a la linda limosina blanca que ya la esperaba.

─Naruto… tú… ─estaba incrédula mientras lo miraba─, ¿fue por esto qué llegaste tarde?

─Sakura, alguien como tú se merece lo mejor.


	9. Alteraciones

**• Alteraciones •**

* * *

><p>Tanto Naruto como Sakura caminaban tímidos pero a la vez seguros de sí mismos hacia la limosina, ambos parecían estar contentos, ella porque sin duda esta noche sería especial y en cuanto a él, en definitiva estaba feliz simplemente porque estaba con ella.<p>

Al llegar al vehículo el chico le abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar de manera cortés, ella lo miró y le sonrió tontamente imaginando lo cursi que posiblemente se vería. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentirse de esa manera tan singular, en cierta forma le agradaba que Naruto se portara tan… lindo y detallista. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba pensando en darle esta noche la oportunidad que tanto él había deseado por años aunque, ella sabía de antemano que las relaciones entre amigos nunca funcionaban sin embargo, sino se daba la oportunidad de probar por ella misma no podría decir que ese dicho en verdad era cierto.

Naruto era un chico bueno y quizá… podría funcionar.

─Gracias ─le susurró apenada, éste volteo a mirarla como no entendiendo a que se refería ella─. Por todo esto, es muy lindo de tu parte.

─No es nada Sakura ─soltó en una sutil sonrisa─, yo quería traerte algo mejor pero esto fue lo más que pude conseguir considerando el poco tiempo que me diste…, fue un día muy ocupado, ¿sabes? Además, aún no me agradezcas. La noche apenas está comenzando.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, se sentía nerviosa pues no sabía que otras sorpresas su amigo le tenía preparadas y a decir verdad ese misterio le emocionaba. Mordió sutilmente sus labios presionándolos hacia dentro sintiendo como sus frías mejillas comenzaban a encenderse, fue entonces que levanto la vista y aquel coloreo se desvaneció al instante.

Su rostro se transformó de inmediato, era como si su sangre se hubiera detenido, su corazón también pretendió hacer lo mismo pues el ritmo de sus palpitaciones había disminuido precipitadamente a tal grado de sentirlo bombear cada minuto.

A pesar de que Naruto le hablaba ella no podía escucharlo, tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en él y… en ella.

Al otro lado de la acera se encontraban Sasuke y aquella mujer que la observaba igual que la primera noche. Los ojos de ella reflejaban un intenso brillo asesino mientras que en los de él había una sed interminable, ¿de qué? Aún era difícil de saberlo, Sakura no tenía una descripción exacta sobre lo que estaba viendo en ellos.

Intentó desviar su mirada pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si estuviese siendo abducida por aquellos ocelos. Sus ojos iban y venían de él a ella y de vuelta a él vibrando con cada recorrido.

Ambos chicos tenían un aspecto insustancial y al igual que Naruto y ella estos vestían de manera un tanto formal.

Sasuke usaba un traje negro con saco que hacía juego junto a una playera del mismo color mientras que ella usaba un vestido negro recto y corto con mangas tres cuartos de encaje. La chica estaba abrazada a él de manera posesiva, haciendo notar lo que era suyo mientras que él tenía aquella postura indiferente viéndose incomodo con la presencia acosadora de su compañera sin embargo, pese a su estado emocional no se alejaba de ella.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba mirando a Sakura quien en verdad lucía encantadora dentro de ese vestido borgoña, con su cabello recogido y con aquel perfume que… simplemente lo embriagaba. Él la miro al lado de Naruto quien la miraba extrañado, éste llevó una de sus manos y toco el mentón de la chica llamando así la atención de ésta quien rompió todo contacto con sus vecinos.

─Sakura ─murmuró su nombre delicadamente siguiendo de reojo la dirección de aquellos ojos verdosos─. ¿Pasa algo? ─inquirió en tono firme regresando su mirada hacia ella, ésta parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar.

─Esté… yo… no, nada ─citó nerviosa escondiendo la mirada.

─¿Segura? ─la chica afirmó con un gemido mientras movía la cabeza.

Naruto no creyó en aquella respuesta que sonó totalmente dudosa, era obvio que ella no estaba bien, se veía trastornada, compungida. Aun así no volvió a preguntar nada, la tomó nuevamente de la mano y le ofreció entrar al auto.

Con movimientos torpes, ella logró entrar en la limusina, su semblante había cambiado radicalmente pues ya no tenía en su rostro aquella bonita sonrisa con la cual había salido de casa minutos antes.

Confundido y preocupado, Naruto repuso sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke quien continuaba parado al lado de aquella mujer que los seguía observando.

Entornó sus ojos en ellos en un intento por amedrentarlos pero fue inútil, nada de lo que hiciera hacía que aquellos chicos dejaran de observarlos. Irritado por esa escena chasqueo los dientes marcando una mueca de molestia en su rostro, meneo la cabeza y bufó exasperado mientras rodaba el auto por la parte trasera.

En todo momento sus ojos no se despegaron de Sasuke quien le devolvió una mirada arrogante, llena de hostilidad, superioridad y frivolidad.

Naruto pudo haberse inmutado ante esa posición y presencia pero no lo hizo, estaba tan enfrascado en lo que sentía. Sentía que aquel chico aun cuando estuviera al lado de una hermosa mujer le traería problemas con Sakura ya que ella sin la menor de las dudas había quedado conmocionada, lo cual, le provoco irremediablemente rotundos celos al verla así.

Para cuando llegaron al baile Sakura tuvo que respirar profundo más de una vez, estaba completamente nerviosa, no sólo por el hecho de estar ahí, sino porque se sentía perturbada. Sentía que de alguna manera esa noche no iba a ser lo que ella esperaba que fuera.

─Sakura ─la llamó Naruto ofreciendo su mano una vez más, ella lo observó clavando la mirada en ese gesto─. No venimos para quedarnos toda la noche aquí adentro, ¿verdad? Sé que es impresionante pero debemos entrar ─señalo con la cabeza el edificio de al lado─, aún es temprano y el baile nos espera.

Ella miró a través de la ventana, observando a sus compañeros y a todos los chicos entrar y salir de aquel edificio, todos, sin excepción alguna se veían tan… galantes.

Cuando entraron al inmueble, Sakura no pudo evitar percatarse de todas aquellas personas que los miraban. Quizá se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que los hacía mirarlos tanto?

Ella no se sentía especial, mucho menos bonita o fuera de lugar como para que viera en algunos rostros expresiones desencajadas, llenas de conmoción. Tal vez esos semblantes se debían a que nadie esperaba verla en ese lugar o quizá no esperaban verla acompañada de Naruto.

─Vamos, Sakura. ¡Ahí están!

Naruto literalmente la jaloneo de la mano llevándola hasta una mesa que estaba casi al otro lado de la entrada. En ella se encontraban sentados varios conocidos, amigos de él y de ella por supuesto. Todos estaban reunidos en pareja, de vez en cuando unos salían a bailar mientras otros se quedaban a platicar, a comer o a tomar uno que otro trago.

En realidad la estaban pasando muy bien. Naruto invito a Sakura a bailar un par de veces hasta que éste fue inducido por Ino quien termino llevándoselo el resto de la noche. No era que le preocupara el hecho de haberse quedado sin la pareja con la cual había llegado al contrario, le preocupaba que hubiera sido Ino la que se lo hubiera llevado.

Espero un poco más en su silla, observando como todo el mundo se aglomeraba en grupos y se reunía al centro de la pista para presenciar la coronación de los nuevos reyes de esa generación.

Torció sus labios en una mueca sintiéndose decepcionada, en realidad no esperaba que aquel chico la hubiera dejado abandonada, él no era así o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Por unos momentos se sintió arrepentida al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había planeado con Naruto en un principio no había sido más que una falsa ilusión. Ella pensaba que esa noche iba a ser especial pero simplemente no fue así, al principio quizá lo fue pero luego… no hubo nada de lo que se imaginó.

Se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse, no tenía caso quedarse. Naruto tenía un largo rato en que se había ido y ni siquiera se había reportado así que, aunque lo pensará de nuevo, no lo esperaría mucho menos buscaría.

Camino hacia la salida abriéndose pasó a través de la multitud que gritaba emocionada por recibir a los nuevos coronados, fue entonces que antes de poder salir miro sobre el escenario como sus dos mejores amigos eran nombrados.

Ella detuvo sus pasos al mismo tiempo en que fruncía su ceño observando cómo Ino y Naruto caminaban hacia la plataforma saludando y lanzando abrazos y besos al aire.

Por unos instantes pudo decir que estaba feliz, Naruto se merecía ese título ya que era uno de los pocos chicos populares y buena onda que tenía el instituto mientras que Ino… era obvio.

Aunque por otro lado, no estaba contenta, sus dos mejores amigos la habían ignorado aun así, trato de poner la mejor cara, no iba a amargar su noche por algo absurdo como querer enojarse con ellos.

Estaba por acercarse, quería felicitarlos además de reclamar a Naruto ya que él aunque fuera el rey de esa noche, éste había asistido con ella así que… aunque ella no fuera la reina tenía que estar junto con su amigo y quizá volver a retomar lo que en un principio habían dejado por culpa de Ino.

Se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro observando como los coronaban, Ino en verdad estaba contenta, podría decirse que saltaba de felicidad y en verdad Sakura la hubiera felicitado sino es porque ella se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y lo besó.

Ver esa escena y ver como Naruto correspondía le provocó una fuerte sacudida.

Una gran ola de sensaciones atravesó su estómago, celos, ira, dolor. En realidad no podía describir con exactitud qué fue lo que sintió.

Se paralizó en su lugar observando cómo estos dos hacían merito a su nombramiento, él dejo de besarla y acto seguido enlazo su mano con la de ella levantando sus manos en el aire, viéndose victoriosos.

La conmoción y la euforia de todos se fue acumulando hacia el frente desplazando a Sakura hacia atrás quien no dejaba de ver a aquella pareja, Naruto estaba tan feliz por el título que técnicamente se olvidó de su compañera mientras que Ino… mantenía una vasta sonrisa en sus labios observando a todos sus compañeros hasta que su mirada aguamarina choco con la de su amiga.

Ambas chicas se observaron, Ino mantenía firmes sus facciones mientras que Sakura seguía incrédula ante lo que acababa de ver. No podía creer que su mejor amiga…

Ino sabía muy bien lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura pero también sabía que Sakura jamás le daría una oportunidad a Naruto así que… que más daba.

A pesar de todo el ruido que había en el recinto, Sakura podía escuchar fielmente como su corazón se estrujaba, agrietándose dolorosamente. Con esto ella había perdido a una amiga, a un amigo y… a la ilusión de volver a ser lo que antes era.

Enmarco su gesto molesto hacia Ino quien no parecía arrepentida, mucho menos preocupada por lo que ésta estuviera sintiendo.

Sakura fue la primera en deshacer el contacto, ahora con esto… tenía mucho menos ganas de quedarse. Miró una vez más a Naruto y eso fue todo.

Una fina lágrima corrió por su rostro enrojecido, estaba furiosa. Sus lágrimas no se debían a la decepción de haber creído en las personas incorrectas, sus lágrimas se debían a lo tonta que había sido.

Enfrascada en sus sentimientos camino solitariamente por el extenso jardín del lugar apartándose lo más lejos posible de aquel edificio, se sentía estúpida. Anteriormente si esto le hubiera pasado en la ciudad hace unos meses atrás, no significaría nada pero ahora… no estaba en la ciudad, mucho menos era esa clase de chica. Ahora ella se encontraba en Haines, con sus abuelos, alejada de todo aquello que la llevo a vivir aquí.

─¡Maldición! ─gruño lanzando su bolso en una banca─. Naruto, eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que…?

─Creo que esas no son la clase de palabras que una chica bonita como tú, diría, ¿o sí?

Al escuchar aquella voz Sakura giró inmediatamente limpiándose el rostro con fuerza, posicionando una mirada agresiva sobre aquellos ojos oscuros que la irritaban.

─¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ─le preguntó entre dientes arrastrando sus palabras. En verdad no lo soportaba, odiaba escucharlo incluso, le molestaba el verlo, aquel chico era un cretino, un completo presumido.

─Hmp… ─gimió éste en tono indiferente torciendo una sonrisa en sus labios─, que importa ─elevó uno de sus hombros apáticamente.

─Eres un…

Sakura no quería discutir, mucho menos lidiar con él. No se sentía… bien para hacerlo. Tenía muchos sentimientos atorados los cuales si no los sacaba ahora terminarían haciéndole daño aunque con esa presencia, esté lugar ya no era el indicado para hacerlo ya que si lo hacía terminaría siendo éste sujeto su pañuelo de lágrimas y eso… era lo que menos quería. No iba a desahogarse frente a él.

Tomo su bolso dispuesta a marcharse, a dejar con la palabra en la boca a un sujeto que simplemente no toleraba.

─Te ves… ─ese tono la hizo detenerse─, realmente hermosa.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakura giró furiosa hacia él dispuesta a encararlo por primera vez de una manera más… directa. Jamás lo había hecho antes, sus discusiones se limitaban a simples retos de miradas y esta conversación… era la más larga de todas las que habían tenido desde que ella llegó al pueblo. Su relación con él desde un inició no fue una de las mejores, ella suponía a que su indolencia hacía él era porque este no le caía nada bien.

─Repítelo una vez más y te quedarás sin dientes ─amenazó de manera furtiva.

No era que la frase la hubiera molestado, más bien había sido el tono en que había sido citado.

─No entiendo porque te enojas ─le dijo a su vez recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con una mirada lujuriosa. Ella contempló esas expresiones por unos segundos luego, pronunció aún más su enfado─, yo solo te estoy haciendo un cumplido ─el chico se inclinó un poco hacia el frente tomando el mentón de ella para apretarlo cariñosamente.

─¡No me toques...! ─le respondió retirándose al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba con fuerza aquella mano, éste alzo una de sus cejas observando aquel desfavorable movimiento.

El chico movió por unos instantes sus dedos en el aire luego, bajo su mano para guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le sonrió.

─No pensé que fueras tan agresiva pero, ¿sabes? No importa, porque así me gustas ─ella bufó irónica, no podía creerse las palabras de ese sujeto.

─Déjate de estupideces.

─No, no es ninguna estupidez. Es la verdad, tú me gustas y mucho. ¿Por qué crees que siempre llamo a tu abuelo y éste a ti? No es simple casualidad.

─Estás loco.

─Sí, pero por ti ─le dijo atrayéndola hacía él con fuerza para besarla.

Ese movimiento le tomo totalmente por sorpresa, en realidad no lo esperaba, no esperaba algo como eso, mucho menos de la persona que más odiaba en el pueblo.

Como pudo forcejeo contra ese agarré hasta soltarse e hizo lo que no había hecho aquel día en el rancho de los Hatake.

Su mano voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el rostro de Kakashi quien consiguió quedar en el mismo sitio. El impacto había sido duro pero ese rostro no se movió ni un centímetro.

El beso de cierta forma había sido bueno, suponiendo que las condiciones fueran otras pero ahora… no había sido nada agradable. Sakura se limpiaba los labios con asco tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca pues la saliva del chico estaba concentrada en un alto grado de alcohol.

Ella lo miró con repugnancia pero, esa acción no duró demasiado porque en un instante ya se encontraba apresada entre la banca y ese cuerpo que la arrinconaba.

Intentó quitárselo de encima pero él era más fuerte, más pesado, más alto. También intentó gritar pero no pudo, sus alaridos eran obstruidos por los besos forzados de éste hacia ella.

En verdad lo intentó todo, incluso el golpearlo lo cual no funciono.

Kakashi no razonaba completamente, estaba inducido por el efecto del alcohol, era cierto que Sakura le gustaba y el verla ahí, sola, con un vestido tan provocativo le hizo perder la razón.

Sus manos viajaban descontroladamente por ese cuerpo tan menudo, recorriéndolo hábilmente.

─Por favor, Kakashi ─le suplicó con un nudo en la garganta─. No hagas esto, suéltame. Por favor.

Por unos segundos éste se detuvo, la observo y luego le sonrió libidinosamente, entonces… ella lo supo, Kakashi no se detendría y aunque hiciera algo contra él, nadie iba a creerle a ella, jamás.

Pronto las cosas para ella no pintaban nada bien, su cuerpo estremecido le estaba jugando una mala pasada, las fuerzas y el coraje que tenía hasta hace un momento habían desaparecido.

Internamente se sentía impotente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse quedado dentro de aquel edificio aun cuando esto hubiera implicado tener que ver a Ino y a Naruto juntos.

─Por favor Kakashi, detente.

Una tonta lágrima corrió por su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos desesperanzada, fue entonces que de pronto un sutil y extraño aroma se hizo presente. Al inició aquel olor que acogía el lugar era agradable pero luego, todo cambio; era como si las moléculas de esa fragancia chocarán vertiginosamente unas contra otras provocando una desmesurada descomposición que hacía fruncir la nariz.

─La señorita dijo: por favor ─citarón con una voz gélida.

Inmediatamente Sakura abrió los ojos buscando con desesperación al dueño de esa voz, éste, estaba parado al lado de ellos dos.

Kakashi gruño molesto, colocándose de nuevo la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba y, tanto él como la nueva persona que había llegado se miraron de una manera desafiante.

Ella los observo de manera titilante, los semblantes de aquellas personas radiaban un aura temerosa, pesada, fugaz.

─Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─ella asintió con la cabeza pues a pesar de que intentaba aludir una palabra no podía hacerlo, la impresión o tal vez el miedo la habían dejado sin habla─. De acuerdo, toma tus cosas y vete ─le ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi con ojos profundos.

─¿Crees qué la dejaré ir así como así? Sakura está conmigo.

─No lo parece. Ibas a lastimarla ─profirió entre dientes, soportando la ira que sentía, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de arrancarle las entrañas─. ¿Qué esperas, Sakura? Vete de aquí.

Su corazón latía precipitadamente, no podía moverse, sus movimientos estaban limitados al simple hecho de proferir un solo nombre: Sasuke…

─¿Sasuke? Así que tú eres Sasuke. El chico del cual las mujeres no paran de hablar.

─Es de muy mal gusto llamar a alguien por su nombre cuando no lo conoces. Sakura, ¿qué esperas? Vete…─repitió hostilmente dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Por unos momentos, el cuerpo de Sakura vibro con tal potencia que de cierta forma le ayudo a reaccionar, todo en su cabeza era un caos que termino por profundizarse una vez que en aquel rostro miró como aquellos ojos se transformaban repentinamente.

Aquellos ojos oscuros habían tomado ese rojo carmesí infinito, delineando las líneas de su iris en un tono profundo y oscuro.

Esa mirada brillo en un tono intenso en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, aquellos ojos se intensificaron con una fuerza sobrehumana haciéndolos parecer los fanales de un asesino letal. Y de nuevo… el mismo miedo que Sakura había sentido con anterioridad apareció de la nada, estrujando su pecho, clavándose en lo más profundo de sus sentidos, recordándole que este no se había ido.

Su respiración se agitó al verse reflejada en esas pupilas y su corazón literalmente se paró.

─Ahora ─articuló Sasuke arrastrando esa palabra en sus labios.

Su cuerpo respondió con un fuerte escalofrío y acto seguido hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ni siquiera se limitó a mirar a sus espaldas en donde escuchó como aquellos hombres gruñían en una pelea incontrolable.

Tenía miedo, de verdad lo tenía aunque este miedo que sentía era diferente.

Poco a poco sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir debido a que su respiración le demandaba todo el esfuerzo que había hecho tras el correr indeterminadamente hasta cansarse, sus rodillas le temblaban y ahora se arrepentía de haber corrido con esos zapatos que la estaban matando.

Finalmente se detuvo, tan solo para recargarse en un árbol, necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido, miró a hacia atrás y observo la distancia que había recorrido, en realidad no había sido mucha, se había alejado un par de metros, eso lo sabía porque aún podía divisar las luces del edificio.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente y su visión poco a poco se nublo. Con su pecho apenas si trabajando se dejó caer en el suelo cansada, ya no tenía las energías suficientes para levantarse y huir más lejos. Trago saliva y cerró los ojos.

No podía entenderlo, no podía incluso explicarse como era que había terminado en una situación como esas.

¿En dónde estaba Naruto ahora? A claro, estaba con Ino. ¿Y por qué de todas las personas que pudieron haberla ayudado, por qué tenía que haber sido Sasuke?

Regreso su mirada al jardín y busco las sombras de aquellos hombres pero no vio nada, tal vez estaba demasiado lejos como para verlos o solo era que sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Estando aún agotada trato de levantarse, necesitaba llegar a casa cuanto antes y meterse en su cama, necesitaba… llorar.

Como pudo se levantó apoyándose del árbol, fue entonces que de pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse de tras de ella.

Su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar precipitadamente haciéndola está vez colapsar, no resistió está última alteración así que… terminó cayendo y, mientras perdía la conciencia solo dos rostros pudo imaginar.

De cualquier forma, sea quien fuera… Kakashi o Sasuke, estaba perdida.


	10. Taquicardia

**• Taquicardia •**

* * *

><p>Lentamente Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando hacia todos sus lados, se sentía desubicada, mareada. Por alguna razón, no se sentía ella misma, era como si técnicamente hubiera despertado en otro cuerpo, en uno que sin duda no era normal.<p>

Elevó sus manos llevándolas frente a su rostro para observarlas y vio el dorso de ellas contemplando sus delgados dedos, admirando el crecimiento de sus uñas, mirando el color de su piel que translucía el correr de su sangre con la luz matutina de esa mañana. Podía ver claramente como la sangre corría velozmente a través de sus venas, era algo fascinante, indiscutiblemente emocionante. Giro sus manos y miro ahora sus palmas, en ellas estaban sutilmente remarcadas todas sus líneas. Abrió y cerró paulatinamente sintiendo algo extraño en ellas, a pesar de ver correr su sangre las sentía frías, heladas. Fricciono sus dedos y los sintió tan suaves como el algodón.

Por primera vez Sakura tenía el tiempo suficiente para contemplar aquel cosquilleo que se generaba al acariciar su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

Frunció un poco su entrecejo bajando sus manos, colocándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo y miró el techo, pensativa; sintiendo lo que este nuevo cuerpo le estaba brindando. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración la cual era tranquila, suave; llevaba el mismo ritmo que el palpitar de su corazón. Aspiró profundo, asimilando todos los posibles olores que había en su habitación, antes, sin este cuerpo nunca podría distinguir el aroma de todo aquello que la rodeaba incluso, no podría distinguir ese peculiar aroma de su propio cuerpo el cual sin duda era… exquisito.

También reparó en lo que pudiera escuchar, sus oídos se habían agudizado tanto que podía percibirlo casi todo, al principio le fue difícil separar los sonidos pero luego, supo que si se concentraba solo en aquello que quería oír podía hacerlo sin tener interferencias ajenas. Prestó total atención a su alrededor, sintiéndolo todo, observándolo todo, fue entonces que de repente… algo la hizo virar hacia la entrada, algo que no podía identificar por más que se concentrara en escuchar, en sentir o asimilar. Preocupada por lo que fuera se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

A cada paso que daba sentía como la sutileza con la que caminaba se acentuaba bajo sus pies descalzos, se acercó a la puerta y tomo el picaporte rompiéndolo con tan solo rozarlo, esa acción la tomo tanto por sorpresa que no supo que hacer, se había asustado pues eso era algo que definitivamente no era nada lógico. Las cosas no se rompían con tan solo tocarlas.

La sensación de sentirse emocionada por sentir algo nuevo estaba desapareciendo, aquella sensación se estaba transformando en otra cosa que no le gustaba, no era miedo, era algo más que la hacía sentirse intranquila.

Salió al pasillo y se asomó por las escaleras, escuchando como algo era… vaciado.

Era como si ese algo se estuviera derramando con una lentitud interminable, era como si ese algo se estuviera drenando. Podía escuchar claramente como gotas densas caían al suelo haciendo ese titileo al caer en un charco.

Estaba bajando despacio, no quería hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alterar aquello que no podía identificar. Mientras bajaba, pudo detenerse por unos momentos en el descanso, su imagen reflejada en el cuadro que estaba pegado a la pared había llamado su atención; ella lucía tan normal como cualquier otro día, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo aunque, sentía que algo había cambiado, era como si no pudiera ver en ella misma la diferencia que ahora existía.

Recorrió cada parte de su imagen, su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, su… cuerpo. Se miró a si misma recorriéndose de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar lo que no podía descifrar. A pesar de que ahora podía percibir tantas cosas, pequeños y diminutos detalles no consiguió ver en ella lo que la tenía abstraída.

Suspiró profundamente y continuó bajando, meditando en que era lo que le había sucedido, que era lo que la había llevado a hoy pues hasta apenas el día de ayer se sentía normal pero esta mañana… todo había cambiado.

Intentó recordar su vida pero nada llegó a su memoria, era como si todo hasta antes de despertar hubiera sido borrado (no tenía pasado), lo único que sabía era que estaba en Haines, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su antiguo hogar, viviendo con sus abuelos así como también sabía que tenía un pequeño hermano y, de ahí en fuera no recordaba nada más a excepción de un solo nombre: Sasuke.

Esa palabra se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Plegó su frente contrayéndola, tratando de darle un rostro pero no pudo hacerlo por más que lo intentará, era como si…

Compungida ante ese pensamiento levanto la vista encontrándose al final de las escaleras, fue entonces que aquel ruido que había llamado su atención se profundizo haciéndose más fuerte, era como si estuviera tan cerca de aquello.

El sonido la llevó directamente a la sala en donde encontró sentados a sus dos abuelos en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Por unos momentos Sakura sonrió al verlos ahí a los dos, juntos y quietos en una escena conmovedora, Hiroshi y Sumire, ese par de ancianos que demostraban cuan enamorados estaban el uno del otro. Poco a poco ella comenzó acercarse pero, a medida que lo hacía un extraño y conocido olor penetro su nariz.

El hierro mezclado junto al cobre le hizo recordar el sabor de la sangre y esa sensación fue tan… excitante, que su cuerpo literalmente enloqueció. La necesidad de probarla le causo un severo estado de ansiedad, sus manos hormiguearon repentinamente y todos sus sentidos afloraron en una inminente erupción. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento se paró frente a ellos, tampoco fue que reparara en la velocidad que había acogido como suya, simplemente en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a sus abuelos.

Su primer instinto… comer.

Deseaba saciarse con el dulce sabor de ese líquido rojizo que brotaba de aquellos cuerpos inertes, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca. Esa sensación tan prominente amplio sus pupilas, dilatándolas hasta los bordes, enciendo su metamorfosis. Sakura había perdido la conciencia de ser ella misma, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la idea de probar toda esa sangre que goteaba, podía olerla, podía casi degustarla en su boca, en sus labios y en… su lengua.

Podía sentir lo fresa y cálida que aún estaba, cerró sus ojos complacida por el momento y bajo hacia el suelo. A pesar de que tenía una sed incontrolable pudo detenerse antes de beber, algo la estaba haciendo dudar, talvez fue toda la sangre que estaba mirando en aquellos cuerpos o quizá fue el sentimiento de saber que eran sus seres queridos a los cuales quería devorar.

Sus ojos vibraron al ver la mano de su abuela en sus manos, ella siguió con su vista aquella extremidad hasta reparar en el rostro de Sumire la cual parecía estar dentro de un sueño eterno aunque, tenía expresiones desencajadas, eran rasgos que indicaban el miedo y el pavor que había vivido antes de… morir.

Sakura frunció su ceño, extrañada, mirando a su abuela, el ser que más la amaba después de sus padres. Inmediatamente se puso en pie alterada, tratando de asimilar esa imagen. Su vista viró hacia su abuelo que yacía de la misma manera aunque en éste, la sangre corría desde la abertura en su garganta.

Pronto, su pecho comenzó a acelerar a un ritmo indiscutiblemente exagerado y…

─Sakura… ─susurraron su nombre en un tono alarmado, provocando que el sonido de aquella palabra sonará tan fuerte haciendo eco dentro de sus oídos, causando que ella clavara desenfrenadamente su mirada en… Itsuki─, tus ojos… ─le dijo el niño desde la entrada a la sala, aterrado.

En menos de un segundo ella ya estaba frente a su hermano, agazapada frente a éste, observándolo con ojos desorbitados.

Sakura miraba como el pequeño mantenía en su rostro una expresión extraña, tenía la boca abierta, como expresando un dolor que no entendía. Lo miro mover sus labios y el verde claro de sus ojos marcaron un gesto fruncido.

─Sakura… ─repitió nuevamente el niño su nombre. Esta vez en forma de lamento.

Itsuki tragó duro, luego… bajo la mirada hacia su pecho. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su pequeño mentón tembló repentinamente conteniendo un llanto fúnebre, cerró sus labios y los apretó en medio de un sollozo doloroso.

Por unos momentos Sakura se vio reflejada en esas pupilas, su rostro transformado en el de un ser insaciable, lleno de una necesidad y oscuridad asesina le hizo asustarse.

En el opaco reflejo pudo observar claramente como su mirada encendida se apagaba lentamente hasta retomar el verde natural de su vista.

─¿Itsuki? ─lo llamó con voz temblorosa pero este no respondió, sus expresiones parecían estar congeladas pues el pequeño no pestañeaba en lo absoluto sin embargo, por su mejilla atravesaba una lágrima continua la cual se detuvo al final de su mentón.

La chica observó como esa gota cristalina se desprendía, sus ojos no pudieron evitar observar la dirección en la que esta iba, fue entonces… cuando su corazón se apretó. No podía creerlo, mucho menos entenderlo, su mano derecha estaba incrustada dentro del pecho de su hermano. Asustada por ello la retiró con fuerza arrancándole así, el corazón.

Fue inevitable no poder despertar alterada ante tan extraña pesadilla, sobre todo por cómo esta había terminado. Su pecho descontrolado subía y bajaba apresuradamente tratando de encontrar ese aliento que necesitaba. Sakura se encontraba asustada, jamás en toda su vida había tenido tal sueño, era cierto que las pesadillas que tenía con referencia a sus padres la agitaban pero esto… la preocupaba.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos e incorporarse fue revisarse las manos, aún sentía en ellas el palpitar de ese pequeño corazón entre sus dedos. Apretó los ojos y se repitió a si misma que solo había sido un horrendo sueño, uno que sin duda había sido tan real porque aún podía sentir todo aquello que la había emocionado y perturbado al mismo tiempo.

Se peinó el cabello con las manos frustrada, pensando en su hermano, en sus abuelos, en lo que había visto, en lo que había sentido. Era ridículo pensar que… eso, de alguna manera pudiera pasar.

Volvió a recostarse y tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo, quería dejar escapar esas imágenes que transcurrían por su mente, necesitaba olvidarlas pero el recuerdo de sus abuelos, la sensación de haber penetrado ese pecho y la impresión de tener un corazón latiendo entre sus dedos le impedía borrarlas.

Suspiró profundo conteniendo el aire dentro de su pecho por unos minutos, aún mantenía su rostro cubierto fue entonces, que de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

Nuevamente comenzó a inquietarse y, sin moverse de su lugar rodo los ojos recorriéndolo todo.

Inmediatamente su cerebro comenzó a mandar señales, recuerdos, imágenes, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a percibir el hecho del porque estaba ahí, fue entonces que su alusión la llevó al baile de graduación, a Naruto y a Ino pero sobre todo la dirigió hacia Kakashi y a… Sasuke.

Estos últimos dos elevaron su presión.

Recordaba lo sucedido con Kakashi en el jardín y como Sasuke había llegado en su ayuda sin embargo, el miedo de ser ultrajada y el temor de ver aquellos ojos parricidas le hicieron correr. Sakura recordaba que antes de perder la conciencia en medio de la nada había escuchado unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella aunque, no supo quién fue.

Preocupada por esto volvió a recorrer la habitación tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

¿En dónde estaba?

Trago duró, pensando en sus dos únicas posibilidades, si se trataba de Kakashi… sus ojos inmediatamente revisaron su cuerpo tratando de encontrar algo, afortunadamente no había nada extraño, todo estaba perfectamente bien a excepción de que no llevaba puesto su vestido, en vez de ello estaba usando una amplia y holgada camisa, quiso quitársela pero debajo de ella no llevaba nada puesto. Con su vestido de anoche, era casi imposible llevar ropa interior así que… decidió no usarla y ahora estaba arrepentida por ello sin embargo, pese a que estaba literalmente desnuda no se sentía quebrantada pues no había rastro alguno de que hubieran querido aprovecharse de ella, cosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro lleno de alivio aunque, por otro lado si se trataba de Sasuke… necesitaba comprobar que estaba viva y que esto no era otro extraño sueño del cual esta vez no podría despertar.

Su vista viajo por todos lados, admirando el lugar. Retiró las sábanas de seda y se levantó dispuesta a indagar, a buscar algo que la llevara a saber con quién estaba. En realidad la habitación era muy espaciosa lo cual ameritaba tener muebles grandes y costosos, eso podía notarlo por la calidad de la madera o de la piel con la que estaban diseñados algunos muebles pero esto… no le indicaba nada, sabía que tanto Sasuke como Kakashi tenían dinero y bien podrían darse esta clase de lujos así que, continuo con su búsqueda, talvez una fotografía podría darle la respuesta que buscaba.

Posiblemente pudo optar por salir corriendo y ver en donde se encontraba pero era más su curiosidad por lo misterioso que en vez de ello, decidió ponerse a investigar.

La habitación en verdad era hermosa, lucia muy bien con sus paredes laterales, techo y cortinas de un tono beige que contrastaba perfecto con el suelo de madera oscura que hacía juego junto a las sábanas claras y el modelo cuadrado de la cama; frente a esta había una amplia repisa de madera que iba de lado a lado pegada a la pared, soportando en el medio un gran televisor de plasma negro el cual a los lados tenía un par de pinturas abstractas, Sakura recordaba haberlas visto en algún lado aunque, ahora no recordaba de dónde.

Su vista igualmente viajo a sus espaldas divisando la gran pintura que tenía la cabecera de la cama, en realidad era una pared colosal llena de vida, el sutil lienzo dejaba ver un claro desenfoque de una delicada flor. Un enorme cerezo, fue todo lo que ella pudo identificar dentro de todo ese verde follaje.

Por unos instantes, Sakura sonrió ante la ironía de la pintura.

A cada lado de la cama había un pequeño mueble que soportaba la carga de unas lámparas, junto a una de estas había un cuaderno, el cual parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo en el que acaban de usarlo, ella se acercó cautelosamente pensando en que quizá aquella libreta le daría una respuesta pero cuando la abrió, no pudo ver en ella más que letras, números y extraños símbolos los cuales no comprendía.

Hojeo bastante, desde el principio hasta el final el cual llegaba a la mitad del bloque dejando inconclusa una parte de esas acotaciones.

Lo único que pudo identificar de entre toda esa escritura, era que se trataban de notas musicales, claramente no las entendía aunque sabía de antemano que eran letras de canciones, eso lo supo al dirigir su vista hacia todos aquellos discos que estaban cuidadosamente organizados en el mueble frente a ella.

Sakura colocó nuevamente todo en su lugar para dirigirse esta vez hacia el ventanal, sin duda, al abrir las cortinas sabría exactamente en donde se encontraría o al menos, eso pensaba.

Estaba por recorrer la cortina cuando de repente ese sutil y delicado aroma que había penetrado anoche su nariz se hizo presente, ese perfume era tan… embriagante que bien ella podría permanecer todo el día oliéndolo. Cerro sus ojos complacida por esa percepción, imaginando la más rica fragancia que la envolvía en un viaje placentero, se sentía flotar en el aire, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho del material más liviano, sentía una infinita paz, una como jamás la había sentido.

Esas acciones inconscientemente la llevaron a tomar entre sus puños la camisa que llevaba puesta, aquella esencia la sumergió en un estado adictivo, haciéndola olvidar de su objetivo.

Inhalo y exhalo plenamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose ella misma. Fue entonces que…

─¿Qué crees que haces? ─esa simple pregunta, tan gélida y arrogante hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente rompiendo de esa manera la atmosfera que ella misma había creado para si─. Te hice una pregunta, Sakura.

Esta vez aquella oración había sido menos hostil y aunque ella intentó girarse para darle la cara no pudo, su cuerpo se había petrificado al oír su voz y al recordar las escenas de anoche.

─Sakura.

Escuchó su nombre cual si lo hubieran pronunciado lentamente cerca de su oído y, de nueva cuenta su cuerpo vibro acelerándole el corazón. Los vellos de su piel se erizaron al mismo tiempo en que deseaba voltear.

Trato de controlarse, esta situación ya no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no podía permitirse ni mucho menos darse el lujo quedarse ahí, parada sin hacer nada a expensas de ese hombre que comenzaba a irritarla.

Respiró profundo y contuvo su aliento decidida a virar, sintiendo como sus entrañas se apretaban. Tal vez era el coraje que sentía de saber que era él o simplemente era porque no le gusto el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quien la hubiera visto desnuda y le colocara esa ropa que para nada le quedaba aunque, irónicamente le gustaba.

─Hmp ─gimió él indiferente al no tener respuesta por parte de ella.

En verdad Sakura comenzaba a detestar ese porte, aquel hombre se creía…

Apretó sus puños y presiono sus ojos sintiendo su presencia, sentía que aquel chico estaba invadiendo su espacio, su… privacidad. Lo sentía justamente detrás de su espalda.

Él estaba tan cerca que si ella no supiera controlarse… definitivamente no, Sakura no volvería a sonrojarse.

Volvió a respirar profundo mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, el perfume que inundaba la habitación la estaba desconcentrando de sobreponerse a la idea que tenía en mente. Contó hasta tres y abrió sus ojos dispuesta a todo, si él estaba tan cerca de ella como Naruto lo estuvo alguna vez…, no se tocaría el corazón y lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas.

Decida a hacerlo puso la mejor cara de enfado que tenía y giró en un solo movimiento. Ya tenía preparado su puño cargado con todas sus energías pero cuando dio la vuelta… no había nadie de tras de ella.

─¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió él con una media sonrisa, arrogante y presuntuosa desde la puerta de su baño.

Ella lo observó con la boca abierta y con el puño frente a su pecho.

Sasuke se encontraba parado a un par de metros de distancia de ella, ésta, lo observaba lentamente, recorriéndolo con una mirada casi libidinosa. Sus ojos viajaron desde la parte superior hasta la inferior, todo lo que ella estaba admirando le daba mucho que imaginar, sobre todo porque él… prácticamente estaba desnudo, acababa de salir de la bañera en esos instantes y había encontrado a Sakura fuera de la cama dispuesta a espiar por la ventana tal y como él lo hacía con ella todos y cada uno de sus días.

─Sasuke... ─murmuró la chica apenas si con la voz entrecortada, éste enarcó una de sus cejas.

Desgraciadamente el corazón de Sakura ya había recibido muchas impresiones, fue por eso que esté no resistió una más. Aquel músculo acelero su ritmo cardiaco aumentando de esta manera su presión arterial, causándole a ella una nueva taquicardia que la hizo colapsar.

Su respiración se detuvo y todos sus sentidos se pasmaron al mismo tiempo en que su visión se iba apagando.

─¿Sakura? ─murmuró él, a lo lejos, confundido─. ¡Sakura! ─pronunció en un tono alarmado al verla desfallecer.

Inmediatamente Sasuke corrió hacia ella, sin importarle que en medio del proceso perdiera la toalla que lo cubría dejándolo visible e indiscutiblemente desnudo frente a una chica que apenas si estaba perdiendo la conciencia.


	11. Latidos

**• Latidos •**

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura despertó… lo hizo esta vez sin gritar o alterarse. Se enderezo en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues la sentía adolorida. El golpe que había recibido cuando se cayó por el desmayo le dejo una ligera contusión en la base de su nuca.<p>

Movió su cuello de un lado para otro, intentando acoplarse a ese peculiar dolor que sentía, segundos más tarde dejo de hacer ese movimiento y observo a su alrededor confirmando el hecho de saber en dónde se encontraba.

─Sasuke… ─murmuró su nombre, sintiendo como al mismo tiempo sus pequeñas mejillas y su cara se coloreaban con cierta tensión y nerviosismo.

Viró hacia el techo y soltó una corta risa emotiva, Sasuke sin duda era una persona muy extraña. Al principio, cuando lo conoció… pensó que era una persona hostil y en cierta forma así era, Sasuke le había demostrado mucho de él, esté tenía actitudes y aptitudes demasiado raras y cambiantes pues a pesar de aparentar ser un chico petulante y engreído también podía ser solidario con los demás pese a su carácter poco solidario y reprimido aunque, a Sakura no le agradaba demasiado, no le gustaban las personas como él sin embargo, no podía omitir el hecho de que le gustaba, aun cuando tuviera ciertas sospechas que la alteraban.

Se arropo un poco más con aquella camisa y volvió a olerla. Aquel aroma en verdad era embriagante, tan dulce y sutil como ningún otro.

De cierta forma era gracioso que ella estuviera pensando en él de esa manera, imaginaba a Sasuke siendo… un simple vecino, tímido y callado, tan serio como las mismas rocas que se juntaban cerca del río.

Hizo una mueca en su rosto y sus ojos se posaron en las pinturas que yacían frente a ella, ahora las recordaba, eran las mismas que había visto el día en que ellos se mudaron.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ellas, observándolas detenidamente, tratando de encontrarle algún tipo de significado, las tocó y palpo por unos minutos intentando comprenderlas aunque, le era difícil. No las entendía por más que procurara encontrarles un motivo, una razón para haber sido pintadas. Eran tan extrañas.

Dejo de mirarlas y giro a su alrededor percatándose de la iluminada habitación. Ahora, con la luz artificial del cuarto, Sakura podía estar segura de que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Chasqueo los dientes un poco molesta y se acercó a la ventana, necesitaba ver que tan tarde era, fue entonces que a un lado de ella, sobre el buró que estaba junto a la cama miró una bandeja con comida. La observo pensativa, preguntándose si era buena idea probarla o no, tenía hambre, sí, la tenía pero, no se atrevía a probarla. Retiro la vista y la posiciono ahora en su bolso junto a la charola, dentro de el, su celular vibraba, (era la entrada de una nueva llamada), inmediatamente pensó en sus abuelos, talvez ellos estaban preocupados por ella y era obvio.

Rápidamente tomo el bolso buscando su celular y cuando lo hayo contesto pero, al momento de hacerlo colgaron.

Fastidiada por ello, reviso su registro, en el, habían innumerables llamadas perdidas así como bastantes mensajes sin abrir. Gruño molesta, nada de lo que veía en su teléfono pertenecía a sus abuelos al contrario, todo lo que veía en el dichoso aparato era de Naruto quien llevaba todo el día tratando de localizarla.

Sakura apretó con fuerza el teléfono en sus manos, sintiendo el dolor de sus recuerdos, aquella noche que ella creía iba a ser perfecta resulto que fue la peor de todas sus noches. Evidentemente estaba enojada, no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener en su mente aquel beso entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Blasfemo un par de veces sentada en la orilla de la cama y aventó el celular a la cama repitiendo en su boca el último mensaje de Naruto.

─Bastardo… ─murmuró minutos después, completamente desilusionada, limpiándose las dos lágrimas traicioneras que habían corrido por su rostro.

Luego, resoplo molesta, inclinándose en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose traicionada, decepcionada. No esperaba que su mejor amiga le hubiera hecho eso, mucho menos el chico que supuestamente la amaba desde la infancia.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, pretendiendo querer encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tratando de comprender lo sucedido hasta que, finalmente pensó en claro.

De alguna manera no culpaba a ninguno de los dos, Sakura sabía de antemano como era su amiga y fue ella misma quien le había dicho a Ino tantas veces que Naruto no significaba nada para ella así que… fue ella misma quien dejó escapar esa pequeña oportunidad con él, no obstante, Naruto era hombre, él debió haberse cansado en algún momento de haber sido rechazado en infinitas ocasiones que de alguna manera se resignó al hecho de verla como amiga, fue por ello que pesé a lo dulce que se portó en la noche de graduación esté no se atrevió en ningún momento a ser más de lo que no podía llegar a ser.

Y sí, Sakura estaba molesta, celosa y arrepentida.

Celosa de haberse dado cuenta a último momento que en verdad sentía algo por su amigo aunque, ese algo no fuera tan profundo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por Sasuke y, arrepentida… lo estaba por no haberse dado la oportunidad cuando esta apareció frente a su puerta, sin en cambio había sido Ino la que había aprovechado esa abertura.

¿Qué más podía Sakura hacer? No iba a salir de esta habitación y correr en busca de ellos dos a pedir una explicación. Sabía que de cierta forma se lo había buscado, se merecía todo esto que le estaba pasando pues desde que llegó a Haines no había hecho otra cosa más que sumergirse dentro de su propio mundo y encerrarse en su cuarto ignorando a todos los demás por lo que ella creía tenía merecido. Y no, ya no iba a permitirse sentir este dolor nuevamente.

Si la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad iba a aprovecharla tal y como Naruto le había dicho alguna vez además, si esté e Ino tenían algo entre los dos ella no tenía por qué entrometerse pero, eso no significaba que lo perdonara. El que él tuviera una relación con su amiga no cambiaba el hecho de que la haya llenado de ilusiones y la haya abandonado esa noche, al menos eso era algo justificable por lo cual estar molesta y en cuanto a Ino… Sakura ya no sabía que pensar.

Odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable.

─Me alegra saber que al fin despertaste. Pensé que nunca lo harías. Dormiste casi todo el día.

Aquellas palabras aun cuando sonaron tan frías y distantes como siempre hicieron mella en su interior. Inmediatamente ella se paralizo, imaginando a Sasuke a sus espaldas. Su rostro seguía cubierto por sus manos, no se atrevía a retirarlas y verlo a la cara pues sabía que si lo hacía todo su rostro enrojecería por completo delatándola ante el inminente recuerdo de haberlo visto desnudo.

─ Qué sucede? ─le preguntó Sasuke al verla con las orejas encendidas─. Sakura.

Pero ella no respondía, mucho menos se movía y, a pesar de que intentaba sobreponerse al hecho de enfrentarlo no podía pues todo lo que hasta ahora estaba pensando se había esfumado para dar paso a la abrupta imagen de su vecino.

─Te hice una pregunta, Sakura.

Al ver que está no le respondía camino hacia ella posicionándose al frente, observándola encorvada en la cama con las manos envolviendo su rostro enrojecido. Sasuke no era tonto, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía el silencio de su vecina.

Y de pronto, como si hubiese llegado su salvación, el celular de Sakura volvió a vibrar pero ella no contestaría, sabía perfectamente quien la buscaba.

─¿Acaso no vas a contestar? ─ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio─. Parece urgente, todo el día ha estado sonando. Deberías contestar, es un poco molesto escuchar ese ruido constantemente ─pero Sakura seguía sin musitar.

La verdad es que no era que no quisiera formular alguna respuesta, era simplemente que no podía, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si podía recordar como respirar.

─Bueno, como quieras ─citó él, observando por el rabillo del ojo la bandeja intacta con la comida luego, regreso su mirada a ella─. Es tarde, levántate. Tengo que llevarte a casa.

Sakura aspiró profundo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por más tiempo que de costumbre y sin quitarse las manos del rostro trato de reponerse, le era difícil hacerlo pero si se lo proponía posiblemente podría lograrlo.

Mordió sus labios y finalmente habló.

─¿Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí? ─fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas observándola con extrañez.

─Pues aquí vivo y esta es mi habitación. Más bien lo que yo creo que deberías preguntarte es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ─Sakura intentó quitarse las manos del rostro pero inmediatamente volvió a pegarlas.

─¡¿Qué, qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?! ─espetó irritada─. ¡Pues tú me secuestraste! ¿Recuerdas?

─Querrás decir que te rescate y por cierto, de nada─ Sakura gimió indiferente detrás de sus manos recordando tales actos luego, bufó por lo bajo sintiéndose ofendida.

─No era necesario que lo hicieras, tenía las cosas bajo control además, ¿qué hacías tú, ahí?

─¿Bajo control? ─la miró expectante─. Si dejar que te lastimen es tener las cosas bajo control… entonces te creo. Además, estaba pasando por ahí. Deberías estar agradecida por eso.

─Sí, como no. Curiosamente pasabas por ahí, ¿no? ─musitó con cierto sarcasmo en la voz─, y luego tú solo. Por favor.

─¿Acaso me estás llamando mentiroso?

─No, pero es ilógico que hayas estado ahí. Llevas muy poco tiempo en el pueblo y...

─¿Y eso qué?

─Que es raro que siempre que me pasa algo tú estés cerca, no es nada lógico, a menos que…

─¿Qué…?

─Que me estés siguiendo ─por unos breves segundos Sasuke sonrió ante la espontaneidad y susceptibilidad de Sakura.

─¿Por qué crees que te sigo? No crees que solo pueda ser coincidencia.

─Las coincidencias no existen. Dime, ¿me estas siguiendo?

─¿Por qué no levantas el rostro y me lo preguntas?

Esas palabras la tensaron al instante, Sasuke la estaba de cierta forma retando pero, aunque ella quisiera encararlo todavía se sentía cohibida para hacerlo, al menos por ahora.

─Porque igual puedes contestarme así ─le contestó firmemente.

─¿Es que acaso te avergüenzas de algo?

─No.

─Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

─Porque no quiero y punto.

─¿Es por qué me viste desnudo?

Tras esta pregunta Sakura se puso todavía más nerviosa, alterando su presión sanguínea que la delato instantáneamente. Su rostro había tomado nuevamente un color rojo profundo a tal grado de que sus orejas resaltaban por mucho a través de su cabello.

─¡Claro que no! ─exaltó hundiéndose más entre sus manos.

─Si no es así, entonces…, ¿por qué te sigues escondiendo? Yo también te vi desnuda y no estoy tan ruborizado como tú ─por primera vez Sasuke citó aquellas palabras con desdén y gracia, lo que hizo que Sakura regresara a su estado normal luego de haber asimilado esa oración.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba sonriendo, débilmente pero lo estaba haciendo, ver a Sakura extremadamente sonrojada ante tal pensamiento le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en sus mejillas y el recordarla tan frágil y hermosa le provocaba un sonreír.

─Así que lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Te desnudaste frente a mí para que quedáramos a mano?

─No fue intencional, fue algo que simplemente paso. Yo estaba saliendo de la bañera cuando tú me viste y te desmayaste.

Ella bufó medio molesta, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

─¿Siempre eres así? ─espero unos segundos por la respuesta pero no escucho nada. Pensó en que quizá no había sido muy específica con su pregunta así que la complemento─. Tan… grosero.

─Te rescate de ese sujeto y, ¿crees que soy grosero?

─Pues no me has demostrado lo contrario ─le respondió elevando los hombros premeditadamente─, siempre que estamos cerca… desapareces.

─Ahora mismo estoy aquí y no me eh ido.

─Ves. Tú forma de responder es tan… agria. Eres insolente, vanidoso, engreído. Eres tan… arrogante.

─¿Y por eso soy grosero? ─cuestionó guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón─. Más bien yo creo que aquí la grosera eres tú.

─¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?! ─respondió más que alterada.

─Porque yo siempre mantengo la calma. Ahora, ¿por qué no te descubres el rostro y me miras? Es algo incómodo hablar con tu cabello.

Sakura arrugo la nariz, pensando en si era buena idea o no levantar la mirada, no quería encontrarse con algo indeseado y asimismo, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que la alteraban pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo. Era cierto que esa mirada la atemorizaba pero había algo en ella que la incitaba a querer mirarla, a no dejar de observarla.

Respiró profundo y luego preguntó.

─¿Estás… presentable? ─Sasuke enarco una ceja─. Me refiero a si estás vestido.

─¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? ─pregunto a su vez, retándola de nuevo a levantar la mirada.

Ante esto Sakura retiro sus manos dudosa, no quería ver nuevamente a Sasuke desnudo, ya de por si el tener ese vago recuerdo en su memoria la agitaba.

Poco a poco elevo el rostro sin despegar la vista de sus rodillas, fue entonces que lentamente se dio cuenta del aspecto que aquel chico tenía.

Sasuke estaba usando ropa propia de un adolescente típico de la ciudad, tenis, jeans y una playera ajustada que dejaba ver el claro ejercicio que hacía todos los días, sin duda alguna un chico emblemáticamente sexy, apuesto y… corpulento.

En verdad tenía un buen cuerpo pero, eso era algo que a Sakura realmente no le impresionaba pues ahí, en ese pueblo, la mayoría de los chicos tenían ese aspecto debido a las variadas actividades que se realizaban como solían ser la caza, la pesca, la tala, entre otras tareas que ameritaban tener cierta clase de fuerza para romper o perforar carne y madera.

Fue así como ella, lentamente terminó por llegar a los ojos del él los cuales estaban totalmente tranquilos pese a ser unos ojos terriblemente fríos. Las pupilas de Sasuke no tenían ese tono encendido al contrario, estaban tan oscuros como la profundidad de la misma noche, eran de una perfecta tonalidad renegrida que imposibilitaba encontrar la división entre las pupilas y el iris de su mirada.

Sakura enseguida se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos, tan frágil y débil como una hoja.

Por varios minutos permanecieron así, en silencio, contemplándose en ningún movimiento. De vez en cuando ella parpadeaba tan solo para lubricar su mirada ya que estaba tan inmersa ante esa presencia que no notó cuanta diferencia existía entre ellos dos.

Frente a ella, Sasuke lucía portentoso, fuerte, altivo y, sin pensarlo y sin saberlo ella se puso de pie siendo sutilmente seducida por él, era como si aquella atracción que sentía la envolviese en una burbuja impenetrable que la atontaba y desorientaba al mismo tiempo.

Hundida ante tal hecho se dejó llevar por el momento sintiendo como sus rosadas mejillas mantenían su color, ruborizándola en un acto inocente.

─Sasuke… ─apenas musitó sin trabarse.

Esa sensación que sentía era la misma que había sentido la primera vez en que lo vio aquel día frente a su casa parado sobre la acera, antes de que su abuela la interrumpiera y lo viera a él desaparecer por primera vez.

Él, por su parte la observaba profundamente, contemplando aquellas finas y delicadas facciones femeninas que desde un inició lo cautivaron. Amaba aquellos ojos verdes que dejaban ver con la más clara transparencia la misma vida y la muerte, apreciaba aquellos hermosos labios jugosos y carnosos que inspiraban a nunca dejar de besarlos e idolatraba aquella piel que desprendía el más enriquecedor aroma, así como le encantaba ver en ella ese peculiar color en su cabello y al igual que ella, él estaba tan absorto con esa presencia que deseaba que nunca se fuera, Sakura para él… lo era todo, incluso más que su propia vida.

Y a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella, de alguna manera Sasuke había aprendido a controlarse, a detener sus instintos tanto lascivos como de apetencia, había aprendido a respirar sin tener que sofocarse, sin tener que contener el aliento, sin encender su mirada. Fue así como poco a poco sus impulsos lo llevaron a acariciar aquel rostro con ternura.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquel frío roce que la rodeaba de un aura acogedora.

─Sakura ─pronunció él en un tono sublime, observando los enrojecidos ojos de la chica, limpiando los rastros de aquellas lágrimas amargas─. Una chica como tú, no debería volver a llorar.

Ella tomo su mano, aferrándose a ese toque, él acepto ese enlace, divisando aquella unión, sintiendo como el corazón de ella palpitaba con tal fuerza que sentía como la sangre corría a través de sus dedos, fue entonces que inconscientemente él se acercó a su rostro, aspirando su aroma y su aliento, sintiendo el calor y la vida que ella emanaba a través de sus poros.

Sasuke deseaba besarla, Sakura deseaba besarlo.

Por unos momentos él sintió que la vida volvía a su cuerpo, sintió como si ella complementara lo que a él le hacía falta, sintió como si estuviera completo, como si hubiera encontrado aquello que alguna vez perdió.

Mientras que Sakura, a su vez sintió lo mismo.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en tal acto que no notaron el instante en el que alguien apareció bajo el marco de la puerta, aquella persona los miraba con un agudo asombro y… finalmente después de tanto observarlos no pudo contenerse.

─¡Sasuke! ─gritaron su nombre tan fuerte que retumbo por toda la habitación.


	12. Sorpresas

**• Trastornos • **

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente después de que aquella nueva persona apareciera en la habitación, esta comenzó a llenarse de un peculiar aroma, el cual era suave y dulce al mismo tiempo sin ser nada empalagoso. Era una fragancia sutilmente concentrada que embelesaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, llevándolo a un nuevo mundo de ensueños.<p>

Sakura estaba tan sumergida dentro de esa atmosfera que no pudo evitar inhalar tan profundo, sintiendo el aliento helado de Sasuke sobre la punta de su nariz, sintiendo como su mismo cuerpo traspasaba sus propios los límites obligándola relativamente a olvidarse del perfume anterior que desprendía su morador.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía como en las nubes, siendo dulcemente acogida bajo esa espesa niebla que la llenaba de una cálida paz venenosa.

Eran una y mil sensaciones, parecían casi indescriptibles, Sakura estaba tan envuelta en esas redes que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de esa nueva persona posiblemente hubiera cedido ante tal fugaz evento.

Fue entonces que...

─¡Sasuke! ─vociferaron repentinamente aquel nombre con voz vigorosa.

Aquella pronunciación había sido tan profunda e irreal que los dos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, reflejándose en ambas pupilas, viéndose tan cerca uno del otro. Los ojos de ella oscilaron repetitivamente al mismo tiempo en el que se alejaba avergonzada y alterada, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de besar a su vecino así que, bajo la vista al suelo. Estaba pensativa, claro estaba, por su mente transitaban muchas cosas incomprensibles pero que al mismo tiempo no estaban tan fuera de la realidad

─Sasuke, yo… ─habló ella, apenas si con la intensión de continuar─, lo sien… ─pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

─Sasuke ─repitieron nuevamente aunque, esta vez la resonancia de esa voz fue menos intensa sin embargo, la frialdad y la vileza siguieron siendo las mismas.

Confundida y desorientada, Sakura condujo lentamente su vista hacia la entrada, encontrándose con el más profundo de sus miedos que se acrecentó cuando posiciono su mirada en esos penetrantes y oscuros ojos afilados. Aquella impresión fue como la explosión de una ojiva, cuyas olas la traspasaron instantáneamente, dejándola prácticamente en un estado permanente de shock.

Entretanto, Sasuke también hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían posado en aquellos otros. Él no entro en pánico al contrario, se giró hacía su mínima audiencia, retomando su implacable y rígida postura.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─preguntó en el mismo tono de voz con el que le habían hablado.

─¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ─preguntó a su vez mientras clavaba su vista en ella, intentando suprimir sus instintos voraces─. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes…

─Lo sé, pero esa no es ninguna regla que se deba seguir al pie de la letra.

─Así que eso es lo que crees ─refutó regresando su mirada a él─. Pues en ese caso… espero que tengas una buena explicación que darle al resto de la familia, algunos miembros no encontraran nada divertido saber que ella ─la señalo nuevamente con la mirada, tratando de no respirar─, este aquí.

Sasuke miró profundamente aquellas facciones y analizó todos esos cambios tan repentinos en él. Estudio de manera diligente tanto el habla como los movimientos corporales que hacía aquel chico, estos, en definitiva se parecían a los que él había tenido al principio con ella y sin duda alguna, su compañero estaba dispuesto a... servirse.

─Es mejor que te retires ─le ordenó cautelosamente mientras daba un paso hacia el frente─, ella… no está muy bien.

Terminó su frase mientras miraba a la chica de reojo. Sakura estaba tan impresionada que parecía casi una piedra, no tenía movimiento alguno, no hablaba ni pestañeaba, mucho menos parecía respirar. Estaba totalmente conmocionada que lo único que podía oírse de ella eran los pobres latidos de su corazón acelerado que acrecentaba la posibilidad de tener un nuevo infarto.

─Sakura ─pronunció Sasuke en tono indolente, dirigiendo su vista completa hacia ella, necesitaba sacarla de ese estado caótico en el que se encontraba aunque, aún no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ponerla peor─. Espero que no quieras desmayarte ahora ─le dijo escuchando como su corazón bombeaba la sangre con tanta fuerza dentro su pecho. Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil, frente al misterio de conocer quién era ese nuevo sujeto quien se parecía enormemente a Sasuke─. ¿Me estas escuchado? Sakura.

Pero ella estaba tan turbada que Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que colocarse detrás para sostenerla por los hombros, en caso de que está colapsara.

Fue entonces que instintivamente Sakura retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra el duro cuerpo de Sasuke. Intentaba esconderse de aquellos penetrantes ojos que la observaban de una manera… asesina, era como si aquellos ojos la estuvieran devorando viva.

Estaba asustada, el miedo la había paralizado, ese miedo era por mucho más profundo que la penúltima vez. Había una desmesurada diferencia entre lo que había sentido aquella noche con ella, con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora con él, era como sí de alguna manera ese miedo fuera mucho mayor.

Era cierto que lo miraba aterrada, su rostro se había puesto pálido y sus labios se habían secado.

─Por favor Itachi. Ya sal de aquí, le estas asustando ─exigió Sasuke observándolo estridentemente.

Esté lo miró y luego… la vio a ella, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

Sakura tenía los ojos pasmados, casi desorbitados, estaba tratando de sobreponerse a ese miedo absoluto el cual intentaba ocultar detrás de una endeble valentía que no existía. Su respiración era irregular y su pecho atrofiado trabajaba de forma demandante, no estaba segura de nada, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

─Sasuke… ─eludió Itachi, arrastrando la palabra, aguantando su respiración y conteniendo sus instintos─, deberías... ─inconscientemente él joven aspiró profundo llenando todo su cuerpo de aquel embriagador aroma. Estaba perdiendo la concentración y la cordura─, deberías… Debes sacarla de aquí ─advirtió en un bramido, soportando la tortura de no poder abalanzarse sobre ella y atacar.

Itachi estaba aferrado al marco de la puerta, cada una de sus manos mantenía presionada la madera la cual era estrujada con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

Indiscutiblemente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Al principio cuando Itachi entro, hizo todo lo posible por contenerse, estaba enojado pero, conforme pasaban los segundos en esa habitación… aquella sed, aquella primera necesidad, aquel instinto que parecía haber suprimido hace tanto estaba renaciendo, estaba volviendo de nuevo y, por más que lo deseara no podía controlar sus instintos. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo en el que él se volvía a comportar de esa manera, habían sido tantos los años en los que él no había sentido ese tipo de sed embriagante y ella… Sakura, tenía lo que Itachi había olvidado.

─Sakura… ─balbuceó Sasuke tomándola por el hombro, echándola hacia atrás, cubriéndola detrás de su espalda al ver las obvias intensiones de su hermano─. Itachi… no.

Esté arrugo la nariz, tratando de no ceder ante su sed imparcial. Por unos momentos hubo una gran tensión en la habitación. Itachi se encontraba en la entrada observando a Sasuke quien protegía a Sakura al otro lado de la cama.

─Hermano, por favor. Cálmate. Sé que fue un error traerla pero no tuve elección y tú… no debiste entrar.

Aquel chico bajo de manera forzada la cabeza ante esas palabras, apretando fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo sus impulsos luego, levanto el rostro y miró al techo en un gruñido exasperado, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían y… finalmente bajo su mirada enrojecida.

─Itachi.

Sasuke lo observó de arriba abajo, en realidad no sabía que esperar de su hermano. El instinto de apetencia de Itachi era por mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro que él haya conocido, asimismo, él era una persona que se caracterizaba por ser alguien completamente paciente y cuerdo para razonar los pros y los contra de cada acción que realizaba sin embargo, cuando Itachi perdía los estribos y su automatismo se apoderaba de él, era difícil predecir qué es lo que haría sobre todo cuando esté, tenía hambre.

Si él atacaba, Sasuke no tendría otra opción más que enfrentar a su hermano pero, si no lo hacía…

─Sasuke.

De pronto, la voz perturbada de Sakura a sus espaldas capto su atención, él la miró por sobre su hombro y está se vio reflejada en esos ojos, se miraba sosegada, preocupada y aturdida, tenía su rostro fruncido, tratando de comprender lo mínimo de lo que no podía entender.

─Sakura, quédate atrás ─le ordenó con desdén luego, volteo a su frente.

No quería perder de vista a Itachi aunque, solo bastaron esos pocos segundos de distracción para que esté desapareciera de su rango de visión. Rápidamente Sasuke lo busco con la mirada, recorriendo instantáneamente la habitación pero él, ya no estaba. No obstante, su olor a un permanecía dentro.

─Sasuke… ─lo llamó nuevamente Sakura.

Esté volteo ligeramente la cabeza, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. A sus espaldas se encontraba Sakura quien estaba mirando de frente a Itachi quien se veía absorto ante ella. Su enrojecida mirada viajaba desde la cabeza hacia los pies, deleitándose con esa delicada y apetecible figura.

─Sasuke… ─repitió una vez más.

Su respiración se estaba acortando en fuertes gemidos, aquella presencia en verdad era abrumadora y empeoro cuando Sakura observo como el color de aquellos ojos enrojecidos se profundizo en un tono acentuado, difundiendo una clara necesidad de avidez.

La chica tenía en su garganta un grito atorado, el cual se negaba rotundamente a querer proferirse. Su vista vibraba con cada movimiento que hacían sus pupilas, estas iban y venían de todos lados, recorriendo aquel cuerpo masculino que estaba frente a ella.

No podía despegar sus ojos de él quien mantenía su vista clavada en ella.

Por otro lado, Sasuke sintió la tensión constituida en el ambiente, no iba a permitir que pasará lo que ya se estaba imaginando, ya que si pasaba… ¡no! ¡Eso no debía suceder!

En seguida se puso entre ellos dos, dándole la espalda a ella y colocando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Itachi quien bajo la vista a observar aquel contacto. Esté observo ese toque por unos segundos luego, torció una sonrisa ladina en sus labios mientras retiraba aquella mano lentamente, dejando a Sasuke confundido.

─Esto es… es… ─musitaba Itachi en susurró controlado mientras presionaba con todas sus fuerzas la muñeca de Sasuke─. No sé cómo pudiste hacerlo ─pronunció haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la sensatez─. Tenerla tan cerca, es… sumamente difícil. Su olor, su presencia, su… aliento ─le dijo al mismo tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo la tranquilidad y exquisitez de imaginar su sed controlada.

Sasuke no respondió, estaba desconcertado. Por unos momentos pensó en que tendría que pelear con su hermano por mantener a salvo a Sakura pero, le impresiono el hecho de que fuera el mismo Itachi el cual por si solo superara sus deseos incluso, los había superado tan rápido que ni él mismo podía creérselo.

Mientras que a Sasuke, le había tomado más de una semana poder adaptarse y controlar sus instintos pero a Itachi… era evidente que su hermano era por mucho superior a él en cualquier sentido, tal vez era un don o simplemente era que ya tenía una gran experiencia en cuanto a saber y querer controlarse, no obstante aún estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que Itachi se detuviera por saber que Sasuke se había prendado de Sakura.

─Lo sé ─respondió segundos luego, sintiendo como su estrés disminuía─. Ahora, porque no te vas y la dejas respirar. Su corazón a recibido demasiadas impresiones que temo que en cualquier momento pueda volverse a desmayar.

Itachi la observó, recorriéndola ahora con ojos tranquilos, estos, habían dejado atrás aquella tonalidad rojiza, dando paso al color neutral de sus ojos negros luego, gimió en una risa sarcástica. Aún se encontraba nervioso y tenso pues el aroma de Sakura se había impregnado en su nariz y aunque, el fuera un experto en contener sus emociones eso no quería decir que estuviera un cien por ciento seguro de que no atacaría o intentaría hacer algo, aun cuando se frenara mil veces. De hecho, lo que lo hacía detenerse ahora era el saber lo que sabía.

─Sasuke, lamento haber actuado así pero, debiste advertirme que ella estaba aquí ─se limitó a decir─. No fue, ni es nada agradable saber que tienes que controlarte.

─Lo siento.

─No lo sientas, la próxima vez piensa. Si todos hubieran estado aquí… no los culparía. Y Sasuke… ─esté volteo a observarlo, Itachi ya se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta─, deberías agradecer que fuera yo quien los encontrará, si hubiera sido ella… no imaginó lo que hubiera pasado. Yo pude haber actuado así y aun me siento extraño pero ella… Karin…

Sasuke volteo a mirar a Sakura quien aún se encontraba anonada, quizá estaría tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido o quizá solo su mente se había ido a alguna parte.

─Claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.

─Bien. Ah, y dos cosas más ─le dijo antes de marcharse─, abre las ventanas, tu cuarto tiene impregnado su olor por todas partes. Y segundo, creo que debiste ponerle otra de tus camisas, esa se transparenta.

Y con una sonrisa burlona, Itachi salió de esa habitación.

Ante todo esto que había sucedió, Sasuke no había reparado en el hecho de su camisa así que, volteo discretamente a observarla y ahí la vio a ella, cerca de la ventana, siendo iluminada bajo las cortinas por la luz de la luna, dejando en claro toda su fisionomía femenina. Inmediatamente Sasuke retiro la mirada observando hacia nada en particular, sintiendo como sus frías mejillas se comprimían levemente.

─Sakura ─se acercó a ella sin mirarla, ahora que sabía lo de su camisa, le costaba un poco observarla a los ojos─. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella no respondió, de alguna manera se sentía trastornada, nada de lo que pasara por su cabeza tenía sentido, todo era demasiado confuso, enredado, nada tenía lógica incluso, ni el mismo miedo que sentía en ocasiones y el cual era tan diferente.

─Sakura ─Sasuke la tomo por el codo con suavidad, llevándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, en verdad la chica se veía completamente perturbada─, necesito que regreses. Tengo que llevarte a casa pero no puedo llevarte así.

Ella lo miró o al menos eso pareció, parpadeo un par de veces y luego soltó un gran resoplido en medio de su confusión.

─Esto es un sueño. Estoy soñando.

─Sí, es un sueño ─le afirmó él.

─Bien ─contestó ella con la mirada perdida mientras que poco a poco iba recobrando su respiración hasta que finalmente esta se normalizo.

Sakura sentía mil emociones, emociones que no comprendía pues la estremecían pero que al mismo tiempo la excitaban. Dentro de su cabeza se proyectaban muchas ideas. Tal vez era un sueño, tal vez no lo era. Lo cierto era que toda la información que hasta ahora había recabado la hacía sentirse curiosa, curiosa por saber si sus terribles sospechas eran ciertas aunque para ello, aún necesitaba de tiempo. Tiempo para comprobar.

Quería conocer porque ese miedo la petrificaba, porque esos ojos cambiaban tan de repente, porque aquella actitud hostil y represiva. Quería saber el porqué de ese embriagante olor que la cautiva así como también quería saber quiénes eran ellos.

¿Cuál era ese misterio que envolvía a sus vecinos?

─Sakura ─eludió nuevamente Sasuke, viéndose obligado a mirarla a los ojos─, es hora de irnos. No puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento.

Ella salió del hilo de sus pensamientos y levantó su mirada, clavándola en los ojos de él quien se miraba de cierta forma preocupado.

─¿Ellos?

─Mi familia.

─¿Tu familia? ─reflexionó por unos instantes─. Esto no es un sueño. No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

─No ─le contestó fríamente─. Levántate, tenemos que irnos. Tus abuelos han de estar muy preocupados. No has llegado en todo el día y tú debes tener hambre─ le dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la charola llena con comida, ella siguió la dirección de aquellos ojos observando el mismo lugar luego, deposito su vista sobre su celular el cual estaba sobre la cama.

─No creo que estén preocupados ─respondió cabizbaja, pensando posiblemente en que Naruto se las había ingeniado para inventarles algo a sus abuelos, era por eso que tanto Sumire como Hiroshi no le habían llamado ni una sola vez.

─Yo creo que si lo están.

Sasuke se acercó a la ventana, recorriendo un poco la cortina, dejando entrar las luces azules y rojas de la patrulla que estaba parada frente a su casa. Sakura, al verlas inmediatamente se acercó, observando al comisario junto a otro policía que estaban parados bajo el umbral de su puerta. Sumire estaba ahí, al lado del abuelo, hablando con ellos.

─¿Cuándo fue que…? ─reparó alterada, volviendo a ser ella misma.

─Tranquilízate. No tiene mucho.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo de prisa, girando a sus espaldas, corriendo a tomar sus cosas.

─Admito que tienes que irte pero, no vas a irte así.

Ella bajo su vista, recorriéndose. Estaba literalmente desnuda, inmediatamente tomo lo primero que vio y se cubrió al mismo tiempo en que la vergüenza y el coraje se apoderaron de ella. Nuevamente todo estaba volviendo a su memoria. Por culpa de Sasuke ella se encontraba en esa habitación y en esas condiciones.

─¡¿Dónde está mi vestido?

─Secándose.

─¡¿Secándose?! ¿Cómo que secándose?

─Estaba sucio. Imagino que si tu abuela te hubiera visto llegar como estabas se hubiera asustado. No te veías nada bien ─Sakura entrecerró sus ojos en él.

Mientras Sasuke iba por el vestido, Sakura se asomó nuevamente por la ventana, escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas, observando como Sumire se tapaba el rostro, preocupada. Hiroshi la consolaba, acariciándole los hombros amorosamente.

─Abuela ─susurró ella en un tono bajo, amortiguando esa palabra en labios.

Le dolía mirarla de esa manera, Sumire era una mujer muy fuerte pero ahora, se veía totalmente afligida, no era la mujer que Sakura conocía.

─Aquí tienes ─le dijo Sasuke en esos momentos. Ella viró a sus espaldas observándolo con el vestido entre sus manos.

Sakura se acercó y al momento de tomarlo, sus dedos rozaron con los de él provocándole un temerario escalofrío.

No fue miedo lo que sintió, tampoco impresión, aquel estremecimiento se había debido precisamente al contacto helado que había sentido pues la piel de Sasuke desprendía una evidente brisa fría. Él se dio cuenta de ello y por primera vez Sakura estaba concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo.

─Sasuke, tú…

─Esperaré afuera ─le indicó retirándose hacia la puerta pero al momento de hacerlo Itachi irrumpió premeditadamente dentro de la habitación.

─Sasuke, tienes que sacarla de aquí. Ahora ─esté lo observo con el cejo fruncido─. Ella ya viene.

Sasuke volvió hacia Sakura, preocupado. Posteriormente regreso su vista a Itachi como queriendo preguntarle lo obvio.

─Tenemos que irnos ─dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura cuando confirmó el hecho con el silencio de su hermano.

Esté le tomo por la muñeca y le halo directo hacia la puerta.

Sakura sintió nuevamente aquel contacto que comenzaba a entumecerla, era cierto que hacía frío pero ni la nieve de esos días la había sumergido tanto en un repentino espasmo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no tenía el tiempo para ser discreto, mucho menos delicado con ella, necesitaba sacarla en esos instantes, no quería tener problemas y mucho menos quería involucrarla a ella. Sabía de antemano que si Karin los encontraba allí… de esa manera… ¡No! No quería siquiera imaginarse lo que sucedería. Ya de por si el haberlo hecho con su hermano había sido un problema.

─¿Qué tiempo tenemos?

─Yo diría que… ninguno ─terminó su frase arrastrando la última palabra mientras escuchaba como la puerta trasera de abajo se abría─. Sigue siendo tan rápida como siempre ─murmuró regresando su mirada a Sasuke y a Sakura quien se encontraba boquiabierta.

Sakura había analizado rápidamente que si no lo miraba a los ojos y se concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera esa mirada, su miedo no se presentaría, táctica que de alguna forma le funciono.

Ella mantenía su mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Itachi, poniendo una total atención a la apariencia de esté. La primera vez que lo vio no lo había reconocido por estar asustada pero ahora que ya no lo estaba… podía relacionarlo con las sombras que había visto anoche en esta misma casa a través de las cortinas.

Ahora podía decir que reconocía a dos de las tres personas que había visto ayer en la planta baja, antes de que Naruto llegara por ella y se la llevara a la fiesta de graduación.

Lo recorrió perspicazmente, observándolo y juzgándolo al mismo tiempo, pensando en que sus nuevos vecinos no conocían el significado de la palabra decencia pues ese hombre que había entrado al cuarto apenas si estaba medio vestido.

Usaba un pantalón deportivo holgado color gris claro y pese a que el pants estaba algo flojo podía notarse que le apretaba bastante en ciertas zonas, iba descalzo y sin playera, tan solo usaba una pequeña toalla blanca sobre sus hombros, lo que significaba que el líquido transparente en su cuerpo que resbalaba de su mentón y que pasaba a través de su cuello corriendo por sus pectorales, recorriendo su muy formado abdomen hasta perderse por debajo de su ombligo y absorberse por el inicio de sus pantalones que estaba muy por debajo de lo visible, era sudor, que en vez de hacerlo lucir como un chico sucio y desagradable lo hacía lucir tan… eróticamente sensual.

Era un hombre apuesto, tal y como lo era Sasuke. Su clara fisionomía representaba una edad igualmente joven, posiblemente estaría entre los veintidós y veinticinco años. Su piel era un poco más oscura a comparación con la de su hermano sin embargo, esté seguía siendo totalmente caucásico. Tenía el cabello largo y sujeto por una coleta baja, dejando algunos cuantos mechones alborotados que caían por su rostro a causa del ejercicio que acaba de hacer, lo cual lo hacía lucir demasiado atractivo, sobre todo porque su cabello estaba mojado.

Indudablemente aquel primer miedo que Sakura sintió pasó a un segundo término.

Era cierto que en Haines habitaban chicos realmente apuestos y ninguno de ellos envidiaban a los de la ciudad al contrario, eran estos quienes envidiaban a los chicos pueblerinos que vivían en el centro, cerca del río o entre las montañas pero, estos dos, Sasuke e Itachi estaban fuera de contexto, eran personas prácticamente inauditas. Su belleza y su físico estaban por sobre el límite de lo que las chicas consideraban como… sensual.

Sakura jamás había visto a personas como ellos, incluso ni cuando se encontraba en la ciudad viviendo con sus padres, era como si ellos dos pertenecieran a otro mundo, a otra dimensión. Eso sin mencionar lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

─Ven ─articuló Sasuke halándola de regreso hacia el interior del cuarto.

─¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ─le preguntó Itachi por lo bajo mirando las intenciones de su hermano.

─Ella no puede vernos y nosotros no podemos salir por ahí. No así además, no hay tiempo.

Por primera vez Sasuke parecía estar amedrentado, su rostro no lo aparentaba pero su cuerpo agitado sí. Estaba nervioso, totalmente tenso y de pronto, su estado se intensifico cuando ella hablo.

Su voz había sido uniforme, sensual, caótica. No era tan aguda pero tampoco era tan grave. Su voz la describía como una mujer afable, de buen carácter y de bondadosos sentimientos, alguien tierno, amoroso y delicado pero, aquella dicción no concordaba con los recuerdos innatos de Sakura quien la recordaba como una mujer febril, hostil y temeraria, de carácter fuerte y agresivo.

─Sasuke, si yo fuera tú… ya habría huido. No queda mucho tiempo y es cuestión de nada para que identifique su olor. Tienes que sacarla de aquí, de inmediato ─le ordenó Itachi con voz dura pero cabal─. Yo iré a distraerla ─menciono cerrando la puerta.

Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada, no se explicaba el hecho de mirar a Sasuke de esa manera, su actitud egocéntrica y arrogante había cedido ante una desconcertante conducta paranoica.

─Es hora de irnos.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! ─eludió Sakura al sentirse volar por los aires, Sasuke la había cargado entre sus brazos─. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!

─Deja de moverte y guarda silencio─expresó Sasuke fríamente acercándose al ventanal mientras ella se removía constantemente en sus brazos.

─¡Dije que me soltarás!

Él no hizo caso alguno al contrario, la afirmó todavía más entre sus brazos. Ella pataleaba y se defendía como podía, alejándose de él quien estaba soportando todo lo que Sakura le hacía. Para ser una chica citadina que se veía tan frágil y delicada tenía suficientes fuerzas.

Sasuke no podía con ella ya que forcejeaba una y otra vez indispuesta a ser cargada.

─Está bien ─dijo molesto al mismo tiempo en que la bajaba. Rodo los ojos impaciente e inhalo profundo para contener su cólera─. Sakura, debes entender que…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Sakura elevó su mano en el aire, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en aquel golpe, la actitud de Sasuke de cierto modo la irritaba, él era tan… desesperante. Impulsada por su rabia lanzó su mano directo hacia la mejilla de su vecino quien de manera diestra detuvo aquel impacto sosteniendo aquella mano entre una de las suyas en un instante.

─Hmp, en verdad que estas llena de sorpresas.

Fue lo que musitó Sasuke en un gemido, mirando a Sakura arrogantemente mientras sonreía ladinamente e inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado para amedrentarla. Quería verse amenazante y, no es que no quisiera provocarle miedo pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba que ella volviera a conmocionarse o a perder la conciencia para que así pudiera sacarla con más facilidad de ahí, de otra manera, encontraba imposible razonar con ella teniendo esa actitud tan… egocéntrica.

─Te equivocas si crees que puedes golpearme, yo no soy el tonto de Kakashi ─musitó encendiendo su mirada, observándola pesadamente.

Sakura por su parte contuvo el aliento al ver como aquellos ojos negros se transformaban frente a ella, lo que la hizo paralizarse.

El plan de Sasuke había funcionado, Sakura parecía realmente asustada así que inmediatamente volvió a cargarla, no esperaría a que ella reaccionara.

Abrió las cortinas y miró a la calle, Sumire yacía sobre el pecho de Hiroshi recargada, talvez estaba llorando, era por ello que su esposo la consolaba acariciándole la espalda. Los policías a un seguían afuera de la casa así que, Sasuke trato de pensar en la mejor de sus opciones, era sacar a Sakura de ahí o enfrentarse a Karin.

─¡¿Con quién diablos esta?! ─gritó la peli roja más que enfurecida, casi estaban cerca.

─Ya te dije que Sasuke no está. No insistas.

─¡¿Cómo que no está?! Puedo olerlo desde aquí y sé que esta con alguien.

Aquella conversación se estaba haciendo más fuerte y más nítida.

Sasuke no tenía mucho tiempo, los escuchaba subir las escaleras y conociéndola a ella… tenía que salir pronto de ahí. Volvió a regresar su vista a la calle y al fin se decidió.

Sakura apenas si podía mover los labios, aquella intensa mirada la había impactado de sobre manera, no esperaba que aquellos ojos pudieran ser todavía más hostiles y gélidos que los que los que ya había visto. Meneaba sus labios pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, más sin en cambio solo eran quejidos los que balbuceaba.

─Shhh ─la calló Sasuke colocando su dedo índice sobre esa boca que se tranquilizó luego, corrió la ventana e inesperadamente saltó por el balcón.


	13. Conjeturas

**• Conjeturas •**

* * *

><p>Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Sakura ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para gritar. Se encontraba desconcertada, parada en medio de su habitación, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.<p>

Sus ojos inexplicablemente iban y venían de todos lados, recorriendo su entorno, buscándolo a él hasta que en cierto momento sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron posándose en la salida a su balcón. La cortina de su cuarto ondeaba lentamente en un sutil baile, dejando entrar el cruel frío de esa extraña noche. Inmediatamente su piel se estremeció al sentir la humedad colarse por entre sus piernas desnudas, causándole un fuerte escalofrío.

Se abrazó a sí misma y corrió hacia la ventana, deslizando sus cortinas, dirigiendo su vista hacia la calle en donde se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, aquella casa estaba tan quieta que parecía vacía. Enarco sus cejas y por unos momentos se quedó quieta, observando la distancia, analizando la altura. Era ridículo pensar que alguien pudiera salir ileso a una caída de esa altura e incluso, hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tenía dentro de su pecho y cabeza mil emociones y pensamientos que le eran difíciles de describir.

Respiraba trepidante, al mismo tiempo en que buscaba una especie de explicación a todo esto que le estaba sucediendo, pues desde que llego a este lugar todo le parecía tan raro pero nada era tan extraño que esto y, el único que podía resolver sus dudas era Sasuke quien para esos momentos como siempre ya había desaparecido.

Tan solo en la habitación lo único que se encontraba ahí era ella y… sus cosas, su vestido y su bolso que en algún momento dado de su ofuscación Sasuke se encargó de llevar.

Todo era tan incomprensible, nada tenía sentido, no había ningún tipo de lógica aunque, Sakura ya podía deducir algo, ella bien ya podría tener una clara descripción acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por ende, determinar lo que sus vecinos eran y ocultaban.

El misterio ya casi estaba resuelto, solo bastaban unas cuantas conjeturas más y podría estar descubriendo la verdad de todo.

Se peinó el cabello con sus manos, pensando en su absurda teoría. Todo lo que meditaba la llevaba a la inminente conclusión de sus distorsionadas y legendarias sospechas.

─Imposible ─ susurró frente a sus dedos.

Luego, bajo la vista al suelo, mordiendo suavemente uno de sus dedos y después de un par de segundos levantó la mirada en medio de un gemido petulante.

Parpadeo un par de veces, mirando aquella casa sin borrar esa sonrisa escéptica que tenía en sus labios, le era difícil de creer que los cuentos que le recitaba su abuela cuando era más pequeña eran... supuestamente reales y eso, en definitiva hacia que el brillo en sus ojos se intensificara pues si esas leyendas eran verídicas... ni siquiera se imaginaba la clase del poder o maldición que recibiría si eso fuera verdad. Y ahora, el querer descubrir ese secreto la tenía encantada, obviamente al principio quiso tener el beneficio de la duda sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo todo era evidente, su extraña hipótesis era lo único que encajaba a la perfección dentro de todo lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor y si ella era capaz de comprobarlo, talvez... su miedo cesaría.

Aquellas personas en verdad eran totalmente extrañas. Su actitud, su apariencia, su forma de ser, todo. Todo en ellos parecía tan irreal y engañoso que hacían parecer a los mitos una clara realidad.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que hasta ahora había visto y vivido. Estudiaba y comparaba cada mínimo detalle, no quería equivocarse, no quería dejar escapar nada.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos recordaba sin sentir pánico la transformación de aquellos ojos.

A ningún ser humano le cambiaban repentinamente de un color a otro, ni mucho menos estos actuaban de una manera desquiciada sin tener motivo alguno. Tampoco aparecían en un lugar diferente en menos de un segundo así como tampoco nadie podía tener la piel tan fría sin que cayera en un estado de hipotermia y, por más perfume que alguien usara, este no podría permanecer para siempre en la ropa o en la piel pues no existía fragancia alguna en todo el mundo que perdurará de esa manera.

Bajo un poco la cabeza e inconcientemente tomo entre su mano el puño de la camisa, llevándola a su nariz, llenándose de ese aroma que la envolvió en una dulce atmosfera.

─Sasuke ─musitó su nombre complacida, recordándolo desde la primera vez en que lo vio hasta el día de hoy.

Ya casi había pasado un mes.

Recordarlo le hacía sentir una inmensa paz y el oler su perfume le hacía perderse en sus más profundos recuerdos, le hacía regresar a aquellos días de su infancia en donde era completamente feliz al lado de su familia, de sus amigos y, de sus seres queridos.

Todo parecía estar en una completa calma que bien ella podía escuchar como latía su propio corazón. Jamás había estado tan concentrada en sentir todo lo que la rodeaba, era como si el silencio la guiará hacia los sonidos más profundos y claros de su dominio.

Era todo tan perfecto, Sakura se imaginaba frente a Sasuke quien la observaba dulcemente mientras la acariciaba de la manera más tierna que le era posible.

─Sasuke ─repitió ella mirando a sus ojos, él continuo acariciando su mejilla, deslizando su mano hasta tocar su mentón.

Los ojos de Sasuke la miraban a ella, recorriendo su blanquecino rostro, admirando el color verde de sus ojos, amando el rubor de sus mejillas, deleitándose con esa hermosa sonrisa. Él se acercó lento y elevó entre sus dedos aquella boca, acercándola a sus labios, sintiendo esa dulce respiración.

─Sakura ─murmuró él, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que...

─Sakura ─en ese momento la voz de su hermano la interrumpió, sacándola de su agraciada fantasía─. ¿Qué haces?

Ella volteo hacia la entrada, abrumada y avergonzada de sí misma mientras depositaba su vista en el pequeño.

─Itsuki ─contestó con rapidez alejándose de la ventana, escuchando como a sus espaldas la patrulla que había estado afuera de su casa se alejaba─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ─el niño se encogió de hombros, emanando un poco de tristeza─. ¿No puedes dormir?

─No ─afirmó con la cabeza.

Su hermana le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba y luego de llegar con él se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de su hermano.

─¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? ─le dijo pellizcando dulcemente la mejilla del pequeño quien asintió con una amplia sonrisa─. Bien, ve a tu cuarto y elige un libro que ahora voy.

Itsuki se levantó apoyándose en la punta de sus pies y alcanzo a besar a su hermana quien se sorprendió un poco al recibir aquel beso húmedo en su nariz. Ella rio ante ese acto, sin duda alguna su hermano era la persona más tierna del mundo, lo vio dar media vuelta y salir completamente feliz de esa habitación, así era Itsuki, él podía pasar de un estado emocional a otro en menos de un minuto.

Sakura lo miró, él era tan lindo e inocente como ella lo fue alguna vez.

Pensativa una vez más en sus recuerdos exhaló y cerró su puerta, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, sintiendo como el frío viento de esa noche se introducía y ondeaba acompasadamente sus persianas.

Cinco minutos más tarde Sakura ya se encontraba saliendo de su habitación, estaba indecisa, quería ir con su hermano pero a la misma vez quería averiguar por qué sus abuelos susurraban tanto, en cierta forma le preocupaba el hecho de que la policía hubiera estado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento así que, finalmente decidió acercarse a ellos.

Mientras iba bajando por las escaleras pudo escuchar a Hiroshi hablar con su esposa, Sumire se oía realmente afligida, su voz era triste y estaba opacada por unas duras lágrimas que parecían no querer cesar.

Preocupada por ello y ante ese dolor, Sakura se acercó de lo más cautelosamente que le fuera posible.

Su abuelo al parecer trataba de consolar a la mujer quien yacía sentada en sillón de la sala con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

─Abuela ─murmuró al fin, con voz suave entrando al recibidor.

No quería alterar los nervios de su abuela y mucho menos quería causarle algún problema de salud, ya bastante mal se veía.

Sumire se incorporó lentamente, alejándose del pecho de su esposo, su rostro parecía vacío, triste, escéptico.

─Abuelo ─Hiroshi prácticamente reacciono de la misma manera─. ¿Qué sucede? ─cuestionó ignorante a la situación aunque, Sakura creía saber algo.

Su abuela viro lento, situando su vista en ella quien la miraba desconcertada.

─Sakura ─ apenas si eludió con voz fuerte su abuela─. Eres... eres tú ─una extensa lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

─Claro que soy yo abuela, ¿quién más podría ser?

En esos momentos Hiroshi se puso de pie, ayudando a Sumire a hacer lo mismo.

─Pero el comisario dijo que…

─¿El comisario? ¿Cuál comisario?

─El comisario Gai, Sakura. ¿Qué no escuchaste la patrulla?

─¿Patrulla? ─inquirió levantando una ceja─. Creo que no ─mintió─. Estaba dormida.

─¿Has estado todo el día en tu habitación?

─Sí.

─Oh, gracias a Dios. Jamás me alegro tanto escucharte decir eso ─su abuelo le abrazo fuertemente.

─Abuelo, ¿qué ocurre? Me están asustando. ¿Por qué el comisario estuvo aquí y por qué ustedes están así? ─ella volteo a ver a su abuela quien aun se encontraba apabullada, talvez trataba de creer que lo que el policia le habia dicho era mentira y que era a su nieta a la cual estaba viendo parada frente a ellos.

─Sakura... ─comenzó Hiroshi, no estaba seguro de si contarle o no.

─Abuelo, por favor.

─Está bien ─el anciano aún se encontraba tenso pues se le dificultaban las oraciones─. Sakura, el alguacil… Gai vino a advertirnos sobre... ─suspiro pesadamente, su nieta frunció el ceño─. Últimamente han habido muchas desapariciones y... cuando el comisario vino, tu abuela pensó que… hallaron varios cuerpos.

─¿Qué? ¿Cuerpos? ¿De qué estás hablando, abuelo? ¿Cuáles cuerpos?

─No lo sé Sakura, no sé qué significa. Este lugar siempre ha sido muy tranquilo pero desde hace unos días… Al parecer algo está atacando a la gente.

─¿Atacando? Eso es absurdo.

─Fue lo mismo que le dije al comisario pero él cree que todo lo contrario. Vino avisarnos que hay que guardar toque de queda y a… entregarnos esto ─Hiroshi dio la media vuelta para inclinarse sobre la mesa de centro y tomar la chalina que Sakura llevaba puesta anoche y la cual tenía sobre ella varias manchas de sangre salpicadas─. Cuando tu abuela la vio, pensó que tú…

─Oh no abuelo, abuela ─soltó Sakura en un gemido, observándolos con una expresión agobiante. Inmediatamente pensó en la desesperación de esa terrible noticia─. Yo estoy bien ─les dijo al mismo tiempo en que se iba acercando deliberadamente para abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo a Sumire quien aún se encontraba perpleja─. Abuela, mírame. Aquí estoy. Estoy bien.

La anciana se desbordo en llanto al sentirla, al abrazarla.

Por otro lado Sakura no pudo evitar viajar a sus recuerdos y un nuevo temor se apodero de su ser al pensar en toda la sangre de su chalina.

─¿Dónde, dónde la encontraron?

─Cerca del instituto, en una banca.

─¿En una banca?

─Sakura, estaba muy preocupada por ti, mi amor ─finalmente habló su abuela. La chica desvió su mirada hacia la anciana.

─No tenías por qué preocuparte abuela, yo estoy bien. Naruto me trajo anoche a casa, estaba tan cansada y ustedes estaban igual. Ya estaban durmiendo así que no quise despertarlos. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

─Ese muchacho. ¿Por qué no pensé en el antes?

─Estabas preocupada abuela, es lógico que lo omitieras.

─Pero debí imaginarlo. Debí haberlo llamado, incluso debí buscarte antes de pensar cualquier cosa. Estaba tan feliz de que finalmente te decidieras a salir con él que no pensé…

─La noticia te sorprendió y mucho. Yo también hubiera actuado así ─le interrumpió sin quitar la vista de la chalina.

Ahora no le importaba el hecho de estarle mintiendo a sus abuelos porque lo que en realidad le importaba ahora era saber a quién pertenecía toda esa sangre. Obviamente de Sasuke era imposible, si él era lo que ella pensaba pero... ¿Qué había sido de Kakashi?

Una intensa preocupación la trasladó a la riña de anoche y a pesar de que odiaba a Kakashi no podia resistir a la enfermiza idea de que a él le hubiera pasado algo grave y si era así, si llegaba a ser así Sasuke sería el culpable, ¡no! Más bien ella sería la responsable.

Abrió sus ojos en señal de pánico y miro la palma de sus manos, ya estaban tan sucias y llenas de sangre que...

Comenzó a temblar internamente, a medida que acrecentaba su nerviosismo.

─¿Saben de quién es la sangre? ─susurró sin pensar.

─La prenda es tuya mi amor, pensamos que era tuya ─le dijo su abuelo, escudriñándola con la mirada.

─No lo es.

─Si no es tu sangre, entonces ¿de quién?

─No lo sé. Anoche creí que la había perdido pero, creo que no fue así.

─Bueno, ya no importa. Lo importante es que estas aquí, a salvo. Con nosotros.

La chica asintió pensativa mientras su abuelo la abrazaba. Por unos instantes se había puesto palida pues el nombre de Kakashi se atravesaba una y otra vez por su mente. Se preguntaba que había sido de él y ahora era que se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado a Sasuke antes por lo ocurrido.

─Sakura, no imaginas la alegría que es saber que estas aquí, mi amor ─dijo Sumire con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura reparó en ella forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón latía adolorido, estaba totalmente comprimido. Jamás pensó que su abuela la amara tanto.

─Yo siempre estaré aquí, con los dos ─le dijo y su abuela la afirmó todavía más entre sus brazos. Sakura obviamente correspondió ese dulce abrazo─. Ya, tranquila. No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Respiró profundo y mojo sus labios, tratando de alejar a Kakashi de su cabeza, todos esos pensamientos la tenían consternada.

Sasuke, pensó en él y sus ojos. El no podia ser un asesino, se negaba creerlo aun cuando él... no, no. La chica sacudio su cabeza y apreto los ojos forzando a su mente a olvidarlo todo. Era una locura, Kakashi debía de estar bien, más le valía estar bien.

Aspiró profundo y conto hasta diez, necesitaba camarse.

─Sakura, ¿qué ocurre? ─preguntó su abuelo al notarla.

─Nada abuelo, es solo que… estoy algo cansada. La noticia al parecer también me afecto pero no te preocupes por mí que estoy bien. La que preocupa es mi abuela, aún se ve muy alterada ─trato de hablar con elocuencia pero lo cierto es que por dentro estaba asustada─. Vamos abuela, te llevaré a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar.

─No ─susurró Sumire.

─Por favor ─Sakura la miro suplicante.

─Sumire, por favor. Haz lo que tu nieta te dice, en verdad te ves muy cansada. La noticia te altero mucho. Sakura está bien, ella está aquí en casa, con nosotros.

─El abuelo tiene razón, abuela. Es más, ¿por qué no duermes esta noche con Itsuki y conmigo? Quede de leerle un cuento y si quieres, también puedo leértelo a ti.

Sumire la miró cansada, en verdad se veía perturbada, la noticia que le había dado el policía la había abrumado y no estaba de más. Aquel hombre había pasado a avisar que había toque de queda desde el momento en que oscurecía ya que no era muy oportuno que las personas estuvieran en la calle después de las siete debido a que las muertes que se habían dado oscilaban con más frecuencia por las noches, aparentemente las personas que ya habían sido identificadas habían sido vistas por última vez antes del atardecer y, la chalina que el agente había entregado a los ancianos les había dado mucho que pensar sobre su nieta.

Afortunadamente todo estaba relativamente bien. A excepción de las suposiones de Sakura quien trataba de ya no pensar en nada, no queria adelantarse ni dar por hecho un evento hasta no poder confirmarlo. Era cierto que estaba nerviosa pero, aunque quisiera salir en busca de respuesta no podría obtenerlas. Había toque de queda y encima estaban aquellas extrañas desapariciones y no, no iba arriesgarse por ahora a comprobar algo de lo cual todavia era una duda.

Quizá más tarde cuando todos durmieran ella marcaría al rancho de los Hatake y se daría cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Al menos eso esperaba porque de lo contrario, tendría que ir a la fuente y eso, era algo que no le gustaba. Ya bastante tiempo había pasado con Sasuke que pasar más tiempo con él sería complicado.

Sakura acompaño a su abuela hasta la habitación de su hermano, seguidas por Hiroshi quien se adentro en su propio cuarto.

Itsuki aun estaba despierto con el libro que quería que le leyeran entre sus manos. Sakura se acercó y lo tomo, abriendo en la continuación, miro las ilustraciones y comenzo a leer, fue así como poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio los fueron venciendo a los dos, hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

─Y fin ─citó Sakura, cerrando el libro.

Para ese entonces tanto su abuela como su hermano ya estaba soñando, Sumire estaba recostada al lado de él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras que Sakura estaba reclinada a la otra orilla de la cama, observando como ellos dos dormitaban.

Era imposible de creer que su tierna y dulce abuela aún tuviera tantas preocupaciones aun cuando ella ya no debería tener ninguna. Quizá era por ello que Sakura en cierta forma se sentía culpable. No había sido su intención darle tantos problemas a sus abuelos pero es que ni ella ni su hermano tenían más familia que ellos.

Presiono sus labios y sonrió dulcemente pensando solo en su familia, pensando en Sumire, en Hiroshi y en Itsuki. Ese trío era todo y lo único que Sakura tenía y por lo que hasta ahora había valido la pena vivir.

─Mamá, papá... ─musitó en un susurró dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, observando como caían sobre el tragaluz los densos y pequeños copos de nieve que anunciaban la tempestad del invierno y el final de ese año viejo─, gracias.


	14. Ofuscación

**• Ofuscación •**

* * *

><p>─¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Arriba, arriba…! ¡Ya párate! ─gritó Itsuki lleno de entusiasmo mientras saltaba una y otra vez sobre la cama.<p>

─Itsuki ahora no. Déjame dormir, por favor ─le contestó su hermana dando media vuelta al mismo tiempo en que se cubría la cabeza con las cobijas.

─Pero Sakura, afuera ha nevado. Toda la calle está cubierta y quiero que me enseñes a hacer un muñeco de nieve ─le dijo dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre la cama, lo que provoco que la chica se moviera violentamente sobre el colchón y saltara del mismo─, por favor ─suplicó repetidas veces con una mirada enternecedora.

─Está bien, de acuerdo. Sólo dame cinco minutos.

─Pero date prisa, es la primera vez que veo nevar.

Y era cierto, la antigua ciudad en donde Sakura vivía con sus padres era tan caliente que nunca había nevado en navidad. De cierta forma estar ahora en Haines tenía su lado bueno ya que en ese lugar se podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que jamás se podría hacer en la ciudad.

Sakura retiro las cobijas de su rostro y la luz matutina pego directo en sus ojos, obligándola a regresar debajo de sus sábanas.

─Anda, date prisa ─imploró nuevamente Itsuki, aunque esta vez lo hizo tirando del brazo de su hermana.

La joven se incorporó apenas si con ganas y miró a su dulce hermano quien tenía el rostro completamente transformado, estaba tan feliz. Ella lo miro por unos minutos sin poder evitar la carcajada, el aspecto que tenía Itsuki le había causado tanta gracia ya que esté estaba usando una enorme chamarra azul de plumas de ganso que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, usaba guantes, una bufanda de estambre y un desmedido gorro que a cada instante se le iba de lado haciéndolo parecer la cosa más cómica del mundo sin embargo, esto era algo que al pequeño no le importaba.

─Ya levántate ─le presionó.

─Ya voy. Deja cambiarme ─le contestó soltando un amplio bostezo mientras estiraba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

─Pero date prisa.

Sakura asintió levemente poniéndose de pie en un segundo bostezo luego, se dirigió hacia su closet de donde saco una playera de manga larga, una chaqueta y unos jeans.

─Itsuki, en lo que me visto, ¿por qué no vas con la abuela y le pides que te de unas zanahorias, una bufanda y algunos cuantos botones? Ahorita te alcanzo ─le dijo y esté salió de la habitación cual si fuera un rayo, ni siquiera había esperado a nada.

El conjunto que Sakura había elegido lo complemento de igual manera con guantes, bufanda y un gorro que le quedaban más que perfectos. Estaba dispuesta a ir a la guerra porque cuando Itsuki se ponía a jugar lo hacía de la manera más sucia que podía encontrar así que... la chica se estaba preparando mentalmente, pensaba en como contraatacar a su pequeño e intolerable hermano menor sin hacerlo llorar.

Fue así y que antes de salir se miró frente al espejo, se veía totalmente diferente. En su imagen ya no existía esa penumbra de antes, ahora su rostro parecía vivo y sus facciones resultaban tan naturales que de cierta forma estaba regresando a ser ella misma.

Sonrió un poco y se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que estaban fuera de su lugar. Era más que obvio que su cambio se había dado gracias a Sasuke, el cual hasta el momento la tenía más que fascinada; también era cierto que había cambiado por Naruto, aquellas palabras que el rubio le había dicho hace tantas noches de alguna manera la habían ayudado a recapacitar así que… ahora tenía que continuar, viviendo y descubriendo los grandes secretos que la vida tenía para ella.

Abrió su ventana y como casi siempre miró la vivienda de enfrente, la cual estaba igual que las otras casas cubiertas de nieve, parecía que la tormenta que había azotado anoche no había tenido piedad de ninguna. Tenía el tejado completamente lleno de cellisca y la entrada estaba más que obstruida, parecía llevar días así.

Sakura frunció su ceño y se recargo en el barandal observando el resto de la calle blanquecina, algunos vecinos apenas estaban limpiando y otros más ya habían terminado.

Rodó los ojos y lanzó un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo en que se retiraba del ventanal, cuestionándose por todas las anomalías que encontraba en sus vecinos, los Uchiha. Ellos eran tan extraños pero a la misma vez eran tan… enigmáticos, algo que al parecer a ella le gustaba.

Estaba decidida a investigar lo que ellos eran. Y a pesar de que en días anteriores se había dedicado a averiguar algo de lo que sospechaba, no había podido conseguir casi nada, no había tenido tanta suerte como al principio sin embargo, lo único que hasta ahora sabía era lo que ya conocía y lo que relaciono con lo que sus abuelos le dijeron ya que haciendo cuentas, las desapariciones habían comenzado cuando sus nuevos vecinos llegaron. Además de que entre los desaparecidos seguía estando Kakashi, un hombre del cual ella no había sabido nada en lo absoluto desde aquella terrible noche.

─Buenos días, hija ─mencionó en tono maternal Sumire, quien paso con una tetera en manos.

─Buenos días, abuela ─le contestó con una sonrisa entrando al comedor.

─Parece que alguien hoy se levantó con el pie derecho ─Sakura sonrió.

─Estoy buscando a mi hermano. ¿Sabes dónde está?

─Hace un rato me pidió unas cosas. Creo que salió con ellas a la calle, se veía muy emocionado.

─Me lo imagino. Iré a buscarlo, le enseñare como hacer un muñeco de nieve. Sólo espero que este sobreviva.

─¿Con tu hermano? ─Sumire levantó una ceja en medio de una sonrisa─. Lo dudo.

─Será un gran reto pero será divertido. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con él y…

En ese momento Sakura tenía la mano puesta sobre el picaporte de la puerta principal, estaba a punto de abrir para salir en busca de su hermano quien de manera repentina entro a la casa, pasando por su lado tan rápido que apenas si ella pudo notarlo.

─Itsuki… ─Sakura dio media vuelta, sorprendida.

─¡Ya llegó! ─gritó Itsuki, emocionado─. Iré por mis cosas ─mencionó el pequeño con su dulce voz al mismo tiempo en que subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

─¿Ya llego? ¿Quién?

Sumire se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y corrió un poco la cortina para asomarse a la calle luego, sonrió cómplice de sí misma.

─Sakura… ─comenzó la mujer en ese único tono que indicaba que necesitaba algo a lo que su nieta no podría negarse. Sin duda, Sumire tramaba algo─, necesito que vayas al centro a comprarme unas cosas. Esferas y luces para poner en el árbol de navidad.

La chica frunció su entrecejo, mirando a su abuela.

─¿Quieres que vaya al centro a comprar ese tipo de cosas, hoy?

─Sí.

─¿A último momento? Pero dijiste que…

─Tú abuelo me convenció.

─¿Y por qué mejor no vas tú con él? Creo que sería mejor.

─Tú abuelo no está, salió desde muy temprano y no tiene hora para regresar. Fue al racho de los Hatake ─Sakura la miró suspicazmente, quizá pensaba en aquella familia o en… ese chico.

─De nuevo sus animales.

─Creo que sí. Irás, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Tengo elección?

─Me temo que no.

─Está bien, abuela. Iré cuando el abuelo regrese.

En realidad Sumire estaba haciendo esto por dos grandes motivos, el primero, un favor y el segundo, ver felices a sus nietos aun cuando la muerte de los padres de aquellos chicos había sido hace menos de tres meses.

─Y a todo esto… ¿Quién llego y por qué Itsuki dijo que iría por sus cosas? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, abuela? ─le preguntó entornando sus ojos en ella.

─Ya verás.

─Ya estoy listo. Vámonos Sakura ─eludió Itsuki ansioso mientras bajaba por las escaleras, parecía que el tiempo se le iba por salir.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, tenía la frente comprimida en un gesto perspicaz, tal vez estaba tratando de reconocer a su pequeño hermano quien actuaba totalmente diferente a lo que él era. A Itsuki jamás le gusto ir a la ciudad sin embargo, hoy estaba completamente emocionado por ir.

─Está bien, pero hay que esperar al abuelo. Aún no ha llegado y no tenemos en que irnos además…

─Claro que tenemos en que irnos, tonta. ¿Por qué crees que estoy emocionado? Anda, date prisa.

Sakura volteo a mirar a su abuela quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole a notar a su nieta que ella no tenía idea de a qué se refería el niño.

─De acuerdo ─susurró regresando su vista hacia la entrada en donde miró salir a su hermano a toda velocidad─. ¡Oye! ¡Espérame, Itsuki!

─¡Con cuidado! ─exclamó su abuela a sus espaldas.

─¡Sí! ─le contestó ella de la misma manera echando a correr hacia la puerta─. ¡Volvemos luego!

─¡Me saludas a Kakashi! ─le gritó su abuela jubilosamente a lo que Sakura detuvo sus pasos en seco.

─¿Kakashi? ─musitó en voz baja mientras aún tenía la mano sobre el picaporte. Inmediatamente sus ojos oscilaron hacia todas sus direcciones tratando de encontrar un punto para detenerse pero, era casi imposible.

─¡Sakura! ─gritó Itsuki desde la calle, parecía estar impaciente.

Por unos instantes Sakura quedo pasmada, quieta. Era como si aquel nombre hubiera detonado en ella un glaciar que lo congelo todo en un instante.

─Kakashi ─repitió una vez más en sus labios, sintiéndose confundida.

Hacía días que ella había intentado localizarlo sin tener éxito. Había regresado al instituto en busca de evidencia, de algo que le ayudara a saber que había ocurrido esa noche con él pero, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal no obstante, seguía teniendo la duda ya que cuando marco a la Hacienda de los Hatake, la servidumbre le había dicho que esté había salido de viaje con su padre por negocios, algo que Sakura obviamente no creyó, Kakashi odiaba los negocios. También había tratado de acercarse a Sasuke para que esté le diera una explicación sobre lo que había sucedido aquel día pero al igual que su investigación, fue todo un fracaso, pues tanto ese chico como aquel hombre que la irritaba habían desaparecido. Tal parecía que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Sakura realmente no sabía nada más acerca de los Hatake, mucho menos de los Uchiha quienes aparentemente habían salido de vacaciones ya que desde hace unos días, precisamente desde la última vez que ella estuvo con ellos, estos se habían ido y por concerniente las desapariciones se habían detenido.

─Sakura, ¿pasa algo? ─cuestionó su abuela mientras se acercaba. Ella desvió la mirada y miró a Sumire con una sonrisa despreocupada.

─No, nada.

─¿Segura? De repente te pusiste algo pálida.

─Sí, bueno no. Sabes que Kakashi no me agrada.

Obviamente Sumire no sabía nada acerca de la relación tan complicada que llevaba su nieta con su vecino y mucho menos sabía lo de aquel amargo antecedente por lo que Sakura trato de no decir nada, tenía la esperanza de dejar todo aquello atrás así como deseaba que Kakashi no recordara nada por su estado de ebriedad ya que si lo recordaba… la situación se tornaría meramente incómoda y eso en definitiva… complicaría las cosas.

─Oh, vamos Sakura. Kakashi es un buen chico, deberías darle una oportunidad.

─¡Abuela! Como se te...

─Como amigos, me refiero a eso mi niña. No es bueno que estés siempre sola además, no creo que a Ino o Naruto le importe.

─Ni me los menciones. Estoy enojada con ellos ─Sumire la miro con preocupación, pues no tenía idea alguna de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

─¿Enojada? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

─Larga historia ─dijo soltando un gran suspiro ─Naruto es un idiota e Ino... No creo que volvamos a ser amigas.

─¿Tan feo estuvo? ─su nieta la miro con obviedad─. Con razón. Ya se me hacía raro no verlos a ninguno de los dos por aquí. Pero no te preocupes, mi amor. Estoy segura de que pronto se solucionaran sus problemas, no creo que sean tan malos, ¿o sí?

Sakura torció una mueca dolorosa al mismo tiempo en que desviaba su mirada hacia una esquina.

─Ojala las cosas fueran más sencillas. Ino y yo quedamos en muy malos términos y con Naruto… no sé, solo por ahora no quiero verlo.

─Bueno, sea lo que sea mi amor… Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿verdad?

─Claro abuela ─le dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Sumire.

En esos momentos el clac son de un automóvil sobresalto a amabas mujeres, Sakura giro a sus espaldas y miró a través de la ventana la sombra de un auto estacionado frente a su casa.

─Ese debe ser mi hermano desesperado. Bueno, me voy. Deséame suerte abuela aunque, tú e Itsuki me deben una.

─Ya me lo agradecerás.

─Lo dudo, pero en fin. Y que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo en salir con él.

─Sakura...

─Lo siento abuela pero es la verdad. Kakashi nunca me ha agradado, siempre ha sido tan engreído. Sé que tú no lo crees pero él siempre es así cuando nadie lo ve.

─Es un buen muchacho.

─Sí, seguro. Lo creeré cuando lo vea ─en ese momento el sonido del clac son se volvió a repetir─. Ya me voy abuela o si no Itsuki terminara por destrozar ese auto.

Tras estas palabras Sakura abrió la puerta y salió. No le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de pasar tiempo con Kakashi debido a su pequeño e incómodo acercamiento sin embargo, si lo hacía, esto le ayudaría de alguna manera a averiguar lo que había intentado descubrir estos últimos días con respecto a lo que le había sucedido a él y así poder unir los cabos sueltos que aún estaban flotando en el aire.

Contuvo su aliento y acomodó su abrigo al mismo tiempo en que se encaminaba con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho hacia aquel auto con vidrios polarizados.

─Date prisa, Sakura ─presionó Itsuki, recargado en la ventana mientras su hermana se acercaba.

─Ya voy ─le contestó cerrando la cerca, sintiendo un total desagrado. Había hecho todo lo posible por no enojarse pero la verdad es que sentía un absoluto coraje, el recordar lo sucedido con Kakashi le molestaba de sobremanera aunque tenía que aguantarse pero es que ella era ella, Sakura.

Fue así que con ese malestar llego hasta el auto en donde lo primero que hizo fue reclamar a su hermano del porque le había mentido.

─Itsuki, eres un tramposo. En vez de engañarme con lo del dichoso muñeco de nieve… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kakashi nos llevaría a la ciudad?

─Era una sorpresa ─le contesto divertido. A Itsuki le agradaba demasiado Kakashi a tal grado de que había complotado con su abuela para que su amigo saliera con su hermana─. Sabía que si te decía, tú no ibas a querer venir ─la chica entorno sus ojos en el pequeño luego, dirigió a su mirada hacia su antagonista.

─¡¿Y tú?! ¿Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo con mi hermano?

Sakura se refirió a Kakashi quien por unos momentos mantuvo su mirada puesta en el parabrisas. Ella miró aquella actitud arrogante, llena de egocentrismo y trivialidad por lo que enarcó un gesto molesto al mismo tiempo en que bufaba exasperada.

─¿Por qué no contestas? Odio que me dejes siempre con la palabra en la boca ─Kakashi no respondió, mantenía la misma actitud─. Bien, como quieras. Itsuki, bájate. Nos vamos en camión.

─¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? ─inquirió su hermano, extrañado, mirando a Sakura y a Kakashi varias veces.

─Porque sí. ¡Bájate!

─Otra vez vas a empezar ─Sakura lo miro molesta, Itsuki la miro de la forma aunque, ese gesto fue más pronunciado.

─¿Qué? ─le reclamó ella.

─Te odio, Sakura. Te odio. Siempre me niegas todo.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan fuertes, sorprendentes y dolorosas que de alguna manera la remontaron por breves instantes a su pasado.

─Itsuki... ─el niño continuaba mirándola con el cejo fruncido. Sakura no podía reconocerlo. No entendía aquel enojo en el pequeño. Por unos momentos ella desvió su vista hacia Kakashi quien se encontraba estoico, parecía contener la respiración pues estaba completamente aferrado al volante. Talvez, Sakura quería ver la respuesta que buscaba en él sin embargo, no pudo ver nada así que regreso a su hermano─. Está bien Itsuki, lo siento. Lamento haberte gritado. Estaba molesta pero es que… debiste haberme avisado, no pensé que iríamos a ir con él ─el niño continuaba mirándola de la misma forma por lo que su hermana tuvo que complacerlo─. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Iremos con Kakashi solo... solo no vuelvas a decirme eso, no vuelvas a decir que me odias.

Terminó su frase con cierta clase de tristeza en su voz, esa palabra había sonado justamente como en aquella trágica noche, en donde Sakura había perdido a sus padres.

─De verdad.

─Sí. Iremos con él y nos la pasaremos muy bien los tres.

─¿Me lo juras? ─Sakura afirmó con el mentón y el niño sonrió más que feliz─. ¿Y se darán un beso?

La chica se sorprendió pensando en que todo este berrinche estaba premeditado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos pacientemente hasta que se tranquilizó. Sakura debía imaginarse que algo así tenía que suceder. Después de todo tanto su abuela como su hermano adoraban a ese hombre.

─No puedo prometer nada Itsuki. Un beso no es algo que se de solo porque alguien lo quiere, un beso se da porque se siente. Necesitas sentir algo por esa persona para que puedas besarlo y eso que debes sentir es amor y para que haya amor necesitas extrañar a esa persona, necesitas necesitar a ese alguien.

Mientras Sakura eludía esas palabras, por su mente transcurría la imagen de Sasuke por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír ante ese hermoso pensamiento.

─Está bien ─contesto el pequeño, entiendo lo que su hermana le había dicho. Quizá en algún momento Sakura lo complacería.

─De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pasas para atrás y me dejas sentar?

El niño asintió y deslizó de la parte delantera hacia la parte de trasera, acomodándose feliz en los asientos.

Por otra parte Sakura abrió la puerta y se sentó, abrochándose el cinturón luego, espero nerviosa, mirando de reojo a su compañero de lado quien aún no se había movido en lo absoluto, parecía tenso, aferrado.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó sin voltear, Kakashi no respondió─. Por favor, no quiero pelear ─susurró.

─Aguarda, no hables ─eludió Kakashi de pronto con voz ronca, sin moverse de su lugar.

─¿Qué...?

─Sólo dame unos minutos, ¿sí?

En esos instantes Kakashi la miró y Sakura se sorprendió. Aquel hombre ahora cubría la mayor parte de su rostro tras una delgada máscara, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por la tela negra de su antifaz.

─¿Qué… te ocurrió? ─interrogó con cierta preocupación a lo que él guardo silencio, abrió la puerta y salió en busca de aire fresco─. Kakashi.

─Ya vez. Ya lo hiciste enojar.

─¡¿Qué?! No, yo no... ─se defendió─. ¿Qué le paso a su cara?

─Dijo que fue un caballo. Tiene el ojo todo marcado.

─ ¿Un caballo? ─murmuró pensativa, imaginando la escena, tal vez era probable aunque no imposible.

Sakura se preguntaba en cómo había paso aquello, si Kakashi era tan cuidadoso con sus caballos. Quizá alguno de ellos se asustó y lo golpeo con la silla, las riendas o algo que no fueran las patas. Esa era la única explicación que cuadraba.

─Ahí viene ─anunció Itsuki dejando de recargarse en los asientos, retirándose y acomodándose en la parte de atrás.

Sakura observó a Kakashi por unos instantes, sin dejar de escudriñándolo con la mirada. Tal vez estaba tratando de buscar algunos otros indicios que le indicaran la situación actual de esté.

─Bien. Vayámonos ─citó él con soltura, viéndose y oyéndose más tranquilo.

La chica estaba confundida por tantas cosas, le era difícil acoplar sus ideas las cuales simplemente no embonaban. Quizá estaría pensando en lo que le había pasado a Kakashi desde esa noche hasta hoy o quizá pensaba en el porqué de su actitud con ella. Él parecía frío, distante, intolerable igual que siempre sin embargo, sabía que algo en él había cambiado así que… volteo a mirarlo, esté sonreía a través de su máscara mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor para observar a Itsuki quien jugaba con aquel carro de madera que un día le regalo.

De manera superficial Kakashi se miraba de lo más normal aunque, Sakura sentía que había algo diferente, no podía deducir qué, pero lo sabía, algo se lo decía.

─¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

─No. Nada ─le contestó desviando la mirada al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi arrancaba.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._


	15. Apariencias

**• Apariencias •**

* * *

><p>El camino completo hacia el centro fue en un total silencio, no había nada más que se escuchara dentro del auto que el sonido del motor y los ruidos extraños que Itsuki musitaba mientras jugaba.<p>

De vez en cuando, Sakura miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano, en señal discreta de observar a Kakashi a través de este aunque, la mayor parte del recorrido se mantuvo recargada en el cristal de la ventana, observando el trayecto que el Hatake realizaba. Lo miró dar varias veces un par de vueltas en algunas esquinas, frenarse otras tantas más ante los semáforos y avanzar un largo tramo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

Varias veces Sakura estuvo tentada a hacer preguntas, tenía muchas dudas y eran muchas cosas pero, no sé atrevió a interrogar nada.

─¿Y… a dónde quieren ir primero? ─preguntó Kakashi, observándolos a ambos.

Sakura lo miró dudosa, su voz sonaba diferente; hablaba con cierta clase de emoción, era como si la actitud soberbia de minutos antes se hubiera desvanecido. Era probable que aquello se debiera porque Itsuki estaba con ellos sin embargo, Sakura sabía que en cualquier momento esa actitud volvería, al menos para con ella.

─¡Ahí! ─señalo Itsuki una gran tienda de artículos navideños.

Para cuando el Hatake bajo del auto, Sakura se aseguró de examinarlo bien, estaba buscando algo más que le diera esas respuestas que necesitaba y las cuales no encontraba.

─Te quedarás ahí o, ¿vendrás con nosotros? ─inquirió Kakashi recargado en la puerta, con el mismo tono desdeñoso.

Tal parecía que la teoría de Sakura era cierta, la amabilidad de Kakashi era solo por Itsuki. Ella no contesto, solo lo observó torciendo una mueca moderada en su rostro mientras bajaba del auto siendo ayudada por él.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que esté fuera tan cambiante, a veces Kakashi expresaba por ella una incomodidad grácil y otras más representaba una clara necesidad de atracción por ella, sin duda, esto era algo que no toleraba. Odiaba esa maldita manía de perfección, locura y... misterio.

Detestaba sus fingidas apariencias.

─Me impresionó que quisieras venir con nosotros ─articuló él, caminando a su lado.

─Solo lo hice porque Itsuki me lo pidió. No te confundas ─le dijo más que seria─. Démonos prisa, Kakashi.

─¿Kakashi? ─repitió su nombre en un gemido mientras levantaba una ceja y luego, sonrió de manera humorística─. No tienes idea de que tan bien suena mi nombre en tus labios, Sakura.

Ella, ni siquiera se limitó a mirarlo ya bastante tenía con estar caminando junto a él.

─Cállate Kakashi y a lo que venimos. Entre más pronto acabemos con esto, mejor ─le contestó de la manera más fría que pudo encontrar.

Sakura detestaba cuando Kakashi usaba ese tono de voz con ella, que muy en el fondo la seducía. Odiaba recordar su pasado con él. Para ella, él había sido su primer amor, su secreto, su príncipe azul, hasta que un verano atrás esté la decepciono. Ambos se gustaban pero por su diferencia de edades, ni uno ni el otro se atrevió a declararse aunque, ahora… la edad ya no importaba. Sakura ya era mayor de edad y Kakashi… ya no tenía objeción para insinuarse no obstante, ella ya había perdido su interés; ella ya no quería salir con alguien como él, al que no le importaban las relaciones y los… sentimientos.

─Démonos prisa ─anunció pasando de largo. Kakashi solo la observo alejarse.

La mayor parte del día, estuvieron dando vueltas, hiendo y viniendo de local en local, buscando las cosas más perfectas para comprar en donde de manera constante Itsuki ponía cada pretexto. Quizá lo hacía con la intención de hacer tiempo ya que daba cada excusa; que si las esferas eran redondas, que si eran cuadradas, que si eran de figuras, que si combinaban, que si le gustaban, que si no lo hacían, que si eran de plástico o que si se rompían. En fin, todo era un dilema, desde el color, la forma, el tamaño y… la textura.

Sakura ya estaba harta, estaba cansada y hasta desesperada pues de cierta forma se sentía incómoda, no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener a Kakashi a su lado y para el colmo, no había encontrado nada extraño en él desde esta mañana.

─Itsuki, por favor. Ya decídete. Llevamos todo el día buscando lo que quieres.

─Ya casi. Es mi primera navidad con los abuelos y, ¡quiero sorprenderlos!

Horas después, cuando ya habían terminado de elegir todo lo que necesitaban, fue el momento de marcharse. Todos parecían contentos a excepción de ella. Cansada y aburrida, subió al auto, acomodándose en silencio. Kakashi la miró de reojo y sonrió de lado pensando quizá en esa actitud, ella era tan… grosera, al menos con él.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Itsuki bajo del auto a toda prisa. Por unos instantes ambos chicos permanecieron en un silencio engorroso en donde ni uno ni el otro parecía tener intenciones de hablar, solo estaban ahí, sentados, mirando a través del parabrisas; fue entonces que, de manera repentina un sonido curioso atravesó aquella endeble afonía.

Kakashi no pudo evitar emitir una risa burlona, la cual terminó en una carcajada. Sakura lo miró de reojo, molesta, avergonzada.

─Parece que... ─musitó él, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por ella.

─Es tarde. Me voy ─cortó indiferente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

Él la miró con gracia, observando aquel sonrojo que sin ningún aviso, encendió en su sistema, ese deseo escondido.

Aspiró profundo y apretó sus puños, conteniendo su libido. Sintiendo como poco a poco sus células explotaban y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del auto, pretendiendo querer seguirla pero, no conto con que Hiroshi arruinara sus planes.

─Hola, hijo ─Kakashi volteo a verlo─. Llegan temprano, creí que dilatarían un poco más. Tu padre me dijo que vendrías a ver a mi nieta ─terminó Hiroshi ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo.

Esté, miró aquel gesto, dubitativo. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego respondió, volviendo a ser él mismo.

─Hola, señor. Que gusto verlo y sí, vine a verla. Sumire me pido de favor que acompañara a su nieta a la ciudad. Parece que tienen planes para una hermosa navidad y por todo lo que compramos… creo que será muy especial.

─Será nuestra primera navidad juntos, como familia.

─Ya veo.

─Por cierto, Kakashi. Me entere de tu incidente. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─le preguntó señalando su rostro, refiriéndose a su extraño percance. Kakashi se llevó una mano a tocar su rostro.

─Mejor. Solo es un leve moretón.

─Oh. En ese caso, creo que eres muy afortunado, muchacho. Tu accidente pudo haberte costado más que un leve moretón en el ojo.

─Fue suerte, supongo.

─Una gran suerte ─afirmó con una sonrisa Hiroshi─. Y bien. Díganme, ¿qué tanto compraron? ─inquirió acercándose al auto, observando la cantidad de bolsas en el interior.

─Algunas cuantas cosas. Su nieto en verdad sí que se lució.

─Espero que ese niño no te haya dado problemas.

─No, ninguno en realidad y a decir verdad, la que me dio problemas fue su nieta.

─¿Sakura?

─Es una chica de un carácter muy… contradictorio. Diría yo.

─Sí, lo sé. La muerte de sus padres la afecto demasiado pero, últimamente ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma Sakura que llegó hace tres meses, tal parece que está superando... bueno, ya sabes ─eludió con palabras discretas, ya que Itsuki se estaba acercando en esos momentos.

─Abuelo, llegas temprano ─enunció Sakura detrás de Itsuki, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba al auto a bajar las bolsas.

─Termine pronto.

─Me alegra, así nos ayudaras.

─Lo siento Sakura pero, estoy algo cansado. Sus animales necesitaron de mucha atención médica y…

─Entiendo, no te preocupes. Entonces, supongo que solo seremos Itsuki y yo.

─Oh, no. A mí ni me veas ─Sakura entorno sus ojos en él─. Yo tengo hambre, así que primero comeré y luego… no sé, tal vez te ayude.

─Eres un…

─Kakashi. Ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar y ayudas a Sakura a poner el árbol? Claro, si es que no tienes algún inconveniente ─intervino Hiroshi, guiñándole un ojo.

─¡Sí, sí! ─interfirió Itsuki emocionado─. ¡Quédate!

─Lo siento, señor pero yo no creo que…

─Oh, por favor Kakashi. Te aseguró que mi esposa cocina muy bien.

Al escuchar esa invitación Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pensaba que había oído mal, que su abuelo no estaba hablando enserio. Ya bastante tenía con lo de Sumire e Itsuki que anexar a Hiroshi… sería agregar un nuevo conflicto a su vida.

¿Por qué su familia tenía esa idea tan fantasiosa de relacionarla con él? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de su desagrado hacía ese hombre?

Chasqueo los dientes molesta y viró hacia Kakashi, mirándolo con ojos impasibles. Él la miró con prepotencia, no iba a frenarse por ella, jamás lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Sonrió un poco y luego, asintió en un reto, aceptando la invitación y haciéndola enfadar.

Sakura abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes, enojada, mirando a Hiroshi y a Itsuki sonreír con él mientras le ayudaban a bajar el resto de las bolsas. Bufó extenuante, mirando hacia un lado, reprimiendo su molestia.

Este día, estaba hiendo de mal en peor.

─Sakura, vamos. Camina ─le dijo Itsuki frente a ella.

─Eres molesto… ─reiteró con una mirada compulsiva. Itsuki se elevó de hombros y paso por su lado con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró irritada, detestaba que su pequeño hermano fuera tan… odioso cuando se lo proponía. Exhalo una vez más y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, observando el firmamento; sintiendo como los suaves copos de nieve descendían sobre su fina y desnuda piel blanquecina.

─Sasuke ─susurró aquel nombre en un murmullo─. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ─se preguntó a si misma, sin bajar la cabeza. Fue entonces que, escuchó su nombre.

De inmediato bajo la mirada, conmocionada, girando a sus espaldas y mirando a todos lados. Estaba segura que había sido Sasuke quien había pronunciado su nombre el cual había sonado tan claro, tan limpio y tan cerca que… había sido como si le hubiera hablado al oído.

Lo había sentido tan cerca que era imposible no imaginarlo, no sentirlo, no… recordarlo. Sobre todo por su peculiar perfume, el cual de manera rápida y repentina se impregno en su ropa, en su nariz y… en su piel erizada.

─Sakura. ¿Qué esperas, hija? Si sigues halla afuera te vas a enfermar ─le dijo Hiroshi desde el umbral.

Sakura le miró por sobre su hombro y volvió a dar media vuelta, no sin antes haber reparado en aquella casa vecina, la cual, ahora estaba más que limpia. Enarcó una ceja y amplió su sonrisa. Sin duda, sus vecinos los Uchiha, estaban de vuelta.

Llego hasta la entrada y antes de poder si quiera cerrar su puerta, observo en la distancia cierta ventana, sintiendo que Sasuke desde algún lado la observaba.

El solo pensar en él la hacía sonreír, le hacía sentir que nada le faltaba, que nada necesitaba. Sasuke era una persona que la complementaba en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

─Deja las bolsas en la estancia cariño y vente a cenar ─le dijo Sumire colocando la mesa.

Ella depositó lo que llevaba sobre uno de los sillones, mirando en una de las esquinas, cerca de la chimenea, el gran árbol de navidad que ya había puesto su abuela.

─Por favor, lávate las manos. Ya vamos a cenar.

Sakura camino despacio, observando de reojo a Kakashi quien se encontraba sentado en su lugar. Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a guardar silencio mientras se lavaba las manos luego, camino hacia la mesa, sentándose al lado contrario.

─¿Pasa algo, cariño? ─cuestionó Hiroshi luego de un rato.

Sakura levanto la vista y notó todos los ojos puestos en ella, torció una ligera mueca y contestó sin mirar a nadie.

─No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─Porque no has comido nada. Llevas un rato picando tu plato. ¿Estás bien?

─Sí. Es solo que no tengo hambre ─replicó poniéndose de pie─. Gracias por la comida.

─Sakura ─interfirió su abuela, preocupada.

─Iré a poner el árbol.

─Pero…

─Está bien señora, déjela. Comió algo en la ciudad ─Sumire miró a Kakashi, apenada.

─Perdón hijo, Sakura nunca se comporta así…

─Descuide, se cómo es ella. Después de todo la conozco desde que era una niña. Sin duda, su nieta tiene muchos lados que aún no han visto y los entiendo. Entiendo que no le agrade a ella.

─Sabes que no es así, Kakashi.

─Lo es Hiroshi y no la culpo. Pero saben, si ustedes me lo permiten… quiero ganarme su confianza. Quiera llegar a ser algo más que su amigo.

En realidad las palabras directas de Kakashi no les molestaron a ninguno de los dos, ellos sabían cómo era él y por ello tanto Sumire como Hiroshi estaban maravillados con ese chico. Él era de los pocos los hombres que… parecían estar extintos aunque, no por ello, iban a elegir por Sakura.

─Eso depende de ella. Nosotros no podemos obligarla a nada aunque, si podemos hacer algo para que deje de ser tan apática contigo.

─Y se los agradezco señores y a ti también, pequeño ─Itsuki amplió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro─. Bueno, gracias por la comida pero, ya es hora de irme.

─Por favor, Kakashi. Quédate un poco más, estás en tu casa. Es más, ¿por qué no ayudas a Sakura con eso? ─le dijo Sumire señalando con la vista a su nieta quien tenía más que un grave problema para desenredar una de las series.

─No creo que sea… conveniente.

─Anda sí. Di que sí ─Itsuki lo miró con ojos enternecedores─. Nosotros iremos arriba, prometemos no interrumpir. ¿Verdad abuelo, verdad abuela?

Kakashi explayó una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía a esa familia de su lado y eso era algo que le convenía.

─Está bien, si no hay ningún problema… creo que puedo quedarme unos minutos más.

Sumire termino de recoger la mesa y junto a Hiroshi e Itsuki subieron a alguna habitación por lo que al final Kakashi se quedó solo.

Se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando como Sakura se debatía entre las redes de todas aquellas luces que no podía desenredar.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no pudo verlo, tampoco era que sintiera su presencia puesto que estaba concentrada en su rabieta y en sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez, trataba de comprender lo sucedido, o quizá intentaba asimilar todo lo relacionado en cuanto a Kakashi sin embargo, estar un día con él le había hecho descartar su teoría ya que el verlo comer junto con ellos y el verlo actuar tan normal… le hizo renunciar a lo que creía. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas.

─¿Sabes? Eres más sexy cuando te enojas. Desprendes un aroma casi… irresistible ─anunció Kakashi con voz lasciva.

Sakura casi rompió la red en sus manos debido al susto, no se esperaba que él aun estuviera ahí. Apretó con fuerza lo que tenía en sus puños y viró el rostro tan solo para mirarlo con enojo.

─Pensé que ya te habías ido. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ─inquirió con fastidio.

─Pensaba en ayudarte.

─¿Qué te hace creer que quiero tu ayuda?

─No lo sé. Solo mírate. Me parece que una simple serie te está dando muchos problemas.

─Como si fuera tan difícil ─gimió ella, arrogante.

─Entonces, ¿no quieres que te ayude?

─Por supuesto que no. Es más, ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? Entre menos ayudes más rápido terminaré.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, burlándose de la actitud que Sakura había tomado con él. Era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que retomaban una extensa conversación, generalmente sus pláticas se limitaban a respuestas cortas, o a gemidos indiferentes e incluso, a silencios y miradas incómodas.

─Bueno, entonces por lo menos déjame darte esto ─le dijo acercándole una silla. Sakura lo miró con despreció pero al final termino aceptándola, necesitaba algo en que subirse si es que quería alcanzar la cima del árbol y abarcarlo todo con la serie que ya había desenredado.

Así estuvo por varios minutos, subiendo y bando, poniendo y quitando. De vez en cuando, miraba a Kakashi discretamente aunque, esté varias veces se dio cuenta de ello no obstante, no dijo nada; estaba sentado en uno de los sillones observando como Sakura manejaba la situación.

En ocasiones ella se molestaba consigo misma pues no lograba conseguir esa perfección que buscaba y en otras más sonreía, ignorando la compañía que tenía sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa. El árbol era más grande de lo que ella hubiera esperado e Itsuki les había hecho comprar demasiado.

─Parece que alguien ya se cansó ─Sakura lo miró con desaprobación.

─Si me hubieras ayudado…

─Pero alguien no quiso ─la interrumpió al mismo tiempo en que acomodaba el carbón de la chimenea. Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

─Bien ─musitó dispuesta a terminar.

Tomo la clavija de la serie y la conecto a la luz. En seguida los destellos de colores vacilaron en la habitación, haciendo de esa noche fría la más cálida y especial aunque, por inercia o coincidencia la estrella que había colocado en la cima se cayó.

Sakura blasfemo ante ese hecho y Kakashi otra vez se burló.

Te detesto, pensaba mientras acomodaba una vez más la silla. Sakura esperaba que Kakashi demostrara un poco de gentileza con ella pero, esté no la ayudo. Entrecerró sus ojos en él y embauco un gesto molesto, subiendo a la silla pero, no contó con dos cosas, la primera; que la alfombra causara un desnivel en una de las patas y segunda, que su altura no la ayudaba.

No alcanzaba a asegurar la estrella en el pico.

Con el peso de ella sobre la silla y con el desnivel que se acentuó, la pata bajo al suelo. La silla trastabillo y en un acto reflejo Sakura se aferro al árbol pero, no pudo sostenerse, perdió el equilibrio y por consecuente, cayó.

Un grito agudo alertó a Kakashi, quien observó cómo ella caía y, de manera rápida y concisa la alcanzó. Sus manos la abrazaron atrayéndola con fuerza hacia cuerpo para protegerla. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para hacer nada. El árbol cayó junto a ellos arrancando la serie de la conexión, lo cual provoco un corto circuito que ocasiono que se fuera la luz.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó él.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con Kakashi frente a su rostro. Ella hubiera querido gritar, alejarse, irse e incluso enfadarse pero, eso no sucedió. Aquel efecto que el Hatake había provocado en ella la… paralizó. No podía moverse, estaba pasmada ante esa intensa mirada que le era tan familiar y, fue entonces, que por primera vez lo notó; en el aire existía un sutil y profundo olor tan enriquecedor que… la cautivo.

─Kakashi… ─murmuró ese nombre, recorriendo con su vista aquel rostro que era acariciado por la luz proveniente de un fuego cálido que alumbraba la habitación.

Hasta ese momento Sakura no había notado el fuerte frío que hacía esa noche, había estado tan adentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no noto la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo.

─Yo, tú… ─eludió ella con simpleza, observando el vapor que emanaba de su boca.

Kakashi sonrió y aspiró esa exhalación que por breves instantes lo hizo vibrar. Su cuerpo estaba frío, tan frío que apenas si Sakura lo pudo notar.

─Sakura ─gimió él, con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba temblando, no podía resistirlo y ya… no podía detenerse─. Sakura ─eludió de nuevo, pausando ese nombre al mismo tiempo en que iba abriendo los ojos.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento y ansiedad, esperando ver en esos ojos lo que…

─Sakura, estas en… ─comentaron de pronto, ocasionando que ambos perdieran la concentración─ …casa ─terminaron aquella frase con aflicción, deteniéndose en la puerta y, nadie… nadie podía ser más inoportuno que él.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, estoy segura de que varias de ustedes ya<br>han sacado sus propias teorías aunque, dejen decirles que casi están en lo cierto._

_Bueno, sin que más que agregar me despido de ustedes esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado._  
><em>Y por favor, si ven algo en la lectura que pueda corregir se los agradeceré.<em>  
><em>Me gusta leer sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar y a saber<em>  
><em>que opinan de la historia.<em>

_¿No la estoy haciendo cansada, verdad?_

_Nos leemos pronto y hasta luego._  
><em>Saludos.<em>


	16. Circunstancias

**• Circunstancias •**

* * *

><p>Su corazón vibro con tal potencia al verlo parado ahí, bajo el umbral señalando la puerta. Hacía días que no lo veía y el verlo a tan poca distancia… le altero. Sus ojos no podían creerlo, no daba crédito alguno a estar observándolo con el rostro desencajado. Aquellos ojos iban y venían, una y otra vez de ella hacia aquel chico que yacía bajo su cuerpo, tratando quizás de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.<p>

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. No era que no quisiera ampararse o proclamar su defensa, era solo que… no encontraba las palabras para eludir.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? En realidad, no lo sabía.

Expresó un sonido, apenas si con eco. Ni siquiera había sido una palabra, más bien, había sido un pequeño gemido incoherente, sin sentido. Estaba abstraída, tenía en la punta de su lengua lo que quería decir sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

Regresó su vista hacia Kakashi quien la observó divertido, era como si esté estuviera disfrutando de su propio conflicto. Enarcó sus cejas, como queriendo juntarlas, no estaba comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, Kakashi elevó una ceja y torció una mueca de lado en sus labios.

Ella dejo de verlo, había vuelto su vista hacia la entrada.

Aquel chico permanecía inmóvil, en medio de una penumbra infinita, tenía su entrecejo fruncido, quizá aquel rasgo se debía a que intentaba de todas las maneras posibles asimilar la escena que estaba mirando, el árbol, las luces, el fuego, la tenue oscuridad que parecía adornar un ambiente romántico que envolvía a dos seres amados.

Pestañeó un par de veces, al mismo ritmo en que bajaba la mirada, pensativo. Por unos instantes guardo más que silencio, esperando y deseando que Sakura hiciera o dijera algo, lo que sea. No importaba lo que fuera, ya que él… de alguna manera, tampoco encontraba las palabras para justificar lo que estaba observando. Se encontraba pasmado, sintiendo dentro de su pecho como su corazón se apretaba, era como si lo estuvieran estrujando con una fuerza sobrehumana que lo estaba asfixiando y sí, eso era dolor.

Trato de sobreponerse a ese hecho que lo agobiaba, respiró profundo y aguanto el aliento, experimentando como su pecho subía y bajaba repetitivamente en un movimiento complejo y forzado.

Levantó la vista y volvió a mirarlos, ambos chicos parecían impresionados, Sakura no se había movido en lo absoluto mientras que él, el otro sujeto… permanecía en el suelo, recostado, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

No era que le extrañara verla sobre ese cuerpo, sino más bien lo que se le hacía raro era saber que era Sakura quien estaba encima de ese hombre al cual ella misma decía aborrecer.

Los minutos para todos, sobre todo para él y para ella fueron lentos. Nadie decía nada, nadie hacía nada, Sakura estaba sobre Kakashi y… aquel chico continuaba parado bajo el vestíbulo, observando y marcando en su memoria esa imagen que deseaba nunca haber visto. De alguna manera, la absurda idea de que pudo haber sido él quien estuviera siendo acogido bajo esa escena, se atravesó por su cabeza.

─Sakura ─murmuró al fin, luego de un rato, sin mirarla.

La joven clavó sus ojos en él, sintiendo una culpa que no era suya. Habían sido las circunstancias, Sakura no había pedido caer, no había pedido estar ahí, ella no… ella no había invitado a Kakashi a su hogar.

—Yo… Naruto. No es lo que parece… —finalmente habló aunque, fue lo único que pronunció porque luego de ello, aquel chico no la dejo hablar.

—No, está bien, no te preocupes. No tienes porque ni de que disculparte. Entiendo que llegue en un mal momento —enunció con dolor y rabia a la vez.

Naruto trataba de sonar igual que siempre, amable y optimista pero, era obvio que estaba molesto, verla sobre Kakashi en una posición tan comprometedora le hizo pensar mil cosas. Por otra parte, Sakura se sorprendió ante esa actitud, no se esperaba que Naruto le estuviese hablando de una forma tan tajante, puesto que él era la persona menos indicada para hablarle de esa manera, él no tenía derecho alguno de creer que podía hacerlo.

¿Con que fin lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Si entre él y ella no había nada más que una simple y efímera amistad la cual, aún estaba en duda.

Para ser honestos, Naruto había sido el primero en defraudar ese amor y la misma confianza que ella depositó en él días atrás, destrozando así sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus anhelos. Él había sido el primero en romper sus sentimientos hacia ella con la relación tan inesperada que le demostró aquella noche de graduación, algo que sin duda, Sakura jamás olvidaría.

Enfrascada en sus recuerdos que eran tan vivos, dejo salir todas aquellas sensaciones que había tenido guardas dentro de su pecho. Se había propuesto olvidarlas, no tenía caso alguno recordarlas pero, de alguna manera, Naruto la había obligado a traerlas de vuelta y eso… le molesto.

Ella solo estaba recargada sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi, él la había ayudado a no golpearse y Naruto lo había mal interpretado todo. Su tono de voz había tenido cierta clase de reclamo lo cual a Sakura no le gusto.

Respiró profundo y se puso de pie, mirando a su amigo en la distancia, aquel chico no iba a tratarla de esa manera, no cuando había sido él mismo quien la había decepcionado, no cuando había sido él quien la hizo aún lado esa noche y la dejo a su suerte. No cuando había sido él quien besaba a Ino sobre un escenario frente a todos sus compañeros y cuando había sido él, el responsable de su desgracia. Ya que si él hubiera estado pendiente de ella como lo habían planeado esa noche, Sakura no hubiera salido herida y por ende, Naruto no estaría siendo lastimado ahora. Sin embargo, Sakura agradecía que eso hubiera pasado porque sin ello, no hubiera estado más cerca de Sasuke, quien ahora le robaba sus pensamientos.

En ciertos aspectos, Sakura comprendía el dolor de Naruto y aunque, no era la misma escena, las circunstancias parecían ser las mismas.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─demandó cruelmente, alejándose de Kakashi─. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

─No estoy intentando decirte nada, es solo que no tienes porqué disculparte. Y la puerta estaba abierta ─Sakura enmarco más su gesto.

Aquella actitud que el chico estaba tomando con ella, sin duda era de lo más grosera y no, no se lo iba a permitir.

─ ¡Naruto...! ─vociferó con fuerza, ahogando sus siguientes palabras en un gemido. Necesitaba controlarse, no quería ser agresiva y no quería golpearlo, mucho menos ofenderlo, aun cuando la ofendida era ella─. Te pregunte que, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? No si la puerta estaba abierta o no.

─Quería invitarte a cenar pero ya no importa. Veo que estas algo… ocupada ─le dijo al mismo tiempo en que la recorría con la mirada aunque, más que mirarla ella, sus ojos estaban puestos en él.

Sakura no podía creerlo, Naruto sonaba tan diferente, parecía un total extraño, él no era así. Lo miró desconcertada, tratando de imaginar al chico que conocía pero, por alguna razón no podía ver más que a un hombre enfadado y celoso por algo tan… estúpido.

Soltó un gran suspiro y descomprimió su rostro para luego contestar de la manera más dura que pudo encontrar. Si él le estaba hablando así, ¿por qué ella no iba a responderle de la misma manera?

─Pues en ese caso, si no tienes nada más que agregar, te pido que te vayas de mi casa. Tú ya no eres bienvenido.

En esos momentos y tras esas palabras una carcajada resonó en el lugar, la risa había sido tan prominente y escandalosa que tanto a Sakura como a Naruto los hizo virar. Ambos depositaron su vista en Kakashi quien estaba parado detrás ella, con un porte altruista. Tenía las manos dentro sus bolsillos y el mentón ligeramente elevado.

─¿Y tú, de qué diablos te ríes? ─preguntó Sakura, con demasiada prepotencia.

─Pues de que más. De ti y de tu torpe amiguito.

─¡Él no es mi amiguito! ─Kakashi volvió a reír, observando cómo Sakura se dirigía a Naruto con tan brutales palabras.

─Que lastima. Imagino que dejo de serlo por tu… ex amiga, la rubia. ¿No? ¿O es que acaso me equivoco?

Sakura lo miró una vez más, comprimiendo de nuevo su rostro; no podía creer la falta de cordialidad de esté, mucho menos su necesidad de molestarla.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Abrió su boca para contestar pero tan solo el crujir de la madera siendo transformada en carbón fue lo único que se pudo escuchar. Detestaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer que fuera esté quien la estuviera haciendo sentir su realidad, reavivando sus viejas heridas que se desenfundaban una a una a través de sus recuerdos.

─No te atrevas a mencionarlos ─masculló entre dientes─. Es más, ¡tú también, lárgate! ─amenazó con la mirada.

─Como quieras ─contestó elevando uno de sus hombros. Kakashi sonaba tan despreocupado─. De todas maneras… yo ya me iba.

─Ya te estas tardando ─intervino Naruto delante de él. Sakura los miro.

─¿Acaso ustedes dos no entienden? Quiero que se vayan de mi casa, los dos. ¡Ahora!

─Me iré en cuanto este tipo se vaya ─Kakashi lo miró con obviedad y altanería luego, gimoteo en una sonrisa.

─Si no fuera porque soy muy seguro… diría que… estas celoso, Naruto.

─¿Celoso yo? Te equivocas, yo no…

─Naruto no tiene porque, ni de que estar celoso, Kakashi. Él tiene una novia y se llama Ino. Sería absurdo que lo estuviera ─interfirió de repente Sakura.

De inmediato, los ojos de Naruto se desviaron hacia ella. ¿Cómo era que Sakura se atrevía a decir eso? Si entre Ino y él no había nada más que una simple amistad.

─Bueno, como sea. Ese es un asunto que en realidad a mí no me importa así que… me da lo mismo. Yo solo procuró velar por mis propios intereses.

Era más que obvio lo que había querido decir Kakashi con esas últimas palabras. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, desafiándolo y Sakura, por su parte no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlos. Se encontraba parada entre ellos, debatiéndose en una lucha interna y externa por las palabras y el dolor. Necesitaba terminar con esta disputa que no los estaba llevando a nada más que a una estúpida confrontación.

─¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos! ─gritó con fuerza, presionando sus ojos cristalizados─. Váyanse, por favor ─Kakashi la observó.

─Está bien, no te enojes ─le dijo con voz serena─. Me voy no solo porque lo hayas pedido sino porque… ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera ─le sonrió─. Y por favor, tranquilízate. No te alteres que haces que cambie tu olor, no es desagradable pero, prefiero que estés relajada ya que así… hueles mejor.

Ella lo miró de frente con ojos exagerados, sintiendo como corría por su mejilla una delgada línea de humedad.

─Cuídate mucho, sí. Nos vemos pronto… Sakura ─terminó su frase susurrándole al oído de una manera mordaz. Todas sus palabras habían sonado tan distantes, profundas y amenazantes que… la hicieron pensar. La miró una vez más, limpió su lágrima y besó su rostro, plasmando sus suaves y fríos labios en esa piel blanquecina que se erizo. Luego de ello, se retiró, aspirando con una extensa lentitud─. No te preocupes, conozco la salida.

La miró con la misma sonrisa y acto seguido se alejó de una manera grácil, pasando por el lado de Naruto a quien miró por sobre su hombro con arrogancia, sin borrar de sus labios aquel gesto jubiloso. El rubio, por su parte, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que esté, finalmente desapareció.

Aquel momento transcurrió tan lento, haciendo de esos instantes, algo perturbador.

Una vez que Kakashi se fue, Naruto volvió su vista hacia ella. Se miraba tan concentrada, talvez pensaba en esas últimas palabras o talvez… pensaba en lo que no pudo llegar a ver.

El chico se acercó despacio, no quería asustarla. Le miró nuevamente, recorriéndola de manera pausada, buscando en ella algún indicio nocivo que le dijera algo pero, no pudo ver nada.

─Sakura ─susurró sosegado, al mismo tiempo en que elevaba una de sus manos para tocarla.

Colocó con cuidado sus dedos, tocando apenas si con fuerza. De inmediato, Sakura salió de ese estado al sentir aquel contacto, tan cálido y reconfórtate sobre su brazo. Observó aquella mano y la recorrió hasta llegar a ver esos apacibles ojos azules.

─Naruto ─esté sonrió igual que siempre, ella lo observó confundida. Él no podía estar molesto con ella, cómo podría hacerlo si… Sakura era tan dulce, tan tierna, e inocente aunque ahora, estuviera enojada─. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ─le reclamó una vez aclaro sus ideas.

Esa pregunta había sido implacable, dolorosa.

Naruto suspiró con un movimiento cansío. No la recriminaba, después de todo él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera actuando así. No había sido correcto entrar en su casa y atribuirle el hecho de haberla encontrado en esas circunstancias, las cuales, posiblemente no habían sido premeditadas.

Estando más tranquilo y observando el lugar pudo concluir que había sido una equivocación. Había sido demasiado tonto, no había sido su intención estallar en celos pero es que… la amaba.

─Sakura, por favor.

─¿Dónde está Kakashi? ─preguntó cortando el tema, alejándose de él.

─Ya se fue. Acaba de irse ─ella asintió en un gemido, observando a su alrededor.

─Creo que será mejor que tú también te vayas. Tengo mucho que hacer.

─Sakura… por favor. Déjame explicar…

─¡No! ─clamó con fuerza─. No tienes nada que explicarme. Ya no y por favor, vete.

─No me iré hasta que...

─¡¿Qué no entiendes que ya hiciste suficiente?!

─¿Qué…? No ─Sakura lo miraba como si no lo conociera. Le dolía muy en el fondo tener que enfrentarse a uno de sus mejores amigos de esa manera─. Está bien, Sakura. Lo reconozco. Sé que no debí entrar así y reclamarte pero…

─No solo estoy hablando de eso, Naruto ─su voz se quebró ante tales recuerdos.

─¿Qué…? Entonces de… ─frenó sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que querían decirle─. Oh, por favor ─gimoteó haciendo la cabeza a un lado─. Pensé que ya lo habíamos olvidado.

─ ¿Olvidado? ¿Es enserio? ─citó con sarcasmo─. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo habíamos olvidado?

─Pues yo creí que…

─ ¡No Naruto! Tal vez tú sí pero yo no. No lo eh olvidado. Por tu culpa, Ino y yo ya no somos amigas ─Naruto resopló fastidiado.

─Sakura, lo siento. Pero créeme, fue Ino, no yo. No era mi intensión hacerte daño. Ya te lo dije. ¿Cuántas veces más me tengo que disculpar por eso? Cometí un error y lo sabes. Yo no quería lastimarte.

─¡Pero lo hiciste! Jugaste conmigo, con mis sentimientos. Me hiciste creer que en verdad te importaba.

─¡Y me importas! Por eso estoy aquí.

─No, tú no estás aquí por eso, Naruto. Tú estás aquí porque crees que estamos bien pero no es así. Además, no tenías derecho alguno de hablarme de esa manera. Tú y yo no somos nada. No tenías porqué tratarme así.

─Es cierto, tienes razón. Te trate mal. Pero es que… me enojo verte con él.

─¿Y qué creías que estábamos haciendo?

─No lo sé, yo… el verte ahí, así… en el suelo. Me dieron celos.

─¿Y eso te da el derecho de creer que yo…?

─¡No! ¡Maldición, no! No me da el derecho de nada.

─¿Entonces?

─Sakura, por favor. Sólo dame una oportunidad, una última ─le dijo, tomándola por los hombros, viéndola esperanzado─. Me equivoque y lo sabes. Por favor. Prometo no decepcionarte de nuevo. Lo juro.

Sakura lo miró con desaliento, no quería responder a esas palabras. Era duro, lastimoso pero… si no respondía… no quería seguir alimentando sus esperanzas.

─Naruto, yo… Lo lamento, no puedo.

─ ¿Qué…? No… Pero, ¿por qué no? Sé que me equivoque pero podemos… ─la escuchó suspirar y ahí lo supo.

La soltó y se alejó un poco, tan solo para taladrarla con la mirada.

Sakura no podía decirle el motivo, no quería destrozar más su corazón, ella no podía decirle que sus sentimientos pertenecían ya a otro chico. Y aun cuando no estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, no podía aceptar a Naruto. Ya no.

─Porque estas saliendo con Ino. Y yo no voy a ser la responsable de tu ruptura.

─Ya te dije que eso es mentira. Yo no estoy saliendo con ella ─Sakura ya no sabía a donde mirar, Naruto la penetraba constantemente con su vista, presionándola─. ¿Cómo diablos te hago entender que me equivoque? Estaba tan emocionado que no lo vi venir.

─Pero a mí, sí. Naruto, se suponía que ibas conmigo.

─Lo sé pero es que yo…

─¿Tú qué…? ¿Vas a volver a decirme lo mismo que me has estado repitiendo estas últimas semanas? Y aunque tú y lo de Ino fuera mentira… ya es tarde, Naruto. No puedo creerte, ya no. Además… ─se detuvo.

Él la miró con dolor, pensaba que ella estaba enojada, sí, aunque no tanto. Cuando hablaron por teléfono días antes, Sakura sonaba furiosa pero, jamás se imaginó que después de varios días siguiera resentida. Sabía de antemano que lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre, no había sido su intención herirla, aquella noche había sido un… error; fue algo que no se esperaba, habían sido las circunstancias. Ese día se dejó llevar por la emoción y cuando todo paso… fue tarde, Sakura ya no estaba e Ino, lo había abandonado.

En parte, tanto Naruto como Ino se habían dejado llevar por el momento sin embargo, aunque esto no hubiera pasado la relación de amistad entre los tres estaba por quebrarse.

Las relaciones entre amigos jamás funcionaban y aun cuando Sakura lo hubiera intentado… al final, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Así mismo, la relación con Ino tampoco iba viento en popa, habían quedado en malos términos, en donde los chicos fueron su discusión principal, a Sakura no le importaban pero a Ino… en definitiva lo hizo. Celos, envidia, muchas cosas la orillaron a perder esa valiosa amistad y por ello, Sakura se arrepentía. Ino había sido su amiga de años y jamás se esperó que por algo tonto y tan simple se hubieran alejado.

Sakura no era culpable de que al final fuera ella a quien preferían los chicos. Ella no se sentía bonita o especial, no tenía nada en particular que Ino no tuviera sin embargo, era la favorita.

Había sido tonto terminar por eso, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? En realidad, ya nada. Las decisiones estaban tomadas, tal parecía que no habría reconciliación y fue así, como de repente todo, un día… termino.

─Tal vez ya no puedas confiar en mí. Sé que yo te orille y no te culpo por eso. En tú lugar… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que seguiría molesto, enfadado.

─Naruto, ya no estoy molesta; más bien, creo que estoy decepcio… ─lo interrumpió pero Naruto la calló de inmediato.

─No me hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos, no sé lo que sentiste pero… estoy seguro de que casi sentiste lo mismo que yo en estos momentos. La regué, Sakura. Lo sé. Fui un tonto, no debí hacerte lo que te hice, ibas conmigo, eras mi pareja… lo eche todo a perder y lo acepto. Acepto que ya no puedas confiar en mí, te defraude ─suspiró con pena, rodó los ojos y luego, la miro fijo, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta─. Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Te hice daño y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar. Si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice… talvez tú y yo…

─Sí, talvez ─expresó Sakura, con amargura. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. ─Yo también creí lo mismo pero… ─apretó sus labios, tratando de no llorar─. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

─Pero si no lo intentamos, jamás podremos saberlo ─Sakura negó con la cabeza, ocultando su tristeza.

─Es tarde, Naruto. Por favor, vete.

El chico desvió su rostro, situando su mirada en una esquina.

─Entonces… supongo que esto es todo, ¿eh? Así es como termina lo nuestro.

─Naruto, por favor. Esto jamás comenzó ─meneo la cabeza y miró hacia el techo luego, regreso su vista a él─. Lo siento pero no puedo ─un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Naruto chasqueo los dientes y sin mirarla dejo rodar una gota salina, sintiendo como su corazón se desquebrajaba.

─Entiendo ─dijo apenas con voz audible. Sakura se abrazó a si misma sintiendo el temerario frío de la noche y los dos, guardaron silencio, contemplando su propio sufrimiento─. Sakura ─le llamó segundos luego, ella levantó la vista y lo observó─. Antes de irme… ─un nudo en su garganta se atoró─, tan solo una vez. Por favor.

Naruto se acercó lento, despacio. Deteniéndose a una corta distancia, inhalo profundo y la miró a los ojos, con dulzura. Por unos momentos su reflejo en aquellas verdes pupilas le hizo ver lo que era. Para Sakura él siempre sería un amigo.

─Naruto, yo… ─musitó con voz baja pero… no pudo terminar su frase.

Aquellos labios masculinos se habían apoderado de su boca, reclamando y pidiendo un único beso eterno. Había sido algo tan inesperado que… hubiera querido responderlo más sin en cambio, no pudo hacerlo. Ese contacto no tenía sabor, no tenía dulzura, no tenía nada más que no fuera dolor y amargura.

Sakura apretó los ojos, intentando contener su enojo. No quería lastimarlo pero es que… simplemente no pudo.

─¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ─demandó en un grito al mismo tiempo en proyectaba una bofetada.

Naruto no respondió, tenía el rostro virado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sonrió débilmente. Para él, aquel beso… más que significar lo que quería, había sido una dura despedida.

Regresó a ella en silenció y, la contemplo por lo que él creía era prudente.

─Te amo ─fue todo lo que murmuro porque luego de ello, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sakura quedo de pie, sin habla; observando cómo su viejo amigo le daba la espalda y su corazón… se desgarraba.


	17. Desdén

**• Desdén •**

* * *

><p>—Creo que deberías disculparte, fuiste muy grosera.<p>

De pronto, la voz de su abuela rompió aquel silencio. Sakura volvió la vista hacia la entrada con el rostro desencajado, ¿qué se suponía que significaba esa oración? ¿Y disculparse? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué motivo iba a hacerlo? Además, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Sumire la había llamado: ¿grosera?

Bufó molesta, aquellas palabras sin duda la habían desaliñado y ya era suficiente. Estaba cansada, harta de escuchar a las personas decirle lo que tenía que hacer y ya no lo iba a permitir.

─¿Estabas escuchando? —le recriminó enojada. Sumire se encontraba parada al inicio de las escaleras.

—No pude evitarlo —contestó mientras se acercaba—. Su discusión fue algo… áspera. Sakura, Naruto es un buen muchacho, conocemos a su familia desde hace años y...

─¿Y eso qué? —la frenó—. No porque lo conozcamos de años quiera decir que tenga que hacerlo además, él tuvo la culpa. Yo no tengo porque disculparme al contrario, es él quien me debe una disculpa.

—Te equivocas, sí tienes que. Él sólo expreso sus sentimientos y tú… lo lastimaste.

─¡¿Qué yo lo lastime?! ¡Por favor! ─citó con ironía—. Abuela, si estuviste escuchando entonces sabrás que fue él quien me lastimo.

—Es posible. Pero intentó resolverlo y aunque estoy en contra de eso, no fue justo que lo trataras de esa manera. Naruto se abrió ante ti. Ya ningún chico hace eso en estos tiempos.

─¡¿Y qué se supone que tenía que decirle?! Naruto, no te preocupes. Yo también te amo.

—Claro que no. Pero herirlo de esa forma… no fue nada agradable. Tú más que nadie sabe lo cuan enamorado está ese chico de ti. Te ama desde que prácticamente eran unos niños.

─¡Tú no entiendes! No sabes nada. Ese chico me hizo daño, me hirió. Rompió mi corazón.

—Y se disculpó. Sakura, talvez no entienda lo que te hizo pero, no todos los hombres tienen la cortesía de hacerlo.

—Una disculpa no es suficiente. ¿Qué pasará si lo hace una segunda vez? Estoy segura de que hará lo mismo. Tan solo no vayamos lejos… mi padre y mi madre…

─¡Sakura! —la detuvo—. Eso es diferente.

─¡No! No lo es. Al final papá terminó separándose de mi madre y, ¿para qué…? Para que mi hermano y yo termináramos aquí, en un pueblo horrendo donde todo es tan extraño.

—No, Sakura. Itsuki y tú terminaron aquí porque no tenían a donde más ir. Somos su única familia.

─¡Una que se está convirtiendo en una molestia! —Sumire la miró con extrañez.

─¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros?

─¡Sí! Últimamente no han hecho otra cosa más que presionarme. Me piden cosas que no quiero hacer, me obligan a salir con alguien que no me interesa y ahora ¡esto! Me pides que me disculpe con alguien que me lastimo. Odio la vida que llevo, odio este lugar, odio a Kakashi y a Naruto y ahora… ¡los odio a ustedes tres! ¿Cómo pueden imponerme cosas que yo no deseo? Estoy harta de aparentar ser la nieta perfecta ante toda la gente. Estoy cansada de levantarme todas las malditas mañanas y sonreír para que no sospechen cuanto me duele lo que hice. Ya no quiero mentir, ya no quiero esta vida llena de hipocresías, de dolor y penuria. ¡Quiero ser feliz!

Sumire la miraba expectante, nunca se habría imaginado lo que en realidad Sakura sentía y ahora que ella estaba expresando todo esto… le dolía. Le dolía saber que su única nieta, la hija de Mebuki, su hija… era infeliz.

—Sakura… —en realidad no había palabras para contestar.

La chica miró a su abuela, Sumire tenía los ojos cristalizados, mantenía en su rostro una mirada desencajada que indicaba lo mucho que todas aquellas palabras la habían herido. A decir verdad, no había sido la intención de Sakura expresarse de esa manera pero es que… el verse presionada la obligo a hacerlo, el coraje y la impotencia que sentía la hizo estallar y decir las cosas que sin pensar musito.

Ella no quería ofender a nadie, no quería exponer sus verdades, ella no quería hacerlo porque… sí lo hacía… era obvio que esto sucedería.

Sus grandes ojos oscilaron con fuerza, llenándose poco a poco de esa agua salina. No podía creer que había revelado sus pensamientos, mucho menos a aquella mujer que la había acogido como si fuera su madre. Para ella, el haber dicho lo que dijo fue como quedar expuesta ante una mirada inminente y desgarradora que la penetraba una y otra vez con cierta clase de suplicio.

Un fuerte nudo en su garganta se atoró al mismo tiempo en que la culpabilidad la envolvía.

Se encontraba pensativa en sus palabras, tratando de asimilarlas, cada frase, cada oración, cada letra rebotaba en su cabeza estimulando la fuente de sus neuronas, había sido agresiva, descarada y atrevida; y ahora, la osadía con la cual había enunciado sus pensamientos la estaba matando por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro agotada, dejando que su cuerpo lentamente recobrara esa paz que buscaba.

Su rostro retorno a tener la misma apariencia apacible de siempre pero el brillo de sus ojos cambio, en ellos ahora se reflejaba la opacidad del desconsuelo.

Su labio inferior tembló, quería componer sus palabras, quería regresar el tiempo y nunca jamás haber dicho eso pero, no había forma alguna de reparar el daño que había provocado.

Resolló avergonzada, sintiendo el fuerte dolor dentro de su corazón.

—Abuela, yo… —citó con voz temblorosa, mirando en esa mujer todo el daño prolongado. Sumire le devolvió la misma clase de mirada, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

Sakura hubiese querido decir un lo siento pero… no pudo hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Se lamentó una vez más y comprimió todos sus sentimientos ahogando su dolor y… calló.

Por varios minutos hubo un rotundo silencio en dónde ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Si las palabras se las había llevado el viento.

Sakura trato de respirar lento, pausado, pretendiendo invocar aquella única fragancia que recordaba, quería escuchar el latir de su corazón, ansiaba percibir esa paz que necesitaba más sin en cambio… fue a la misma soledad a la que se entregó.

Una fina lágrima llena de desolación y dolor cayó al suelo, provocando ese sutil titileo que afloro una vez se estrelló. Aquel sonido cristalizado se transformó en varios pedazos, explotando como una hermosa constelación que se dispersa en el espacio en forma de diamantes que emiten uno y mil colores brillantes después de una detonación.

Sakura estaba triste, adolorida. Quería salir, correr y gritar todo esto que le estaba doliendo sin embrago, quedo quieta, en su lugar, sintiendo como las lágrimas descendían, marcando una creciente distancia entre ella y su propia familia.

Varias veces y durante muchos días estuvo tentada a disculparse sin embargo, cuando miraba a Sumire se acordaba. Aun necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para lidiar con eso, ella no podía seguir así, mirando a sus abuelos desde la distancia. Se sentía mal con ella misma, no soportaba la idea de que por primera vez se estuviera desuniendo, se sentía extraña y cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo no podía ver más que la revelación de su propio yo.

Se había equivocado y lo lamentaba profundamente.

Tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, habían sido varios días de confusión y recelo en los que estuvo a punto de disculparse no obstante, siempre que se decidía… algo la hacía desistir, evasión, cobardía, nerviosismo, muchas cosas realmente influyeron.

Su familia se estaba desmoronando de nuevo y… eso era algo que Sakura no quería repetir. No volvería a ver como su mundo se acababa por completo.

Giró en su cama y se acomodó de lado, pensando en sus palabras, mañana a primera hora del día todo iba a cambiar. Volvió a girar y esta vez sus ojos miraron la ventana, su cortina ondeaba en un delicado remolino, dejando entrar la escarcha helada de la noche. Sonrió débilmente y miró hacia arriba, posicionando su mirada en la luna que resplandecía a través de las nubes marinas.

Mañana, su mundo otra vez cambiaría.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Hola.<br>Buen día chicas (os).  
><em>

_Sé que este capítulo relativamente quedo demasiado cortó y tal vez piensen que estuvo de más pero,  
>este pedacito es fundamental para lo que tengo en mente dentro de los episodios venideros.<em>

_Y sí, los abuelos de Sakura son fastidiosos, sobre todo Sumire,  
>ella es una mujer que quiere lo mejor para su nieta sin embargo,<br>a veces se pasa con su papel xD.  
>Fue duro lo que la Haruno dijo<br>pero en cierta forma creo que se lo tenía bien merecido._

_Nadie debe mandar en la vida de nadie,  
>no importa cuán familia uno sea. <em>

_Todos necesitamos de privacidad y confort._

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto e inesUchiha muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional,  
>en verdad que es muy grato estar recibiendo tus comentarios y teorías.<em>

_Así mismo agradezco a todos los demás por su apoyo.  
>Es un placer leerlos, me ayudan mucho.<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado este corto.  
>¿Algún comentario?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>_

_**• Intruso •**_


End file.
